


The Evil

by mt009



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 2014!Dean, ABO, M/M, Top!Sam, bottom!Dean, dub-con, evil!Sam, 道具
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-07 22:39:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 10,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3185879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mt009/pseuds/mt009
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>有一天，2014丁不小心被他的大魔王弟弟抓住了…………</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

1

像一簇火苗慢条斯理炙烤着颧骨上的皮肤，痛在脸颊上岩浆般缓缓蔓延。Dean在黑暗中挣扎了一下，身体震动着，赫然从昏迷中醒过来。  
很暗，却不至于暗到什么都看不清的地步。空气里弥漫着一股难闻的气味，Dean一时还分辨不清这到底是血腥味还是潮湿发霉的气味，或许二者兼有。身下的地面很凉，像遥远记忆中的某个冬天里，年幼的他不小心跌倒匍匐上的结冰湖面。  
Dean还记得那一整块大得完全覆盖湖面的冰块亮而透明，未曾结冰的湖水在冰层之下静默流动，细小的裂缝带着崩裂的声响在他身下的冰层上血液般向四周扩散，他惊恐地吞咽着，想爬起来赶快离开这危险的冰面，却被父亲喝止。  
死亡有时就像突然撞入视野的飞鸟，它扑棱着羽翼斜斜飞入视线，在人们还未来得及反应之时便用尖利的喙带走灵魂。  
他没死在四岁的那场大火里，亦未死在冰盖脆弱的冰湖之上。他躲过了无数恶灵与怪物的复仇，杀死数不胜数的恶魔——  
Dean用手指摩挲着坚硬的地面，慢慢拖动手臂，锁住他手脚的铁链在他坐起来的动作里一直哗啦响个不停。  
他去过地狱——他来过地狱，在他29岁的时候，他想过自己总有重返地狱的一天，却没想到这一天来得这么快。  
他知道自己死了，被Lucifer所杀。他只是诧异，人在死前竟还会做梦，那梦境竟会从他死的那一刻开始一直跟随他来到地狱。他梦见自己还是个31岁的青年，被Zachariah愚弄带到了2014年，梦里那个31岁的他将现在的这个他看得一清二楚，包括他如何冷酷地杀死感染了病毒同伴，包括他如何冷静地欺骗同伴将他们作为引诱敌人的诱饵。  
铁血的首领缓慢地从地上站了起来。  
他只是在梦里又经历了一次死亡，在梦里亲眼目睹了自己被恶魔杀死的全部过程。  
而后，重回地狱。  
于是接下来等待他的是多久的酷刑呢？  
“我以为你还要更久一些才会醒过来。”牢房外突然响起人声，那时无论何时Dean都不会错认的声音。神经瞬然绷紧，身体同时进入了戒备状态，Dean看着穿着一身剪裁合体的西装出现在铁栅之外的男人，满怀恨意地咬紧牙关。  
男人弹了个响指，牢房内外的火把上顺次燃起蓝色的火焰。他隔着铁栅看向牢房里的Dean，微笑起来。这冰冷的微笑像蓝焰滚烫的焰尖一瞬间烧进Dean的眼睛，剧痛在眼球表面蔓延，Dean的呼吸蓦然急促起来，他痛苦地眯起眼睛，却不肯在恶魔的笑容中示弱妥协，只是强迫自己深深逼视。  
“恶魔。”  
男人闻言眨了眨眼。  
“是我，Dean。”  
他说话时，语气里的冰冷傲慢像一块冰逐渐被一种低沉的温和融化，像海岸边的岩石被海浪卷走满布的苔藓，终于露出它原本的颜色与质地。那种温和让Dean的身体毫无防备地狠狠颤抖起来，让他猛然瞪大眼睛，不可置信地皱起眉头凝视着眼前这叫人憎恨的恶魔，仿佛不敢相信那隐喻之下的真相。  
“不可能。”他用力咬了一下嘴唇，提醒自己别被恶魔骗过。  
男人不再说话，只是将一件东西从铁栏的缝隙间递进牢中。  
是Colt。  
“你没死，Dean，那只是个梦而已。这是你的Colt，两发子弹。”男人枪向前迈出一小步，铁栅与它们的阴影将他的脸分割成无数道明暗不定的碎片，让这张脸像块损毁的面具，仿佛只要男人再笑一笑，这面具就会从他脸上片片崩落。  
Dean看看那把枪，突然飞速上前将他从男人手中抢过，接着眼神冷酷地将枪口对准牢房之外的男人——假若不是铁链的长度有限，他一定会站在铁栅之前将枪口用力贴紧他的眉心。  
“这把枪你找了几年？两年，还是三年？你找了那么久，为什么不想想它是怎么突然又出现的？”男人轻轻叹了一口气，仿佛在怜悯Dean的蠢钝，又像在哀叹Dean的变化，“你越来越狡猾，跟从前那个你一点都不像。没拿到枪没有把握杀死我之前，绝对不会贸然来找我，对吗？所以我一找到这把枪就让人送到你手上。我想你来见我，想你早点来见我。”  
男人说着，榛绿色的眼睛凝视着Dean的眼睛，对他手中的那把枪却毫无惧意。他左手里握着一把钥匙，当他看见有一丝犹疑与震诧滑过Dean的眼睛时，他低头用这把钥匙打开了牢房的门，迈开步伐走了进去。  
“我给你打过无数个电话，请求你来见我，我希望我们能继续在一起，可你每次都拒绝我。”男人走近Dean，摆脱了铁栅的阴影，他那张脸终于变得明晰完整，像面具被修复，此时正服帖地笼在他原本的面容上，像无懈可击的保护罩，“你说他们会利用我们之间的一切来伤害我们，让我们妥协，你说我跟你像火和油，只要继续在一起就会点燃整个地球，所以你拒绝我，避开我，我想让你来见我，Dean。”  
“所以你向恶魔妥协！”Dean厉声打断男人的话，“你让那婊子养的Lucifer附身，你就为了那种理由就任由恶魔婊子们毁了大半个地球！”他愤怒地抬高举枪的手，枪口对准了男人的眉心。而站在他面前高大的青年却突然不再言语，像他默认了Dean的话，像他此刻在Dean面前承认了自己的罪，却倨傲地不肯认错。  
而Dean，他突然想起多年前那个年轻的弟弟，他想起弟弟在喝醉时哭着求他假如他变成邪恶之物一定要亲手杀了他。Dean曾以为永不会有那一天，他曾竭尽自己的一切去挽救，他想带着自己的弟弟躲开宿命的利刃，想让他弟弟永远都跟他19岁时那样不驯又倔强，他希望这一切终有一天能够结束，在那之后他弟弟就能得偿所愿地过上他向往已久的平凡生活。  
所以，如果得到那些的代价是他们必须分开，是他们决不能继续在一起，他也义无反顾。  
然而他企盼的那一天终究无法到来。  
Dean也没计算过他有多久没有真正笑过了，或许就是从他第一次在电话里拒绝Sam的那天起。一切都失去了生趣，食物只是食物，音乐只是音乐，前路之后永远还有前路，然而回望过去却是一片混沌，像时间，他做出了决定，就再也无法倒退回去，再无法反悔，无法改变。  
他以为自己付出的一切代价都是值得的。  
然而多年之后他却迎来了恶魔的回归。  
残存脑中的19岁青年的形象像褪色的照片，在他大片苦涩的回忆中满满发黄、变白，笑容越来越稀薄，最后脸的部分只剩下空洞的相纸底色，再无法修补回来。  
令人作呕的苦涩从舌根蔓延进口腔里，Dean皱起眉头用力咬破口腔侧壁，痛和血的气味让他更加用力握紧手里的枪，面对自己面前满脸无惧的男人，他屏住不自觉变得颤抖的呼吸，手指僵硬地扣下扳机。  
枪声响起在牢房里，子弹打进头顶的天花板里，男人轻轻呼出一口气，对Dean淡淡说道：“真险。”  
在Dean扣下扳机的一瞬，恶魔控制了他的肢体，强迫他高举手臂，那一发子弹自然没有伤到恶魔。  
“我记得我逼你向我保证过，如果我变成什么邪恶之物，希望你能亲手解决我。”男人抬起头眯起眼睛看向头顶的弹孔，“可我现在反悔了，你看，什么事都还有余地。”他说着，再次看向Dean，用他的力量强迫Dean缩回手臂，翻转手腕将枪口对准他自己的咽喉。  
“现在邪恶之物也能随时杀了他的哥哥。”  
枪口刀刃般深陷柔软肌肤，咽喉处传来的强烈压迫感让Dean产生一股浓郁的呕吐感。不远处的男人看向他就像欣赏着一副藏于美术馆里的画作，或许是年代久远，欣赏者便对画中的故事本身已无兴趣，只是深深为这画面本身着迷。  
[i]他不知怜悯，也没有良善之心。[/i]  
这声音在Dean心中响起。  
[i]你杀不了他，杀不了他。[/i]  
冷硬的首领想起梦中的自己站在恶魔面前流着眼泪信誓旦旦一定会杀了他，恶魔只是以微笑回应，仿佛作为天地之主的他根本不在意一只蝼蚁的豪言壮语——又或者，大概恶魔知道，男人所有的誓言不过是强弩之末，他焦心于地球将迎来末日，焦心于自己无法手刃恶魔，更焦心于他不能救出他仍在那皮囊中受苦的兄弟。  
然而此刻站在他面前的就是他曾以为已经受制于恶魔的兄弟。  
那不是Lucifer，是Sam。  
他像已欣然接受了一切，接受了恶魔的馈赠，放任自己深深堕入邪恶之中。  
“你到底选择了谁呢，Dean？对我避而不见，真是因为你觉得这样就能避免这一切的发生吗？”Sam走近Dean，让自己的影子牢笼般将哥哥笼住，“三年前我在底特律，我给你打过电话。后来我们的联接断了，我以为你会来找我，可是你没有。”Sam一直平静的脸上终于出现一丝狰狞的裂痕，像有血从那裂痕中涌出，粘稠，腥臭，空气中潮湿的霉味也愈发明显起来。枪口更加用力地顶住咽喉，Sam一瞬不瞬地凝视着自己的哥哥，那眼神让Dean想起那个面容已经淡得看不见的19岁青年。  
“你以为我死了，对吗？我在底特律等了你整整一个月，却不见你来。”裂痕侵蚀平静，阴鸷从缝隙里爬出，钻入Sam的眼睛，他微微向前倾身，“我听说你是为了你们被恶魔病毒感染者攻击的营地寸步不离，所以你也就不管自己的弟弟，不管他是真的死了，还是被恶魔夺去了皮囊。”  
Dean听着Sam语气阴沉的指控不发一言。  
三年前，Dean正在芝加哥对付恶魔病毒的感染者。几乎全程都感染了病毒，他和几个猎人护着所剩不多的正常人躲进了一家废弃的工厂，日夜轮番对抗感染者。某个夜里他突然感到身体剧痛，像过去发情期里的症状，但自从他被Sam标记之后，已经很多年的发情期里没有过这种疼痛了。他立刻意识到是他与Sam之间的联接断掉了——而这种事，只会在一方死亡时才会发生。  
三天前Sam刚给他打过电话，这两年来他们之间的通话寥寥可数，Sam只说他要去底特律，他说他有不好的预感，他想见见Dean，却依旧被拒绝。  
“我知道一旦我起了去见你的心，你势必跑得比兔子还快。我一直思索着怎么才能见到你，可你对我的死都漠不关心。”Sam伸出手，他手指触碰到Dean满是胡茬的下巴，Dean想避开，身体却无法动弹，“你和老爸简直如出一辙，对爱你们的人不屑一顾，就像在他们心里你们根本不值一提，却能为了复仇不眠不休。”Sam用手掌缓慢地捧起Dean的脸，“如果成为你必须亲手杀死的人，你一定会来见我。”他的手顺着Dean的脖子滑下他握枪的手，指腹摩挲着Dean略微冰凉的手指，“还有最后一颗子弹，是为你准备的，但我们可以做一笔交易，你就能避免浪费掉那最后一颗子弹，好吗？”  
听到“交易”这个词，Dean脸色一肃，揪心与痛飞快掠过他的眼睛，然而当Sam再次对上他哥的眼睛，他只能从那对绿色的眼珠里看到纯然的坚定与决心。  
“你还想杀了……”Sam正想劝说Dean放弃杀他的念头，却看见Dean放在扳机上的手指竟动了动。  
又是一声枪响，最后一发子弹贴着Sam的脸飞出牢房，在他脸颊上留下一道细长的血痕。他微微瞪大了眼睛，急促的呼吸里尽是狼狈，看向Dean的眼神里满是惊惶、揪心与愤怒。他没想到Dean竟然能凭着自己的意志挣脱恶魔力量的控制，更没想到Dean宁愿自杀也不愿跟他交易——他甚至都没说出交易的内容，而Dean已然对恶魔厌恶至此。  
仿佛正是这一枪彻底打碎了覆盖在Sam脸上的面具，Dean看着眉目之间还残存着慌张的Sam，吐出沉重的呼吸，咬牙一字一句地问道：“你做这一切，只是为了见我？我努力避免这些事发生，你却向恶魔妥协，只因为要见我？我跟你到底谁更愚蠢？”他说着扔下手里的枪，冲过去一把揪起Sam的衣襟，举拳还未揍到他脸上，身体就被一股无形的力量推开，后背狠狠撞上坚硬的墙壁。铁链撞到墙上弹起击打着身体，Dean痛得闷哼出声，却不肯示弱地瞪视着Sam。  
“我知道我永远没法成为你和老爸想我成为的那种人。”面对异常愤怒的Dean，Sam却意外地冷静下来，他花费了一点时间来收拾面对Dean自杀时的惶恐与痛，而后吐字清晰地回答Dean的问题，“我做不到你们要求我的那种聪明，我不可能把你……或者把你和老爸放在任何人、任何东西之后。我也知道我总在让你们失望，如果当初我和你没有分开，即便到最后也要走到这不可收场的一步，如果是你的意思，我愿意跟Lucifer同归于尽，我会把我这一生的荣耀都给你，只为了让你不再对我失望。但我唯一不能接受的是你不去底特律找我——你也让我失望过很多次，Dean，你从不肯站在我这边，但那些我都可以找成千上万个理由说服自己，只有那次，只有那一次，我觉得是你把我丢在了底特律，你为了别人选择背叛我。”  
听着Sam的话，Dean想起梦中Lucifer指控他父亲的那番话。或许Lucifer便是Sam在他梦中的投射，而Lucifer口中的上帝便指的是他。他在梦里因为Lucifer那番话竟心中酸涩得忍不住流泪，像此刻他依旧年轻的弟弟站在他面前冷静地陈述对他的失望。  
他们在芝加哥被围困了半个月，通讯中断，好容易快要突围，猎人中却有人被恶魔收买，那废弃的工厂被感染者冲破，恶魔们盘踞在空中，不断有黑烟俯冲而下侵占人类的皮囊。猎人们陷入苦战，依旧为疼痛所累的Dean背后受伤差点伤到脊椎。晕迷的他被同伴拖到画着恶魔陷阱的地下室藏了起来，其后的两个月里他都因为受伤而无法动弹，而在第三个月里，猎人们终于带着所剩无几的正常人冲破了感染者的包围。  
尚未恢复的Dean艰难地一个人从芝加哥赶到底特律，而底特律已经彻底成为一座破败的死城。街道两旁的建筑顺次坍圮，满布尘土的街道上到处都是碎砖、枯朽的树枝与尸体。车辆停在路边，多数都被倒塌的房屋压烂，少数完好的也早被灰尘覆盖。Dean独自走遍了底特律的所有街道，带着一颗痛到冰冷的心翻过所有匍匐在地的死者，一个一个确认，却没能找到Sam的尸体。  
他仍感觉不到Sam，他和Sam之间的联接彻底断了。也许Sam的灵魂已经遭遇不测，而他的皮囊则被恶魔侵占。Dean想自己没有痛哭的时间了，可他仍在发情与伤口未愈的疼痛中流下痛苦的眼泪。  
他会杀了Lucifer，就像他下地狱的那四个月里Sam不眠不休追杀Lilith报仇一样。此后的每一天与他和Sam分开之后的每一天又不一样了，食物不再是食物，音乐不再是音乐，它们像这个世界为了阻止他而刻意放到他面前的障碍，白天和黑夜也失去意义，唯有仇恨与杀意支撑着他。  
他在每一个梦里都让自己亲手扼断恶魔的脖子，恶魔毁于皮囊之中，而他终于得到Sam的皮囊。  
他在每一个梦里都亲手为Sam的尸体掘开一个坟墓，抱着Sam轻轻放进那沉默的坑洞中，一抔土一抔土地将他埋葬——梦中的Dean没有焚烧Sam的尸体，或许他是想让Sam残存的灵魂碎片能借由这完整的躯体进入天堂，即便它曾为恶魔驱使，然而猎人的灵魂在生前依旧为抵抗恶魔做出了斗争。  
但Dean真的做梦都想不到他日日夜夜恨不得亲自手刃的恶魔，却是他弟弟，是他拖着受伤的身体找遍整座底特律城都未找到的Sam Winchester。  
他可以向Sam解释这一切，可即便他解释了，Sam也不会从恶魔再变回人类——他所做的那一切仍无法消弭，他已经堕落的灵魂再也回不来。

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

2

Sam把Dean留在了牢房里，他任由自己的力量将他哥牢牢钉在墙壁上，让沉重的铁链缠紧他疲累的身体。Sam看向Dean的眼睛时总觉得痛，他不知那痛是怎么回事，正如他每一日清晨在阳光中醒来，不知今日是否会后悔当初的选择一样。  
他并不憎恨任何人，只是三年前当他在底特律看着第三十日的夕阳沉入地平线，血红的余光让整座城市恍若沉入浓郁的血田，他那颗满怀期待的心也彻底陷入血田。  
他是Dean的弟弟，即便Dean不会事事对他有求必应，可Dean也从未如此冷硬地对他弃之不理过。恶魔就盘踞在他周围，如果Dean能来，就算灵魂已经完全被黑暗吞灭，他也愿意拼上自己的生命与恶魔做个决断，他愿意用自己的全部生命作为牺牲带着一切邪恶之物重回地狱。  
可是Dean放弃了他。  
夕阳的最后一束光被深蓝色天幕遮掩，漆黑的天空看不见月亮，黯淡的星光之下，与兄长彻底失去联接的青年孤独地站在坍圮的大厦一侧，侧头询问一个恶魔Dean是不是不会再来了。  
巧舌如簧的恶魔小心翼翼地沉默着，它听见青年幽微如风的抽泣声，便咧开笑容亲昵地凑过去劝慰他说或许他的兄弟正在赶来这里的路上，然而它话还未完就被青年撕碎。黑烟在半空扭曲着，发出嘶哑凄厉的惨叫，烈焰自尘土满布的地面陡然腾起，瞬时便燃尽了黑烟。  
Sam知道恶魔都是骗子，它们只有在与人类交易时才会说实话。  
他不需要与恶魔交易。  
却需要恶魔的忠诚。  
他不憎恨任何人，只是不明白这世界究竟有何魅力能让Dean宁愿选择放弃他。  
他想见Dean。  
如果Dean不想见Sam Winchester，就让他来见见恶魔。  
牢房之外的阳光分外刺目，适应了幽暗光线的双眼被光线照得陡然眯起，Sam下意识地低头看向自己投射在地面上的影子。无论Dean变得多么冷酷多么不在乎他，他都有一千一万种逼Dean屈服的办法，然而现在最大的阻碍确实——他仍摆脱不掉自己这颗属于Sam Winchester的心。  
他想要的不仅仅是Dean来见他，不是他能再次得到Dean，而是Dean能承认他，他想听到Dean的道歉，他仍想听Dean亲口告诉他在这世界上唯有他最重要。  
而Sam知道对现在的他与Dean来说，那无异是痴人说梦。  
恶魔在阳光之下快速向Sam小跑过来，询问他们抓住的那些人类该怎么处理。原本这些问题是无须请示Sam的，Sam既不顾惜人类也不在乎恶魔，他一心一意只想见到Dean而已。恶魔们对此心知肚明，他们合作只是各取所需。可Dean被俘之后一切的情势都变了，Sam此刻仍是恶魔的王，他很可能因为Dean的立场而一改过去对人类冷酷无情的态度。恶魔都不是傻瓜。  
“把他们关在一起，你们要看中了谁的皮囊……”Sam说着，像突然想到什么似的，猛然抬起头对身边的恶魔说道，“把他们关在一起，不许动他们。立刻就去。”  
恶魔愣了一下，并不知这位严格意义上来说都不是恶魔的王心里在盘算些什么。  
或许又是跟他的兄弟有关。  
恶魔们都知道Sam不仅是那个人类首领的弟弟，更是曾经标记了他的Alpha。对于为何这样一个人被挑选出来成为了恶魔之王，邪恶之物们自然有自己的想法，他们乱伦，灵魂自然属于地狱，况且，Sam和Dean还有一点并不自知。  
Sam交代完这些，转身又折回牢中。原本他离开后，那些燃烧的蓝焰自然都熄灭了，牢房里又恢复了恍若墓穴的死寂与黑暗。他脚上的皮鞋踏过坚实的砖块地面发出轻微的踢踏声，或许是刚刚享受过阳光的温暖，此刻的Sam竟感觉到一丝寒意。  
空气里始终有一股难闻的气味，这里死过太多人，Sam以为那是死亡的气味。而此时，那气味里混入了另一股气味，Sam感到熟悉，他轻轻翕动鼻翼，燥热就这么随着这股气味从他鼻腔钻入体内，在他腑脏之间点燃了一把炽烈的火。  
是Dean发情的气味。  
23岁的Sam就是在这样的气味与Dean的哭声里标记了他哥。那时的他抱紧了喘息着抽噎的Dean，像自己终于获得此生最后一块遗落的灵魂碎片，他小心翼翼将Dean的灵魂嵌入自己的灵魂之中，于是他的生命就此变得完整。  
Sam呼出沉重的气息，加快脚下的步伐朝气味的源头大步走去。他的喉咙因为这气味而干渴而刺痛，曾经让他觉得孤卓的手指此刻也蠢蠢欲动地妄图攀上某个人的身体，在他身上留下数不尽的指痕。  
他想用力咬住Dean的颈后。  
想像他23岁那年一样把他哥圈进怀里。  
他想再次标记Dean，重新与他建立起联接。  
此刻的Dean正眩晕无力地靠着墙角沉重喘息着。自三年前那次发情之后他便再也没有发情过，他与无数人上过床，却从不允许再有人标记他。他以为从今往后他再也不会发情了，没想到却在见到Sam之后立刻陷入令人焦躁的发情热中。  
自己的气味混进空气里那股莫名难闻的气味里，Dean觉得恶心，发情期里的高热让他的泪腺不断分泌出碍事的眼泪，来自各个关节的疼痛叫他忍不住大声骂出下流的脏话。他试着站起来，手掌撑紧墙壁，可他刚刚站直膝盖，湿热的液体便从他不自觉收缩的穴中滑出。  
“见鬼的。”他嘟囔着，烦躁地扯了扯领口，布料摩擦着疼痛的乳头，仅仅只是如此轻微的刺激都让他情不自禁地仰头呻吟起来。  
蓦地有脚步声从远处传来，而比脚步声来得更快的是气味。  
是Sam的。  
他的气味像捕猎的响尾蛇，准确找到了猎物所在，吐着信子循迹追来，只等一口将猎物整个吞下。Dean呼吸，顿时鼻腔里全是Sam的气味，热的更热，痛的更痛，身体仿佛还牢记着这气味，还记得这气味的主人曾经是如何亲吻抚摸这具身体，记得这气味的主人如何咬紧颈后标记了他。  
湿润的小穴更加饥渴地收缩起来，滑出的液体让Dean感觉内裤里一片湿润粘稠。勃起的性器被布料厚实的裤子里鼓涨着，坚硬而疼痛。他靠着墙角狼狈地吸了吸鼻子，伸手胡乱抹去脸上的汗水，竭力调整着呼吸。  
他并不想让Sam知道他还在渴求他。  
他不想让Sam误会他还在渴求他。  
四周又燃起蓝色的火焰，Dean知道是Sam来了，他暗暗用手推了身边的墙壁一把，在Sam面前站直了身体。他知道自己还在因为热与痛而颤抖，知道自己无论如何都平复不下来的呼吸以及掩饰不了的气味会告诉Sam一切，可他不会再像从前那样等待着自己的Alpha用吻和精液帮他渡过每个难熬的发情期。  
“你发情了。”站在牢房外的Sam看着蓝焰照耀之下的Dean，露骨的视线从他泛红的眼眶顺着他发红的鼻尖一路向下，最终停在了他鼓起的腿间。年轻的恶魔之王舔了舔干涸的嘴唇，在满是Dean气味的空气里深吸了一口气，用手里的那把钥匙打开了门。  
高大的身躯挤进牢房，让这原本就狭窄的空间一瞬变得更加逼仄。即便他们之间还隔着几步的距离，可Dean仿佛已经感受到来自Sam身体的热度，视线无法自持地在Sam的嘴唇与双手之间流连。  
“那之后的发情期你都找了谁？”Sam走近Dean。Dean没有喝止他，亦没有后退，只是沉默着往他脸上送过来一拳。  
Sam没有闪躲，伸手握住Dean的拳头。过去的他可能躲不开、或是挡不住Dean的拳头，但现在他不可能会输给Dean。他抓着Dean的拳头翻转手腕，被扭过手臂的Dean顿时痛得皱紧眉头。Sam抓着Dean的肩膀让他转身，将他的手臂扭到身后用力把他按到墙上用身体压住。  
他一手压住Dean的后背，膝盖牢牢顶住Dean的腿，Dean挣扎着，拖动着铁链哗啦作响。  
“都有谁操过你？”Sam用鼻尖轻轻磨蹭着Dean脑后的短发，用力吸入他的气味。这是他曾经的Omega，这里满是他曾经喜爱的气味。他们的下体紧贴在一起，Sam硬起的性器隔着层层布料磨蹭着Dean的臀缝，Dean突然颤抖着拱起脊背，嘴里却放肆地骂起脏话。他唯一自由的那只手探向身后胡乱摸索抓握着，企图能找出什么破绽来制服Sam。  
湿润柔软的舌尖舔上Dean的耳后。Sam知道Dean那里很敏感，他熟知Dean身体的每一处，即便闭上眼睛也能得知兄长此刻的表情与身体的反应。他没去理会Dean那只不太听话的手，任由它时而握住他的手腕时而揪紧他的衣服，而他的舌头和牙齿已经缠上了Dean的耳廓，他含住Dean的耳垂，轻轻吮吸，用舌头慢慢舔舐。  
Dean在他与墙壁之间的空间里扭动着，像挣扎，又像过去那些刻意缄默的邀请。Sam按住Dean后背的那只手绕到身前，准确地按在了Dean左胸前已经突起的乳头上。令人愉悦兴奋的轻微刺痛让Dean忍不住呻吟出声。他张开干涸的嘴唇不断喘息着，就算隔着几层布料，他仿佛也能感受到来自Sam性器的热度，穴口在他弟弟下流的摩擦之下更加渴切地收缩着，分泌出的液体与性器分泌的前液几乎弄湿整条内裤，湿腻的布料紧贴着性器和囊袋，他毫无自觉地扭动着腰，似乎想摆脱这条让人难受的该死内裤。  
“回答我的问题。”Sam语气一沉，一口咬住Dean的耳廓，继而用力捏紧拉扯着他的乳头，Dean紧贴着他却又不停扭动挣扎的身体让他疼痛的性器更加疼痛。  
疼痛让Dean不禁叫出声，他急促地呼吸着，身体却像舍不得离开Alpha的这只手，甚至主动用乳头磨蹭着Sam的手指。他低声嘟囔了几句，又挣扎了几下，伸手挥开Sam的手，低吼了一句：“去你妈的！”  
“你没有被标记，”Sam说着再次用鼻尖磨蹭着Dean，轻轻嗅着他身上的气味，“我们的联接断了，让我再标记你一次，好吗？”他啄吻着Dean汗湿的颈后，吮吻出吻痕，继而伸出舌头慢慢舔去Dean脖子上的汗液。他顶跨的动作变得粗暴了些，像是要就这么操进Dean的身体里一样。Dean因为他的动作突然一阵脚软，无力的膝盖几乎承受不住身体的重量差点跌倒，他抱住他，用他那酷似多年前那23岁的青年的声音重复道，“让我再标记你一次，好吗？”  
“去你妈的。”Dean浑身上下已被汗水湿透，高热让他差不多每眨一次眼睛都会有眼泪跟着掉下来。鼻腔里也黏糊糊的，让他说话声都闷闷的，他吸了吸鼻子，又恶狠狠地补充了一句，“我不会让一个恶魔婊子来标记我。”  
他刚说完这句话就痛得闷哼出声。  
是Sam狠狠咬了他的颈后。他像一头猛兽般一把揪住Dean的头发用力拉过一边，任由自己的牙齿深陷入他哥的皮肤里，任由它们咬破皮肤，任由血染湿它们。  
Sam不是没有这样喝过恶魔血。他咬破过恶魔的咽喉，也咬破过它们的手腕，他像个吸血鬼那样不知餍足地吞咽着恶魔的血，却从不愿让Dean看到他那时的样子。  
可Sam此刻却非常希望这牢房里能有一面镜子，他想让Dean看看他在吸食恶魔血时的模样，正如正义的猎人首领所说，他不过是个恶魔婊子，丑态毕露。  
他想用牙齿一块一块撕下Dean的皮肉，咬碎他的内脏，直到他的兄长成为一副森白的骷髅。  
血的味道翻滚在舌头表面，Sam将嘴唇贴紧Dean的皮肤，吮吸着，耳边满是Dean痛苦的呻吟。血液混进津液里被吞咽，他闭上眼睛，将手伸进Dean的衣服里，手掌肆无忌惮抚摸他汗湿的身体。  
他用手指摘弄Dean的乳头，用指甲掐住变硬的肉粒，拉扯，揉弄。Dean的身体随着他手上近乎折磨的动作小幅度颤动着，嘴里的脏话一直没断过，可他从未听Dean说过哪怕一句恶毒的诅咒。  
Dean叫他恶魔，叫他婊子，却从不说任何有关于“死”的句子。  
这个突如其来的发现让Sam更加愤怒。这怒火毫无来由，毫无道理，像他也不明白自己到底还想从Dean这里得到什么。  
他一手抓住Dean的领后，稍稍用力便撕碎了Dean的衣服。布料被撕破的声响尖锐刺耳，Dean的身体因此紧张地瞬间绷紧。  
Sam低头吻他满是伤疤的背，他在Dean突起的蝴蝶骨上留下吻痕与咬痕，毫不在意双手已经自由的Dean肆意挥动的手以及不断抽打在他身上的铁链，仿佛他已感知不到痛。铁链不止一次地抽在他脸颊上，Colt子弹制造出来的伤口永远不会愈合，它就这么裸露着，在铁链击打过来时加倍地痛加倍地热，如同来自地狱的火，总有一天会把他这具皮囊吞没。  
Sam粗暴的手指在带来疼痛的同时也带来了快感，万分渴望Alpha的Dean被迫贴紧墙壁，在Sam的触碰与亲吻之中吐出满是欲望与痛苦的呻吟，打颤的双腿因为饱胀的欲望几乎无法好好站立。曾经熟悉的气味并不能像过去那样缓解他身体的不适，反而会让他更加难受，他想Sam能脱掉他们身上碍事的裤子，想Sam分开他的腿用力操他，把精液留在他身体里。  
他想Sam能像过去那样一面咬着他的颈后一面把阴茎插进他饥渴的穴中，他想被Sam填满，被Sam鼓胀的结固定，被Sam操得精疲力尽。他想做爱过后还能被Sam拖去浴室洗个敷衍的澡，然后在浴室里再慢悠悠地跟弟弟做一次。  
记忆的片段像屋顶崩落的雪砸在Dean身上，寒意从张开的毛孔钻入身体，他突然打了个寒战，嘶哑地说了句“不”。  
而后是一秒——又或者是久远至永恒的静默，Sam像跪在了Dean身后，他的手终于离开Dean被折磨得又红又肿的乳头，快速解开Dean的皮带，拉下裤链，而后连同内裤一起扯下他的裤子。  
Dean的性器、囊袋、以及穴口周围甚至臀瓣和腿根都湿漉漉的，Sam用两根手指微微撑开他的臀瓣，透明的液体自不断收缩的穴口滑落，缓慢滑下大腿。Dean吞咽着，想踢开Sam，Sam一手按住他的膝弯，将舌头舔进他柔软湿润的穴中。  
几乎是立刻地，Dean突然猛烈颤抖起来，气息急促，每一个颤音里都带着压抑的哭腔。他能感受到自己的内壁正收缩蠕动着接纳Sam的舌头，他身体里的每个细胞都尖叫着想让Sam的舌头能操得更深些。快感从每个他被Sam肢体接触的部分开始蔓延，他的臀瓣正被Sam握在手掌中用力揉弄，那感觉该死地好，每个细胞都在尖叫，膝盖在Sam的抚弄之下又是一阵发软。  
舔舐发出的声音点燃了Dean的羞耻，可欲望却更强烈了，他能想象那些液体是怎么缠上Sam的舌头和嘴唇，是怎么弄脏他的脸和手指——他能想象Sam是怎么被他分泌的液体弄得肮脏不堪，进而让他变得更热、更湿，让他变得更加无耻放荡。  
可他得拒绝Sam，于是他一遍遍撑起凶狠的语气带着哭腔警告Sam不许标记他。  
Sam几乎笑出来，他的兄长似乎都忘记了，他们已经不再是过去那对兄弟，这里再没有过去那个只要兄长拒绝就绝不会继续做下去的弟弟，只有恶魔。可他并不打算此刻就标记Dean——在Dean允许之前，他不会标记Dean。  
“我很好奇，”Sam的舌尖在Dean的穴口周围打着圈，慢慢舔去那周围以及臀缝上的液体，“你过去的部下看到你现在的样子，会不会后悔那时没有立刻标记你？”他说着用手轻轻摩挲Dean的膝弯，亲吻着Dean的臀，腾出一只手弹了个响指，召唤来刚刚在牢房外询问他该怎么处理人类的恶魔。  
黑眼的士兵出现在这牢房中，抬头就看见他们亲爱的王跪在人类脚边亲吻着赤裸的人类。或许是察觉到又有恶魔出现，满身汗水与吻痕的人类陡然绷紧身体，扭头狠狠瞪了恶魔一眼。  
而Sam，恶魔之王，他并未起身面对自己的部下，依旧迷恋地亲吻着他曾经的Omega。他的手指圈住人类的性器，人类因此呻吟出声，色情的叫声让一旁的恶魔都不由愣了一下。  
“他们，被关在哪里？”

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

3

恶魔从他片刻的怔忡中匆忙回过神，惶恐不安地向王报告它关押俘虏的地点。  
Sam的手攀在Dean身体之上，汗湿的手掌游走在Dean同样汗湿的皮肤上。他站起身，突然用力将从未停止过挣扎的兄长抱进怀里，一面亲吻他的耳尖一面用低沉而冰冷的声音说道：“让他们看看你，看看他们的首领最后会怎么哭着求恶魔操他。”  
Dean猛地撇开头避开Sam的嘴唇，扭头怒视着Sam，正要说话，却被Sam狠狠吻住嘴唇。  
这是重逢后的第一个吻。  
Sam在心里喟叹。  
他圈紧Dean的身体，腾出一只手在身侧的虚空中信信划过，牢房里愈发明亮起来，蓝色火焰蓬勃燃烧着，他们左侧的那堵墙宛若融化般慢慢变得透明，而后出现了一个巨大的空洞，反映出海市蜃楼一般的幻象。Sam迷恋而温存地亲吻了一会儿Dean，Dean想抗拒，舌头却蛇一样粘人地缠着Sam，直到Sam放开他，他的舌尖仍留恋不舍地伸出一小截暴露在湿润的嘴唇之外，像不舍Sam的离开，像他想继续，想Sam能继续这么吻他，让他停留在美好的快感里。  
而Sam却捏着Dean的下巴强迫他转头过去看着那些幻象。  
Dean认不出来那是哪里，只是在一个破败而空旷的建筑里，他曾经的部下们都伤痕累累地挤在狭窄的空间里，浓郁的黑烟盘踞在他们头顶，仿佛正苦恼地挑选着自己喜爱的皮囊。  
就在那幻象出现的同一瞬，他们仿佛是看到了Dean，全都齐齐朝他这边扭头，瞪大了眼睛，像目睹了Dean此刻赤裸着被恶魔抱在怀中的羞耻丑态。  
那些质疑又震惊的眼神岩浆般狠狠灼伤了Dean的眼睛。牙齿突然用力咬住舌尖，Dean更加用力挣扎起来，Sam握住他下巴的手力气大得却像要捏碎他的骨头一样。  
Sam收紧手臂抱着Dean，用他的力量控制了Dean的身体。Dean蓦地便停下了反抗，身体驯服地靠在Sam怀里，即便Sam放开钳制他的双手，他也没有从自己的弟弟怀中离开。  
再次失去身体支配权令他愤怒地低喝Sam的名字，他还是称呼他为恶魔，Sam听他又在赌咒了，他说他一定会干掉他。Sam察觉到空气中出现了一丝小小的波动，回过头，黑眼的恶魔正吞咽着，不安地看着他们。  
“你还想继续待在这里吗？”Sam漠然看了它一眼，又扭头回来，欣赏着Dean的身体在他的力量控制下慢慢展开。他的Dean转过身，伸手过来搂住他的脖子，他低头过去吻他，双手放肆地抚摸、捏弄。  
Dean仍然瞪着愤怒的双眼，这双眼睛因为眼泪而闪闪发亮，可当中尖刀般的情绪却叫人不快。Sam的舌头翻搅着Dean的口腔，嘴唇用力磨蹭着他的嘴唇，他吮吸，又轻轻啃咬，从Dean鼻腔里呼出的急促气息让他又甜蜜又痛，欲望撕扯他的身体，而他，想撕碎Dean。  
一旁的恶魔惊惶地从这蓝焰笼罩的牢房里逃走。走前它只来得及看清楚王的手指扣紧了人类的腰，人类僵硬的手指无所适从地紧贴着王的颈后，它担心那双手会突然扼断王的脖子。  
“宝贝，接吻的时候闭上眼睛。”Sam呢喃，语气冷得像严冬里屋檐旁边垂下的锋利冰柱。Dean依旧瞪着眼睛，他曾经深深迷恋这双眼睛，在此时却依然强行用力量强迫他闭上。  
Sam舔着Dean的嘴唇，舔他被津液弄湿的下巴，当Dean的嘴唇获得自由，他的赌咒便一刻不停。即便多年前Dean在床上就喜欢这么干，可那时他一边哭一边说的却是“我一定会把你的屁股踢开花”，Sam也想回到那个时候，他的手指温存地抚摸Dean的咽喉，直到Dean再也吐不出任何一个完整的单词。  
这个时候，Dean只要发出他最下流的叫声就够了。  
Sam啃咬着Dean的喉结，绕到Dean身后的手上下抚摸着他的脊柱，手指在尾椎附近暧昧地画着圆圈，他察觉到Dean的靠近，这并非他的力量强迫所致，而是发情中的Omega在本能驱使之下竭尽自己所能地邀请引诱着Alpha。  
Sam想再次成为Dean的Alpha。  
他想在Dean身上留下自己的气味。  
想所有人都能从Dean身上闻到他的气味。  
他想让所有人知道他标记了Dean。  
Dean是他的Omega。  
Sam含住Dean红肿的乳头，牙关轻合，锐利的牙齿轻轻啃咬的肉粒，而柔软的舌头却又温柔地舔着乳尖，轮番折磨着坚硬发痛的乳头。他的手指陷入Dean湿润的臀缝间，慢慢撑开，中指绕着穴口周围抚摸着褶皱，却慢悠悠地不肯刺入Dean饥渴多时的小穴。  
被过分折磨的乳头与过分不满足的小穴像锁住Dean的两条铁链，它们向两头拉扯着Dean，快感与饥渴在他血液里相互撕咬、纠缠，Sam为他带去的快感只会让他疼痛的性器更加疼痛、空虚的小穴更加空虚。  
他不断吐出带着抽噎的喘息，每当Sam吮吸他的乳头时，羽毛般轻挠的快感就会让他情不自禁地发出低沉而柔软的叫声，腰身跟随着Sam打圈的手指晃动着，不停用穴口蹭着Sam有些粗糙的指腹。性器前端与穴口还在不断外涌着液体，他想被人触碰，他想有人握住或是含住他的阴茎，他想射精，想有人射在他身体里，用精液暂时平息他躁动不安的发情热。  
“你一直以来都喜欢这样，被我吮吸乳头，让我把它们弄得又红又肿，而你在以后的几天里只要穿上衣服就会弄痛它们。”Sam说着又用力吮吸了一下，Dean猝不及防地尖叫出声，发红的眼皮和湿漉漉的睫毛颤抖着，Sam却始终不允许他睁开眼睛。他宁愿看着这样的Dean，看他闭起眼睛，就当他也在享受，扭着腰臀磨蹭着他，求他操他。  
“现在他们也都知道你喜欢这个了。”Sam说着将手指刺进Dean灼热湿润的穴中。饥渴已久的内壁立收缩着咬紧，Sam毫不费力地推进手指，整根没入，而后又加入了一根。他察觉到Dean的身体僵了一下，却没有停下，手指分剪着撑开Dean的内壁，笑着吻了一下Dean的胸口，“他们也会听见你屁股里发出的黏糊糊的水声，你里面总是那么湿那么热，那么紧那么下流。下次我会让你骑在我身上，那是你喜欢的，你可以像以前那样一边操自己一边对我说些你最喜欢的下流话。”  
被迫紧闭双眼的Dean看不见他曾经的同伴们此刻是怎样的表情，也不知道Sam下一刻还会做些什么、说些什么。疼痛的乳头带给他的快感仿佛比几年前的更加强烈了，好像只要Sam再用力吮吸，他就会兴奋得射出来。Sam的手指在他的穴中翻搅着，稍稍缓解了他渴望被某个Alpha狠操的焦躁不适。  
他应该抗拒，所有人都看着他，他不可能再让一个恶魔标记自己。可他喜欢Sam吮吸他乳头的嘴唇，那让他舒服得想尖叫，他喜欢Sam操弄着他的手指，它们撑开他柔软潮湿的内壁，把他饥渴的小穴填得满满当当，他想张开腿把它们吞得更深些，想扭腰迎合它们，想它们顶住他的前列腺让他抽噎着高潮。  
所有人都在看他。  
他感觉自己的阴茎因为那些他看不见的目光变得更硬了，快感从尾椎缓慢向上攀升，他颤抖着，每当Sam在他耳畔呢喃“他们都在看你”时，他敏感的内壁就一阵激烈地紧缩，前液从龟头前端涌出，当他察觉到Sam稍稍拉开他们的距离、似乎是想让他的同伴们看他翘起的阴茎时，他想说“不”，想怒吼，可张开嘴唇也只能发出断续的呻吟。  
当腺体被Sam的手指按住时，Dean仰起脖子发出满足的呻吟，内壁紧缩紧紧咬着Sam的手指，缠着他，希望他能给予更多令人目眩的快感。邪恶的手指像知悉Dean的一切心思，按压着他的前列腺，在他哭喊出声时又退出，将带出的液体涂在他结实的臀瓣和腰后，他把Dean分泌的液体涂在他身体上，这让Dean羞耻，然而快感却在羞耻与动摇中愈发强烈，他想大骂，张开嘴除了呻吟什么话都说不出。  
“你想被我操，对吗？”Sam说着再次将手指操进Dean的穴中，折磨着他可怜的腺体，Dean几乎忍耐不住哭声，眼泪让他的眼皮和眼角泛开鲜艳的红色，每当Sam的手指深深插入，他都想拱起背让Sam能插得更深。  
Sam用另一只手握住从刚刚开始就一直刻意被忽视的Dean的性器，Dean的身体猛然颤抖起来，都来不及尖叫便射在了Sam手中。Sam也愣了一下。Dean在强烈的快感与高潮余韵中大声喘息着，腰身还不自觉地扭动着，而湿润的内壁更加激烈地收缩起来，像满怀期待，期待Sam用他的阴茎替代手指狠狠插入，一遍一遍顶到最深处。  
“你想被我标记。”Sam笑起来，这笑声终于不再冰冷，像他又变成那个普通的人类青年，恶作剧般把手上的精液涂在Dean的脸和嘴唇上，“只要你点头就能得到你想要的，我会操你，标记你，我会让还在发情期当中的你每天都被我的精液填满。我会照顾好你。”他说着低头吻Dean的脸颊，伸出舌头慢慢舔去上面的精液。  
Dean的身体已经不自觉地紧紧贴在了身后的墙壁上，他紧压着Sam的手，腰臀不断上下晃动着，就这么在Sam的手指上操着自己。大腿内侧早就因他分泌的液体湿得一塌糊涂，他在Sam的气味里断续喘息着，身体里的每个细胞都嘶叫着逼迫他点头。  
热极了。  
痛极了。  
他需要Sam。  
Sam等待着Dean。  
只要他点头。  
而Dean并不打算让恶魔标记自己。  
漫长的等待之后依旧只有Omega痛苦又欢愉的叫声，Dean还紧闭着双眼，眼泪让他发红的眼角泛着阵阵刺痛，他大声喘息着，每当察觉控制身体的力量减弱他都会竭力避开Sam的手指，而这时那股力量便重新桎梏他的身体，压着他，让Sam的手指再次顺利地操进他身体里，用力抽插，翻搅他湿润的小穴。  
Dean始终不肯点头。  
Sam感觉胸腔里像被塞进一大团蓬松的棉花，轻轻的软软的，却堵得密密实实，让他呼吸困难。他突然抱起Dean的腿，强迫他用双腿环住自己的腰。  
压住双眼的力量终于消失，Dean赫然睁开眼睛，Sam落下凶狠的吻，一只手捏着他的臀压向自己鼓起的腿间，不断摩擦着他湿透的股间。  
Alpha的气味在这一刻陡然变得更加浓烈，Dean在这气味里呛咳出声，咳嗽声在Sam又往他穴中加入一根手指时突然变调成尖锐的呻吟。内壁再次被撑开的快感让他忍不住抽泣出声，酥麻的快感让他的腰和腿不住打着颤，性器抽搐着很快又射精了，Sam似乎笑了笑，笑声里的喘息与细碎的呻吟让Dean感觉自己越发的欲求不满起来。  
Sam不断将自己疼痛的胯顶向Dean的腿根，布料摩擦着Dean的会阴，强烈的快感与想被标记的渴望在Dean体内不断发酵，让他恍惚有种血管炸开的错觉。  
他会成为碎片。  
人类失神想道。  
视线被眼泪弄得一片模糊，就连近在咫尺的Sam的脸都看不清。  
可是这里没有Sammy。  
这久违的称谓让Dean心里蓦然滑过一丝剧痛，他倒吸着气，身体在快感的胁迫中跟随着恶魔顶撞的动作下流地晃动，熟悉的气味让他想叫某个人的名字，让他想落泪，想复仇，想去地狱，想上到天堂去寻找某个灵魂。  
Dean想揪住恶魔的头发，想咬住恶魔的脖子，他想自己此刻能有一把枪，一把刀，或是一根针、一截断骨，他得有武器，身体却不受自己控制。  
余光里，他曾经的同伴们似乎还看着他们，他们都在看他，看他被恶魔抱起压在墙上，看他张开腿环住恶魔的腰，被恶魔亲吻，在恶魔怀里变成湿漉漉的婊子。  
坚硬的阴茎隔着布料摩擦着囊袋，Dean抽着气用力拱起背，不自觉地夹紧双腿。收缩得越来越厉害的内壁欲求不满地吞吐着Sam滑腻的手指，但这些只会让身体更加疼痛，他不断吞咽着津液，可喉咙一直干渴；他不断射精，自己的肚子和恶魔的西装上全都是黏糊糊的精液，但这些都无法缓解他的难受。  
“只要你点头。”  
Sam的声音也因为压抑的欲望而嘶哑无比。他跟Dean一样喘得厉害，脸和脖子上全都是汗水。一直操着Dean的手指裹满Dean分泌的液体，滑腻得几乎抓不住Dean的臀。  
他曾经并不喜欢这样，他无法漠视Dean的任何一点痛苦，过去那个人类青年总会慢慢亲吻他哥，在他哥开口恳求之前就奉上他需要的一切——他的吻，他的触碰和他的爱意。  
Dean却放弃了这些。  
可Sam仍想得到Dean，他想得到Dean的一切，像他想从父亲那里拉过自己的兄长，想从天堂那边夺回自己的兄长，他想Dean自私冷酷的灵魂能进入自己的皮囊，想他肮脏的血液能换掉Dean那一身无用的人类之血。  
只要Dean点头，只要Dean能重新认同他，那就让过去这五年里的分别、过去这三年里的愤懑与上一刻一闪而过的恨意消散，让它们离开他的身体与心，各自找到新的宿主。  
可Dean只是呻吟，抽噎，眼神因快感变得迷离，却始终不肯点头。他甚至都不在意其他人类看他的眼神了，仿佛他们也不存在了，整个世界都消失了，宇宙缩小成一个核，核仁是他负隅顽抗的不允许。  
Sam用力掐紧Dean的腿，喘息着狼狈地射精。  
他18岁那年不小心撞见发情的Dean在房间里自慰，刚刚成年的青年僵硬地握紧手里的门把手，性器一瞬痛得他闷哼出声，握着肛塞的Dean吸着鼻子狼狈地从床上爬起来逃进浴室，青年尴尬地站在门口，性器在裤子里抽搐着，在Dean关上浴室门的同时就那么射在了裤子里。  
那件事成为日后Dean嘲笑他的谈资，每当这烦人的Omega提起这件事时，青年总是忙不迭过去捂住他的嘴，或是直接吻过去。直到许久许久之后，年轻的Alpha似乎才猛然顿悟，或许他哥这么做只是想从他这里多得到几个吻而已。  
Sam看了一眼Dean，他几乎被汗水和眼泪淹没，还深深陷入痛与快感的拉锯战中，似乎根本没察觉到他厌恶的恶魔就在刚才直接射在了裤子里。  
他抽出手指，Dean立刻发出状似痛苦的呻吟。扭头看向那面还倒映着幻象的墙壁，人类还看着他们，他在他们的眼睛里看到了震诧与深深的厌恶，有人甚至已经握紧拳头，他们手臂上的肌肉高高隆起，即便每个人都受了伤，但那点血似乎完全不妨碍他们亲手杀死恶魔之王的渴望。  
你是因为他们吗？  
Sam想问Dean。他放下Dean，解除了桎梏他的力量，Dean摇晃着跌倒在地，他却站在那里，只是低头看着，没有上前去扶起他。  
他们经历过那么多。  
曾经他每一次跌倒Dean都会飞奔过来抱起他，为他揉按疼痛的额头或者膝盖，告诉他小男子汉不能随便掉眼泪。  
曾经他抱着被地狱犬撕烂的Dean回到Bobby家，为他洗干净身体，为他换上衣服，将他放进棺木里，埋进土壤中。  
而现在，他看着摇摇欲坠的兄长也没有伸出手。  
就像，他的兄长以为他死了也不去找他。  
Sam也不知道这一切到底是在哪个时间点上出了错。  
赤裸的Dean伏在地上艰难喘息了一会儿，接着伸出疲软无力的手攀住墙壁，站起来，弯腰捡起地上的裤子套上。  
“劝你就在这里杀了我。”他嘶哑的声音里满是叫人蠢蠢欲动的情色，Alpha的气味让他不自觉地翕动鼻翼，布满吻痕的身体总有意无意向Sam那边靠近，他甚至不怎么想穿上裤子——他还没被标记，Alpha还没真正操过他。  
“不然我发誓……”他看了一眼Sam——只是这么看着他，身体就因为欲望而绷紧发痛，他想自己此刻的眼神一定露骨又下流——他又看向幻景里的同伴，那里面所有人的面容叫他不由得瑟缩了一下，心脏好似被粗壮的木桩撞出无数深浅不一的坑洞，“我一定会……”  
“你会趴在我面前高高翘起你迷人的小屁股求我操你，求我标记你，求我准许你成为我的伴侣。”Sam突然捂住Dean的嘴，倾身吻了一下自己湿滑的手指，语气漠然地说道。

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

4

Sam离开之后接连两天没有来看过Dean，他像是不记得牢房里还关着他兄长这件事，可在他身边的每个恶魔都知道它们的王不会轻易忘记这些。  
上帝的消失与天堂里爆发的内战令无数天使坠落人间成为普通人，他们当中的不少人在这场战役中要么牺牲、要么被那些感染了恶魔病毒的人抓住最终也成为了感染者。天堂在人间的权威岌岌可危，因为Dean不肯成为Michael的皮囊，Lucifer也放弃了Sam的皮囊，他给了Sam力量，让他成为新的恶魔之王，一个堕天使在人间的代理人。  
但Sam并不理解为何人人都对这权力的极致趋之若鹜。他总在闲暇时看着窗外的废墟静静发呆，思索着即便他得到了整个世界、统治了整颗星球，即便此后所有的人类与恶魔都是匍匐他脚下的臣民，这一切对他而言也毫无意义。  
他甚至都不是顺应宿命才亲手将一切推至此，而是……他与Dean在其中做错了什么，错上加错，错上加错，当他们都错到无法回头，命运突然拐了一个弯与他们迎头碰上，一切反倒又回到恶魔为他们安排的命运上。  
Sam想得到的并非世界，这野心太大了，他5岁时最大的愿望只是能过一个有父亲有蛋糕的生日而已。但他已经不能抽身了，他势必要在“王”这个位置上待很久，他不能失去现在的权力，否则——Lucifer会庇护他，而Dean会下地狱，那时的他就无法庇护Dean了。  
他不想成为统治者。  
如果能有一个小一点的野心，他希望能跟Dean一起开着他们的车再次上路，吃垃圾食品，住廉价旅馆，用刀和枪解决恶灵与怪物，在狭窄的床上做爱。  
最低微的愿望总会成为遥不可及的痴人说梦。  
“剩下的还有多少人？”  
黑烟毒雾般从门缝里涌入Sam的书房，尽管以恶魔本体来见王是一件非常不礼貌的事，但这位随侍的品味太过独特，Sam厌恶他挑选的那些肢体不全的皮囊，便命令它不许穿着皮囊来见他。  
“首领被俘这件事对他们的影响很大，人类已经军心溃散，现在据点里都是堕天的那些天使在抵抗。”黑烟悬浮在Sam的书桌上，语气恭敬地向王报告着战况。  
天使们曾经毕竟都是战士，意志坚定，况且自视甚高的他们本就没有把一个区区人类当做自己的首领，不会因为Dean被俘这件事动摇也是理所当然。  
Sam对这些也没有太多兴趣，询问战况只是每日的例行公事，战役伊始他还曾亲自在美国各州走动，亲自让无数城市在转瞬间变成废墟，而从一年前开始他便安心地待在底特律，等着当年那个并未来找过他的兄长来找他。  
他似乎……有两天没去见过Dean了。  
Dean还在发情期。  
Sam知道发情期里的Omega有多痛苦，他哥每一次发情他都担心这时会突然出现一个Alpha标记了他，他非常担心Dean就这么心甘情愿地在其他Alpha面前张开腿，他害怕Dean会被别人标记，成为别人的伴侣，身上带有别人的气味。  
他总是害怕Dean有一天就不再是他的了。  
可越是害怕的事就越会发生。  
Sam想让Dean重新成为自己的。  
他把Dean就那么扔在牢房里，任由他被发情期折磨。Sam想他屈服，想他能松口允许。Sam不是想得到一个发情中的Omega，他想得到Dean，得到Dean的承认。  
黑烟安静悬浮在书桌前，当王沉默时，它也会沉默。尽管它品味古怪，可脑子不笨，王并未把他自己当做真正的恶魔，即便他似乎也不把自己当成人类了，可他压根儿一点都不喜欢恶魔。恶魔都是自私的东西，它不知道别的恶魔对这位王有什么看法，如果它现在还安全，就老老实实干自己该干的事，不多话，不多事，王就不会注意到它。  
Sam起身，绕过书桌走出书房，黑烟跟在他身后一路穿过走廊下了楼梯，走出行宫。  
在过去这几年里底特律城一直都是一片废墟，当王说要留在这里，恶魔们便在废墟中为他造了一座极尽奢华的行宫，像末日里的海市蜃楼，谁也不知道它能在这里伫立多久。  
牢房距离行宫还有一段距离，Sam几乎不会去那个地方。他的恶魔刽子手们喜欢那里，它们可以在那里尽情凌虐抓来的人类俘虏，玩弄他们的皮囊，再拧碎他们脆弱的灵魂。可当Dean被关进牢房时，所有的刽子手都离他远远的，它们知道那是谁，Dean Winchester，人类军的首领，亦是王的兄长。世界能有现在这个局面，也许恶魔们还该好好感谢他。  
天气渐渐转冷，但阳光总是很好，照在人身上总有说不出的温暖，连带让这四周的废墟都显出了一种怪异的生机，仿佛在这样的阳光之下，死去的万物都将复生，坍圮的会重新变回高高矗立的大厦，被折断的也会恢复成往日的参天大树。  
Sam想起两天前他从牢房里出来，带着一身的汗水和精液，恶魔们看上去都很惊讶，尽管它们乐见所有人类的堕落，也喜欢一切放纵的欢愉，但看到向来自律禁欲的王这样一副模样从自己面前经过，好奇心旺盛的恶魔还是会忍不住探听刚刚在牢房里发生的一切。  
Sam不害怕让恶魔们知道Dean是他唯一在意的人，不害怕意图不轨的恶魔会对Dean做什么。当一个人拥有了无上的力量，他便不惧怕仇敌，不惧怕一切威胁，他眨一眨眼就能让对方烟消云散，难道还会有人惧怕脚下的蝼蚁吗？  
进了牢房，一步一步走下台阶，光线一下子就暗了下来，寒气紧随空气里的那股难闻气味而来，仿佛光一消失，严冬就来了。刽子手们不知此刻又藏去了哪个角落，但Sam对此并不在意，只是不紧不慢地循着Dean的气味迈着步伐走向Dean的那间牢房。  
Dean依旧被铁链锁着双手，被撕碎的上衣还丢在一边，他赤裸着上身伏在地上，双眼轻轻阖着，不住地沉重喘息，浑身上下都是汗水与被热度蒸熏出的红色，脖子和胸口还分布着星点的吻痕和咬痕，而手臂上却满是鲜红带血的抓痕。  
他像是有些意识涣散，身体在发情期的不适中不时震颤着。他总是靠着药物或是他在商店里买的那堆玩具勉强渡过被标记之前的那些发情期，而这里，既没有缓解症状的药片，Sam看得出自他离开之后，Dean就再也没碰过他自己——这里藏着无数个恶魔，就算Sam走前贴心地抹去了墙壁上的幻象，他宁可忍耐、在忍耐不住时用指甲抓破皮肤来转移注意力，或者昏睡，怎么都好，也绝对不可能在这种地方自慰。  
气味总能比其他任何东西更快地刺激麻木的感官，热得头脑发晕的Dean因为这熟悉的气味而猛然睁开眼睛，但他的双眼此时已经很难对焦了，幽微的光线中，他仿佛看见牢房之外站立着无数个Sam，他们都低头看着他，黑暗笼住他们的脸，他什么都看不清。  
过后就是痛与热了。持续折磨了他两天的发情症状原本已经稍稍平息下去，在气味飘来的一瞬轰然复苏，粉屑般在他体内散开，附着在他的腑脏、血液和骨骼里，像不知名的虫，飞快啃食着他的身体。  
“呜……”  
饥渴的内壁再次收缩起来，不曾干涸的穴里又分泌出更多液体，Dean从未像此刻这样厌恶自己的身体，他从不在意是个Omega，即便每个发情期都想末日般的灾难，但过往的所有发情期加起来都不会比现在这个更糟糕了。  
他勉强用虚软的手臂撑起身体，攀着铁链摇摇晃晃地从地上爬起来，转身面对着Sam站好，紧绷着一张脸一言不发地盯着他。那道细长的伤口仍在Sam脸上，两天过去了，还像两天前那样，伤口里是鲜红带血的肉，不见结痂，不曾愈合。  
仿佛时间并不能改变那道伤口，仿佛时间治愈不好它，消抹不去它，它将长存，印记般永恒。  
五年的时间能改变多少东西呢？  
Sam了解曾经的Dean，那时他们都年轻，Dean明亮得像颗闪闪发光的恒星。他总是张扬不驯，倘若是那时的Dean站在这里，此时此刻，他不会如此死寂冰冷，反而会露出挑衅的笑容同他打招呼，叫他一声恶魔婊子。  
五年有多长？能发生多少事？可以把一个人变成另一个人吗？  
Sam想他还是喜爱过去的Dean多一些。  
“你看起来不太好。”Sam开口，目光逡巡在他满是抓痕的胳膊上。Dean身上有许许多多疤痕，唯独那些最可笑。它们让Dean看起来就像个怨气无处发泄的小气鬼，而Sam知道他兄长并非这样的人。  
仿佛Sam的一切都能影响到他。  
仅是气味和声音就让Dean的身体不由得绷紧，好不容易渐渐平息下来的欲望这一刻又热切起来。他光是看着Sam的眼睛便颤抖不已，他的视线扫过Sam的嘴唇与喉结，想起他的吻和那些贴近他耳畔说过的话，身体的疼痛在翻江倒海的回忆中愈发猛烈，他喘息着，在这一刻统统苏醒的记忆却再也平复不下去。  
Dean想起他弟弟会一面叫他的名字一面为他手淫。他总像个少年那样呢喃着“爱你”，手指翻搅着Dean湿润的屁股；或是用他那双酷似幼犬的眼睛凝望兄长，轻轻吻他的嘴唇，低低恳求他说“想看你为我打开你自己”，直到浑身发烫的Dean翻过身伏在床上高高翘起屁股，用手分开臀瓣。  
Dean有时会分不清让他无法抗拒的到底是他弟弟、还是他的Alpha、或是Sam，即便他知道在他心里Sam作为“弟弟”的部分远大于“爱人”，可偶尔还是会突然犯糊涂，揣着这个古怪的问题一连思索好几天。  
但现在不会了。  
此刻站在他面前的这个人，仿佛既不是他的弟弟、也不是他的Alpha，更不是什么Sam。Dean不知若一个人的灵魂发生了改变，这个人还能不能算是原本的那个他；他也不知道如果把那些本不属于他的部分剜除，剩下的残缺部分能不能算原本的他。这些问题太过艰涩，远比那个时常叫他思考好几天的问题更难解答。  
记忆在脑中不断发酵，身体跟随着发酵中的只言片语顺次有了反应。嘴唇很孤独，手掌渴望触碰结实的身体；乳头期待被亲吻、被粗暴地拉扯，硬起的性器抽搐着想被某个人含进嘴里；他希有人能再像过去那样恳求他，用满怀期待的眼神凝视他，直到他转过身高高翘起自己湿漉漉的屁股，用手指撑开臀瓣。  
Dean陡然握紧手里的铁链，任由坚硬的金属摩擦着掌心。强烈的欲望逼得他几乎呜咽出声，热和痛让他难堪地一直往下落着眼泪，可就算他狼狈至此，也不愿开口请求一个恶魔。  
站在那里的是恶魔，没有名字，没有身份，没有性别，像他见过无数次的黑烟，纯然的黑，虚无，下作。  
“距离你的发情期结束还有一周，你确定能忍耐到那个时候？”Sam扭头环顾了一眼牢房，最终还是让蓝色火焰照亮这里。  
冷色的光驱走了些许寒意，也让Sam的容貌变得更加清晰。那张脸宛若一把刀，当它在Dean的视线中变得清楚明晰，刀刃就会准确干脆地劈进Dean的心脏，此后的每一眼都会化作一把新的利刃，不断不断刺进他的心脏，扭转着刀刃剜出带血的肉块。  
“你可以现在杀了我，”Dean用力喘息，声音嘶哑得不像话，“如果你想留着我继续玩什么追杀的游戏，可以随便给我找个Alpha过来，我保证……只要我被标记，一定能从这个鬼地方……”  
Dean话还没说完就被一股强大的力量推着抛向他身后的墙壁。肉体狠狠撞上坚硬的砖，铁链弹动着击打在身体上，Dean感觉自己像是突然被什么东西紧紧扼住了咽喉，不禁无法说话，连呼吸都开始不顺起来。  
原本还看不出表情的Sam此时脸上全都是宛若乌云笼罩下的海面般的阴鸷，铁栅同阴影再次将他的面容分割成无数块阴晴不定的碎片，仿佛把那些明亮的和明亮的拼凑起来就能得到过去的Sam，而那些阴暗的与阴暗的放在一起就是一个全然的恶魔。  
“不要试图激怒我，Dean。”Sam狠狠咬紧牙关，“我这五年里所想的不是这样的重逢，我不会杀你，你也杀不了我，与其跟我僵持不下，不如低头向我道歉。”  
为你不顾惜我的死向我道歉。  
窒息感越来越强烈，无法动弹的Dean拼命吸入空气，心脏在缺氧的环境中越跳越快，过快的频率让他感觉愈发头晕。错误的信号让性器像即将迎来一次新的高潮，抽搐着绷紧，穴中滑出的液体顺着大腿沿着裤管几乎弄湿了膝弯。  
他听见了恶魔的话。  
如果此时站在他面前的人是Sam，如果Sam质问他为何那时没有来底特律，他会解释，如果Sam需要他的道歉，他会过去抱住他的兄弟，会道歉，说“我很抱歉”。  
如果站在那里的人是Sam。  
恶魔为什么总要装成Sam的样子？  
Dean突然艰难地念起了驱魔咒，连Sam都怔忡了一下，他随即露出嘲讽的笑容，摇着头说“这没用”。  
五年的时间能改变多少东西呢？  
五年能把一个人类改造成恶魔吗？  
如果在那个家庭旅馆喝醉酒继而强迫Dean许诺的Sam说过的话都是谶语，如果现在的一切都能被称作当时的“一语成谶”，Dean也会信守他被迫许下的诺言，如果那里有一个Sam变成的恶魔，如果Sam被Sam侵吞，也将是由他亲自结束那恶魔的生命。  
即便这会让他恸哭心碎，他也不会让别人代劳。  
这是他作为一个过失累累的兄长仅剩的最后一点忠诚。  
“给……我一把枪……在地狱……等……我的道歉吧……”Dean拼命从喉间挤出这句话，肺里的空气随着断续的单词流逝，乱跳的心脏撞痛了胸腔，Dean只觉得视野里的一切越来越暗，最终他竟连戴着面具的恶魔都看不清了。  
Sam脑中蓦地窜过一阵尖锐的刺痛，好似有黑雾在他眼前缓缓弥漫开来，他情不自禁朝Dean伸出手，在虚空中慢慢收紧五指，一把攥紧了Dean的灵魂。  
他从未触碰过Dean的灵魂——他从未触碰过任何人类的灵魂。此刻它就在他手中，跟恶魔的灵完全不一样，人类的灵魂不是那种宛若烂泥的恶心触感，更像是沙，被风与水侵蚀得极细极细的沙，难怪它们那么脆弱，只要稍加外力，就会在一只有力的手掌中化作齑粉。  
剧痛瞬间侵袭Dean的全身，这痛明明不属于身体的任何一处，可它却从他形体的每一处渗出，它在他脑中、在他心脏里，它在他骨骼里、融化进血液，遍布每条血管与神经，深植每块肌肉里。  
冷汗从Dean滚烫的额头滑下，血色迅速从他干涩的嘴唇褪去，黑暗里，像有一头巨大的怪物向他缓缓爬来，它朝他伸出带着黏腻液体的爪子，从他身体里一寸一寸将灵魂扯出。  
Dean蓦地发出痛苦地呻吟，僵硬的身体依旧紧贴着墙壁，头却软软地歪斜下来。心跳在越来越微弱的呼吸下终于平缓下来，越来越慢，越来越慢，像一口老旧的座钟逐渐停摆的钟摆。  
Sam突然回过神来，黑雾自眼前消失，晕过去的Dean脸色惨白，他赫然松手，Dean的身体便沉重地摔倒在地，可即便如此，Dean也没有醒来。  
耳边响起尖锐的鸣响，两边的太阳穴痛得让他有种大脑几欲爆炸的错觉。他伸手握住面前的铁栅，低头大口呼吸着充满了Dean气味的空气。他拿出钥匙打开牢房的门，过去半跪下来抱起Dean。Dean的身体很热，额头和脸颊却一片冰凉，脸和嘴唇都一片惨白，呼吸也很微弱。  
他目睹过Dean的死。  
可就算Dean会在他面前死去成千上万次，“Dean的死亡”仍是他这一生最不敢对面的恐惧。  
他不知道自己刚才是怎么了，好似那一瞬间所有的理智都消失了，内心只有愤懑，甚至是憎恨，一如他曾经憎恨Azazel，憎恨Lilith，刚才的他内心里满是对Dean的憎恨，他憎恨Dean对自己的不信任，憎恨Dean抛下他。  
他憎恨此刻这个对他充满杀意的Dean。  
那一刻，他好像不再是Sam Winchester。  
Sam错愕地倒吸了一口气。  
他猛然扯断锁住Dean的铁链，一把将兄长抱了起来。


	5. Chapter 5

5

Dean被Sam带离了牢房，他上一次从晕迷中醒来时发现自己睡在一张干净的大床上。蓬松的床垫和被子像堆叠起的羽毛，干燥柔软，最重要的是，很温暖。浅色窗帘收起，即便有风从窗外吹进来也依旧无损房间里带着怡人心脾香气的温暖，倘若不是窗外的废墟景象提醒，Dean会以为自己还在做梦。  
恶魔们进进出出，有些穿着皮囊，有些没有，但它们都很沉默，聪明地知道这时绝对不能开口说话，只顾忙碌着王交代给它们的事。床上的人类醒了，猛然坐起来，但他都来不及坐直身体，连着脖子的铁链就拽着他再次倒在床上。  
王把人类抱进自己的房间，小心放在自己的床上，却还是用铁链将他锁了起来。  
恶魔们在干活的间隙看向人类，又心照不宣窃笑着彼此对视。  
像锁住一条狗那样。  
狗一样。  
宠物一样。  
玩物。  
恶魔们乐不可支，还嘲笑卑贱的玩物竟然会成为人类的首领，人类那群乌合之众想来确实也不过如此。  
Dean听不见恶魔们无声的交谈，只是伸手摸上自己的脖子。皮革项圈紧贴着咽喉，金属搭扣很凉，颈侧还上了一把小锁。项圈后面连着坚固的铁链，Dean不认为柔软的皮革禁得起铁链的拉扯，他用手指细心地摩挲着项圈，不放过任何一处，却没有找到任何可能加固项圈的符咒。  
他又举起双手，两只手腕上的铁铐也被换成柔软的皮铐，金属搭扣扣得很紧，银色的锁小小的，看起来却意外地很结实。两条铁链各连着一只皮铐，同样被固定在床头。  
这皮铐看起来很眼熟。  
枕头和床单上还残留着Sam的气味，Dean喘息着吞咽了一下，在恶魔的包围中翻过身侧躺在床上，皱眉凝视右手的皮铐，许久之后，终于试探性地将一根手指伸入皮铐与手腕之间的空隙，让指腹沿着皮铐内面一寸寸摸索。  
直到他终于摸到那个名字。  
DEAN。  
这是他的东西——准确地说，是过去Sam买给他的，还特地在内侧刻了他的名字，四个大写字母，像他才是这段关系的主宰。  
他们分开时，Sam确实带走了不少东西——他带走了许多看似无关紧要的东西，却把武器都留给了Dean。Dean一开始非常担心他，总恨不得立刻飞奔到弟弟身边，可每当想起他们可能面对的操蛋命运，他就忍下这毒素般的冲动，狠心地在每次Sam打电话过来时咬牙说不，冷硬地拒绝Sam。  
热潮在Dean体内海浪般起落，缩在被子里的他身上什么都没穿，刚刚分泌出体表的汗水立刻被床单吸收，敏感发红的皮肤却被床单摩擦得生生发痛。皮铐和项圈好似两个强大的咒语笼在他身上，当他认出它们都是他曾用过的东西，高涨的欲望几乎涨破皮肤，要像血液那样浸透覆盖在他身上的布料。  
加上这里Sam的气味，Sam曾经——也许就是昨晚、前晚，他就睡在这张床上，盖着这被子，闭着眼睛将额头轻轻抵在这枕头上——这些让Dean硬得厉害，他用力咬了一下嘴唇，却依旧阻止不了破碎的呻吟从他双唇之间溢出。  
那些细小的声音都让恶魔们听见了，可它们依旧很沉默，只是心里更加快活了，彼此间交换着了然的眼神，默然嗤笑这无能的首领。  
只是突然一瞬，房间的地板像燃烧的炭亮起灼热刺目的红，烈焰腾起，点燃房间里的黑烟。恶魔们扭曲着怪叫着，有的抛下皮囊想从窗户逃走，火焰却像怪物的舌尖卷住它们，将恶魔们一一拖下地狱。  
当恶魔被焚烧殆尽，炽烈的火焰慢慢褪去，地板回复原本的颜色，房间里重回静谧，还有清凉的风从窗外吹进来。死去多时的皮囊横七竖八地倒在偌大的房间里，其他所有的家具完好无损，Dean也未曾被伤害到一分一毫。他瞪大眼睛看着突如其来的剧变，正想爬起来，过短的铁链却拉着项圈狠狠勒紧脖子。他伸手拉扯着项圈，想扯开它，皮革制品却突然像有了生命一般蓦然紧缩，手指般箍紧，勒得他无法呼吸。  
Dean倒回床上，不断用手指拉扯项圈，项圈却越收越紧。仿若穿透骨骼的剧痛突然刺穿手腕，Dean的双手蓦然无力地垂落在床单上，手指在剧痛之下无意识颤抖着。  
嘈杂的鸣响在耳边响起，Dean仰面躺在床上艰难呼吸着。当他松开双手的瞬间项圈终于不再缩紧，脆弱的咽喉被一分一分放开，空气缓慢进入肺里，窒息感却依旧明显。Dean勉强举起无力的左手摸上项圈上的锁，那锁上也刻着他的名字，DEAN，而他的指腹似乎在D上还摸索到了别的什么东西。  
太小了，难以分辨，但他猜应该是某种符咒。  
如果Dean想破坏项圈或者皮铐，符咒就会生效。  
Dean深吸了一口气。  
符咒是为了防止他从这里逃出去才下的。  
用他的东西，给他下咒。  
Dean突然用力握了一下拳头。  
项圈逐渐恢复到原来的松紧程度，刚刚好圈住Dean的脖子，服帖地紧挨着他的皮肤。剧痛从手腕褪去，耳畔的鸣响也慢慢消失，当一切痛苦消失，属于发情期的痛苦便再次明晰起来。  
永无止尽的折磨。  
Dean再次侧过身，翘起的性器几乎贴着腹部，而股间总是那么湿，那么饥渴。身体期待被亲吻，他期待被人狠狠压住，被人一边用力咬住颈后一边将阴茎狠狠操进屁股里。  
他吐出滚烫的气息，突然用力抓着自己的胳膊一把。  
黑烟从阳光明媚的窗外鱼贯而入，毫不挑剔地随便穿起一个皮囊，房间里再次挤满了恶魔。只是这次的这些明白了千万不可腹诽或是嘲笑床上的人类，即便他再无能、再想个玩物，它们也得三缄其口，不可说，更不可想。  
王之所以是王，就是因为他手握一切恶魔的生杀大权。他的可怕之处不仅仅在于他能听见一切恶魔的想法与心声，更在于，他还是个阴晴不定的王。  
不听话的就是异己。  
说了让他不高兴的话也是异己。  
想的事不合他心意更是异己。  
反正他从不顾惜恶魔。  
恶魔们忙着自己的活，从不理会Dean，Dean也不会主动跟恶魔交谈。他总是那么窝窝囊囊地躺在床上，忍耐着发情期带来的痛苦，在心里默默数着日子，想到再过几天就能摆脱这该死的一切。  
而Sam也不曾出现过。  
恶魔们每天会按时送来水和食物。  
第一天的时候他突然念起驱魔咒，手里还端着食物的皮囊突然变得僵直，盛着果汁的杯子倒在餐盘里，液体倾倒在Dean和床单上。Dean一把抓住恶魔的手腕，食物被打翻在床，他用虚软的身体压住它，在黑烟即将离开皮囊的瞬间停止念咒，接着倒念起驱魔咒。  
黑烟蓦然在皮囊中紧缩，皮囊随之也蜷缩起四肢，身体不住震动。Dean伸手在恶魔身上摸索，企图能找到一些对他有用的东西，一把钥匙、或是一把刀，什么都好，然而恶魔身上什么都没有。  
恶魔痛苦地伸出手，突然拉住Dean脖子上的项圈。符咒即刻生效，项圈收紧勒住Dean的脖子，Dean念咒的声音越来越嘶哑，最终在铺天盖地的窒息感中艰难喘息，不堪地倒在肮脏油腻的床单上。  
恶魔趁机逃走。不过多时，三个恶魔走进房间，其中一个又端来食物，另一个手里拿着干净的床单。两手空空的恶魔俯身抱起Dean，听见Dean的喘息时还低头咧开嘴唇耻笑他。  
他也借口要去厕所让恶魔解开他。恶魔打开床头锁住铁链的锁，牵着铁链将他拉向厕所，他又故技重施念起驱魔咒，在黑烟翻滚着逃出皮囊的同时他冲出房间，甚至来不及在意他赤裸的身体。然而没跑出两步脖子上的项圈便再次收紧，他在强烈的窒息感中勉力向走廊尽头移动，最终却在眩晕感中一头栽倒在地。  
他试过扯断项圈，或是弄掉那只精巧的小锁，却从未成功过。  
从此，他便再也不会打周围这些恶魔的主意。它们送来食物，Dean无法坐起身，只能趴在床上，任由恶魔们将食物喂进他嘴里。  
如果是三五年前，他大概会觉得屈辱，一定会对这些恶魔破口大骂，可现在不会了——如果恶魔怎么都不肯杀他，那他首先得让自己活着，活得好一点，保证这双手还有足够的力量，让他这颗大脑还足够清醒。  
但发情期的症状总让他胃口全无，恶魔粗暴地往他嘴里塞进食物，他也咬牙囫囵吞下。床单和被子摩擦着皮肤，刺激着总那么硬的阴茎和总是那么湿的臀缝，他偶尔会在进食过程中呛咳出声，食物呛进气管里，他推开恶魔，翻身用力咳嗽，油渍弄脏枕头和床单。  
会有恶魔来给他换上新的。  
而后他便昏睡，醒来时挣扎，被收紧的项圈折磨得瘫倒在床。  
只是日复一日、日复一日，越来越强烈的欲望绞碎他的脑和脏器，无论他怎么用力抓破手臂，就算他无数次咬破自己的嘴唇，内心的饥渴总在引诱他。每一个进出房间的恶魔都穿着男性的皮囊，Dean感觉自己凝视它们的躯体就像秃鹫凝视腐烂的动物尸体，这让他觉得恶心，可欲望火焰正慢慢蒸干他所有的理智。  
他甚至梦见自己被Sam标记，在一个他说不出名字的地方，天地都很昏暗，没有风，没有声音，他哭着在Sam身下射精了，Sam咬着他颈后的那块皮肤，感觉那么痛，又那么好。Sam的结紧紧卡住穴口，把全部的精液都堵在他穴中，而他只是在高潮余韵中颤抖着，感受着他和Sam之间建立起新联接所带来的平和感。  
可醒来，他还躺在Sam的房间里。恶魔们不再进出这里，只是房间四壁和天花板上各嵌上了一面巨大的镜子。  
要算清楚日子很困难，因为他偶尔醒来时也不知现在究竟是黎明还是傍晚。废墟之上的天空总是那一种颜色，深蓝的颜色里透着冷峻的铅灰，没有朝阳，没有夕阳，星辰黯淡，他什么都看不见。  
在这里只有他一个人的时候，他会忍不住缩在被子里自慰。  
他会闭上眼睛。  
于是Sam会出现在这里，俯身掀开他身上的被子，一只手抚摸他的脸，慢慢吻他的嘴唇和脖子。Sam爬上床压在他身上，舔他的锁骨，将乳头含进嘴里吮吸，任由心急的他脱去身上的衣服。Sam的嘴唇触碰他的每一寸皮肤，用舌头舔去汗液，他会用舌头舔湿耻骨上暗金色的毛丛，顺着腹股沟吻到腿根，然后含住满是前液的龟头用力吮吸。  
Dean想象着自己把Sam的头按在腿间在为自己口交，一只手圈住阴茎上下套弄，挺起腰，想象着自己抓着Sam的头发把硬得发痛的性器顶入Sam的咽喉。Sam晃动着头吞吐他的阴茎，津液和前液会弄湿他弟弟的嘴唇，房间里满是水声与Sam吮吸的声音——他喜欢这些，张开湿润丰满的嘴唇吐出细碎的喘息和呢喃，告诉Sam他现在的感觉棒极了。  
Sam会用手分开他的腿，他想着Sam的手，张开腿，任由液体顺着他的臀滑到床单上。Sam吐出他的性器，再次顺着他的身体向上亲吻，而后把坚硬灼热的阴茎一口气插入他欲求不满的穴中。Dean让自己的另一只手狠狠插进总渴望被填满的后穴不断抽插，像他过去迎合Sam那样近乎狂乱地在床上晃动腰臀，让湿润的手指不断按上自己的前列腺，呜咽着，想象着这是Sam在操他，他年轻忠诚的弟弟会喘息着吻他，把他喂得饱饱的。  
精液总是弄得被子和床单上都是，自己的身体上也总有精液干涸留下的痕迹，可无论Dean怎么自慰、即便穴口因为无数次的侵入而红肿发痛、即便疼痛的性器再也射不出一滴精液，他依旧不满足，Sam只能出现在他下流的幻想里，他不可能从过去的时间里走出来，抚摸他，吻他，标记他。  
赤裸的Dean疲累地躺在被精液弄得一塌糊涂的床上，凝视着天花板上那面镜子里的自己——他总是这样凝视自己，曾经他是喜欢这样的自己的，那时他是Dean Winchester，是Sam Winchester的哥哥，他们一起开车上路，吃垃圾食品，住廉价旅馆。每个发情期里他总是用精液把自己弄得脏兮兮，他享受自己与Sam的性爱，因为他知道这是只有他才能享受到的特权，他属于Sam，Sam也属于他。  
而现在，他是谁呢？  
他不再坚守过去为自己定下的原则，为了杀死恶魔甚至不惜撒谎欺骗自己的战友。  
灵魂还不如皮囊来得坦诚。  
每天来送食的恶魔总会撞见自慰的Dean，Dean不知它们是不同的恶魔，还是同一个恶魔每天都会换上不同的皮囊。恶魔好似对每个人类都保有令人捉摸不透的兴趣，它们乐意跟每个找上来的人类上床，呢喃一些中听的爱语，让人类心甘情愿为它们疯狂。  
而Dean，按照恶魔们的审美，他是最难抗拒的那一类，不仅皮囊好看，也热衷做爱，甚至下流淫荡，一旦脱光衣服总有层出不穷的新点子——当然这些仅限他和他弟弟之间，现在弟弟成为恶魔的王，已经有恶魔因为腹诽Dean而付出惨痛代价，即便其他恶魔再怎么渴望能跟Dean来上那么一段也只能压抑下这虫咬般的欲望，面无表情地等他射精之后往他嘴里递进食物。  
有时，恶魔还会遵从王的意思为人类带来一些小玩具，跳蛋或者肛塞，前列腺按摩器和振动棒……人类在看到它们手中的东西时会忍不住狠狠吞咽，身体在床上无意识地晃动磨蹭着，可恶魔只是把它们收进一个抽屉里，那柜子在Dean够不到的地方，每一次Dean都在喘息中狠狠咬紧嘴唇。  
末日般的发情期长得让Dean诧异，他从未经历过超过10天的发情期，而这一次，就算他再怎么计算错日期，从第一天发情到现在也一定有10天了。但欲望依旧没从他身上消褪，热与痛依旧纠缠着他，手指刺进小穴里内壁会传来火烧般的刺痛，里面一定是肿起来了，然而他依旧强烈地想与某个Alpha做爱——不，即便对方不是Alpha，Beta，甚至是不在发情中的Omega，无所谓，他需要一个人就那么压着他，操他，用精液平息让他几欲发疯的热。  
哽咽着射出稀薄的精液，Dean在汗水与疼痛中抽噎着一脚将被子踢到地板上，愤怒地挣扎着想从床上坐起。过短的铁链每次都把他重新拉回床上，他又锲而不舍地再一次起身，伸手拉扯着该死的项圈，直到项圈收紧，直到剧痛贯穿手腕，直到濒临窒息的他躺在床上张开嘴唇艰难吸入空气，等待勒得过紧的项圈慢慢放松。  
Dean又看见镜子里的自己。  
一身狼狈，一事无成。  
恶魔总是在特别不合时宜的时机里走进房间，它把乳夹和阴茎环放进抽屉里，扭头看见赤裸的Dean躺在床上，歪过头看向它这边。他似乎刚刚高潮过，肚子上全是黏糊糊的精液，眼角和鼻尖还有些发红。他用那双高潮之后还微微有些对焦困难的漂亮绿眼睛凝视着恶魔的手指，微微张着嘴唇，像是渴望把它们含进嘴里。  
恶魔不自在地低下头，粗鲁地切好盘子里的肉排，用餐叉叉起一块递到Dean嘴边。  
Dean翻身趴在床上，张嘴将那块肉咬进嘴里，一面咀嚼一面伸出舌头舔着嘴唇上的肉汁。他的目光从恶魔的手指攀上它的肩膀和嘴唇，最后看进它浅棕色的眼睛里。他的眼神邪恶得好似他才是他们当中的恶魔，而真正的恶魔在他的凝视之下恍惚了一会儿，只是习惯性又叉起一块肉递到他嘴边。  
“不，你不是恶魔。”Dean咽下嘴里的食物，突然出声呢喃，他又看了自己面前的男人一眼，念起了驱魔咒。可当他念完第一段咒语，眼前的人依旧安然无恙。  
“你不是恶魔。”Dean用力皱紧眉头，伸手抓住男人脑后的头发，用尽自己全部的力气强迫低下头的他与自己对视，“你从哪里混进来的？你的同伴呢？”  
脑后的头皮被揪得发痛，被迫抬头的男人看着Dean发红的双眼，嘴唇恐惧似的打着颤。但当他的目光顺着Dean赤裸的背滑到他湿漉漉的臀上时，那星点火光的恐惧便倏然消失了。  
“我们投降了。”他说道，语气里还带着些许颤抖，但这也不再是惧意了，他说不清楚，或许是某种惯性。  
“投降”这个词让Dean倏然瞪大眼睛，下意识地撑起身体，皮革项圈却紧紧扣住他的脖子，让他的脸色瞬间变得苍白。愤怒乌云般在眼中汇聚，他更加用力地收紧手指死死拉住男人的头发，咬牙冷冷说道：“再说一遍，你们做了什么？”  
听说首领和他最强力的一支军队被俘，死守各个据点的人类都有种被击溃的错觉。那是一支所向披靡的军队，干掉了不少感染者和恶魔，仿佛是人类唯一的希望。然而这希望最终也被浓郁的黑暗吞噬，也许人类的末日已经降临，如果他们投降，是不是还能换来两年的苟活？  
Dean的逼人气势让男人又瑟缩了一下，但他很快便冷静下来，反手挥开Dean的手。他起身退开两步，看着Dean身下凌乱的床，发出一声刺耳的嗤笑声。  
“你们被俘之后，你知道外面又牺牲了多少人？你知道你躺在这张床上长着腿自慰的时候，外面又死了多少人？如果投降能活下来，我为什么要自寻死路？你自己也成了恶魔的婊子，凭什么来指责我们？”  
“我他妈不是恶魔的婊子！”Dean愤怒大吼。他伏在床上，只要稍稍直起上身，铁链就会将他拉回来，这让他感觉自己像一条被锁住的狗，永远只能虚张声势地乱吠。  
发情热让泪腺不断分泌出眼泪，睚眦欲裂的Dean抬手将食物挥到地上，他抬头看向满脸通红的男人，喘息着一字一字说道：“好，你有权选择对你有利的道路。但是如果让我知道你反过来帮着恶魔侵占我们的据点，我一定会亲手拆开你身上的每截骨头——我发誓。”

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

6

Dean终于意识到，大概从某天起，为他送来的食物的“恶魔”就不是恶魔了，而是人类。他们或许是在恶魔的包围中投降，有些被恶魔侵占了皮囊，另一些相对幸运的便存活至今。  
作为首领，Dean有权要求他的人类部下绝不做逃兵、绝不能投降。但他现在也是俘虏，被锁住关在这华丽的牢房里，宠物一样，甚至还需别人喂食——他失去了指责别人的权利，只是憎恨自己的无能，错失绝妙的机会，浪费了colt的子弹，就连他自己也不知道最后要怎么杀死恶魔的王。  
从很久以前Dean就有个坏习惯，他总不让自己绝望，即便他都看到一条死路的尽头，看到挡在那里的高墙，心里也会不断对自己说“会有办法的”。而这句近乎虚张声势的谎言竟也帮他度过了不少困境，有时他真的相信了那就是一句咒语，只要在心里默念，就一定能找出对付绝境的办法。  
会有办法的。  
又有人端着食物走进房间，Dean依旧分辨不清这到底是人类还是恶魔。但他没有念咒了，不再费心去分辨，当对方递过来食物，他只是张开嘴唇咬进嘴里，不紧不慢地咀嚼，面无表情地吞咽。  
那个夜晚依旧漫长，外面起风了，大概是听到王的吩咐，仆从赶来房间里为Dean关好窗户，拉紧了窗帘。Dean伏在床上，被子盖住了他腰以下的地方，仆从看见他在床单上磨蹭着身体，肩膀一直抖个不停。仆从眨了眨眼睛，双眼瞬间被黑色的翳膜覆盖。  
入夜之后，王好像总是很忙碌。他要去地狱巡视，即便Alastair并不欢迎他，可王也不在意，总是凝视着行刑的他，一副若有所思的样子。  
包括Alastair在内，多数还待在地狱的恶魔其实都很惧怕Sam，因为过去它们全都折磨过Dean的灵魂——用细针刺穿他的眼睛与双耳，割下舌头，一片一片割下覆盖着咽喉的皮肉，剪断气管。  
恶魔们都惧怕Sam会在此时报复它们。  
可Sam只是看，从不动手，连开口说话的次数都很少。  
想必今夜，王也会在刑官身侧思索着他混沌不清的人生吧。  
恶魔想着，走近Dean，伸手贴上他被汗水弄湿的颈后，顺着他微微凸起的脊柱一直抚摸到他陷入股缝的尾椎。Dean的身体猛地颤抖起来，张着嘴呼出沉重的喘息。他抬头看向双眼漆黑的恶魔，歪着嘴角笑起来，刻意用臀蹭了蹭恶魔的手，用平直漠然的语气问道：“想标记我？”  
“不。”  
恶魔答得很干脆。与其说是想标记Dean，不如说它只是想捉弄、羞辱Dean而已。  
“想操我？”Dean脸上的笑痕扩大，可眼睛和声音里一丝笑意都没有。他翻过身，伸手揪住恶魔的衣襟将它拉向自己，“不如先帮我口交，我会射得你满嘴都是，你会喜欢的……”说着，他突然一拳打在恶魔脸上，虽然力道不重，却让猝不及防的恶魔错愕地踉跄着后退了两步。  
“滚出去，你这黑眼婊子。”  
恶魔的脸因愤怒瞬间扭曲起来。它冲到床边揪住Dean的头发将他压到床上，双脚踩上床，一只脚死死踩住Dean的后背，伸手掀开还盖在他身上的被子，强行想分开他的腿。Dean都没挣扎，反而突然笑起来，当恶魔用手指撑开他的臀瓣，他喘息着哽咽了一下，接着又沉声笑起来，语气快活地念起驱魔咒。  
黑烟蓦地在皮囊里翻腾着尖叫起来，意识到自己被耍了，它恼羞成怒地伸手扯过连着项圈的铁链。皮革勒紧Dean的脖子，他下意识挣扎起来，咒语被迫中止。恶魔喘息着，凶狠地揪起Dean的头发，正要抓着他撞向床头，自己的身体反倒被某种强大的力量扯住，紧接着就被狠狠抛向墙壁。  
Sam走进房间，看了一眼趴在床上不停咳嗽的Dean，注意到他疤痕交错的背上有一道肮脏的鞋印。干净的床单上还留着另一个鞋印，就在Dean身侧，太脏了，太显眼。  
他看向此刻正以一种极为难堪极为滑稽的姿势贴着墙壁的恶魔，没说话，只是走到床边伸手按住对正欲挣扎的Dean，用已经被弄脏的床单擦干净他背上的鞋印。  
“以前只有一个人这么干过，穿着鞋在我床上踩来踩去。”Sam一边说着，一边俯下身凑到Dean颈间轻轻嗅着他的气味。他相信自己的气味也同样刺激着Dean，不然Dean的手也不会突然用力揪紧了床单，不然他也不会发出支离破碎的呜咽声。  
“那家伙喝得酩酊大醉，一边傻笑一边穿着鞋踩上我的床。”Sam淡淡补充了一句，接着不再理会恶魔，只是一手压着Dean的肩膀细细吻着他滚烫的耳根，“你的发情期变长了？还要多久？一个月？两个月？半年？还是直到我标记你为止？”  
Dean暂时没说话，Sam的吻让他舒服得几乎在瞬间就放松下紧张绷紧得身体。他无意识地用脸颊蹭了蹭枕头，肩上的皮肤感受着Sam手掌的温度，腰和臀晃动着，希望Sam的手也能按在那里，固定住它们。  
漫长的忍耐与怎么都无法满足自己的自慰之后，房间里突然出现Alpha的气味让Dean差一点发出渴盼的抽泣声。他自己也不知道为什么发情期的时间变长了，起初他怀疑是Sam搞的鬼，不过现在看来，Sam对此也毫不知情。  
但也许Sam说得对，真的非常可能是在他被标记之后，这熬人的发情期才会结束。  
Sam知道Dean每天是如此躺在他的这张床上自慰的，他看得到自己的哥哥仰躺在床上，张开腿，一边圈着阴茎一边用手指操着自己的后穴。他会哭着射精，颤抖着身体把手指上的液体涂在自己的腿和肚子上。Sam会因为这些画面而勃起，他坐在另一个房间的另一张床上，想着Dean的样子手淫。他想把精液弄到Dean脸上，可Dean再不曾叫过他的名字。  
Sam爬上床，在Dean的抗拒中将兄长抱进怀里，用他那双手指修长、好看得近乎色情的手缓慢温柔地抚摸Dean的身体。他抚摸Dean的胳膊，抓起他的手凑到唇边，轻吻他的手指和黑色的皮铐；他抚摸Dean的胸口和后背，抚摸他的腹和腰，抚摸他湿漉漉的大腿和臀瓣。他什么都不再多做了，只是抚摸，指腹滑过Dean的每一寸皮肤，他敏感的、或是不太敏感的地方，感受着Dean的每一次颤抖和喘息，听他发出压抑破碎的呜咽声。  
他只是在抚摸Dean胸口的时候有了一点点迟疑。  
Dean曾经带着一根护身符，他非常珍视它，把它当做举世无二的珍宝。  
而现在，那护身符的馈赠者却发现它不见了。  
红肿发痛的内壁在Sam的抚摸之下敏感地一阵阵收缩，在Alpha气味包围之下的Dean努力吞咽着，在Sam呢喃着“只要你点头”时不停摇头，急促地说着“不”，好似他再慢一些，欲望就会吞没理智、吞没他摇摇欲坠的坚持，忙不迭向恶魔示好，向恶魔投降，接受恶魔的标记。  
不。  
“你一开始也是这么拒绝我的。”Sam咬了咬嘴唇，让自己赶快忘记护身符的事。他将Dean抱得更紧了些，一只手环住他的腰，一手握住他硬起的性器，漫不经心地上下套弄。  
分明都是手淫，可在被Sam的手握住的一瞬，Dean的身体就因为快感而打了个颤。身体也能分辨那究竟是谁的手，身体知道那是他和它都喜欢的，便不顾主人的百般阻挠，兀自带着快要撑破皮肤的快感撞向那手掌，让些微粗糙的指腹滑过筋脉鼓胀的柱体表面，用粘稠的前液弄湿它，仿佛还在期待湿润的它能进到更加饥渴的地方去。  
“你说不行，自己一个人躲进浴室里自慰。你用那些玩具狠狠操你可怜的小屁股，尖叫着射精，可最后还是下流地磨蹭着我，让我标记你。”Sam说着又去吻Dean的脸颊，他吻到Dean的眼泪，用舌尖舔去，手指折磨般轻轻捏住Dean的龟头，挤榨着前端不断涌出前液。  
Sam一直在等Dean向自己妥协。  
“你的同伴，那些人类，他们每天进出这个房间，看着你在这张床上自慰。他们都以为你被我标记，没人在意。”  
“我……呜……我宁愿天天在他们面前自慰也……”Sam的手指突然刺进Dean穴中，Dean猛然呻吟出声，疼痛的内壁缠着Sam的手指，咬紧，Sam的气味在这一刻变得愈发浓烈，Dean感觉身体上下无一处不在痛，似乎快要忍到极限了，“也绝对不会同意——”  
Sam猛然翻身摁住Dean的背，他的手指还在猛烈抽插着，Dean颤抖着，身体晃动得厉害，不知是迎合还是挣扎，气味在他的喘息声中变得愈发浓郁明显。  
“你喜欢在他们面前自慰是吗？”Sam说着，手指顶上Dean的前列腺，Dean猛然发出宛若喉咙被什么东西堵住的呜咽声，额头抵着枕头用力吸气，眼泪落在枕头上瞬间濡湿了一大片。Sam喘息着凝视他哥起伏的脊背，低声说道，“那就做给他们看。”他抽出手指，将液体涂在Dean的腿跟上。  
Dean吞咽着，仍遵循本能地用臀磨蹭着Sam，Sam还在抚摸他，修长的手指仿若无处不在，迷恋而黏人地停留在他皮肤上恋恋不舍。每当他缓缓移动手掌，从肩膀滑向手臂，或是从胸口游走到侧腹，每一次每一次，Dean总会发出粘腻的呼吸声，抽噎着吸气，即便他再如何忍耐，仍无法阻止自己的腰晃动着贴向身后的Sam。  
“休想。”Dean拒绝，声音哑得不成样子。被欲望塞得满满当当的心几乎是抽搐着厌弃起他自己的冥顽不灵。或许他应该顺从，对他弟弟的话言听计从，讨他眼前的Alpha欢心，让他满意。如此，他也会得到一两个激烈的吻，他会在这吻里张开嘴，伸出舌头迎合Sam。他将得到Sam的抚摸，每一个因欲望而焦虑疼痛、而发紧发痒的地方都会被照顾到。  
他会得到他想要的一切。  
他将得到解脱。  
可Dean还是拒绝了Sam。他几乎要在自己的固执中放声大哭，震颤的身体艰难挣扎——并非是为了离开Sam而挣扎，而是为了让自己从这可怕的欲望中抽离。他一手揪紧床单，呼吸里全是嘶嘶声响，牙齿紧紧咬住嘴唇，痛苦地强迫自己从Sam怀中离开。  
Sam没有再将Dean搂进怀中，尽管对他来说这简直轻而易举。他看着自己的兄长像耗尽了全身上下所有力气只想从他怀中抽离，嗤笑着，只伸出一只手便重新将被情欲折磨得浑身瘫软无力的Dean再次按到床上。  
——Dean也只有在面对他时才如此脆弱无力，他的身体在渴求他，期待他的每一次触碰。Dean的身体不愿意抗拒来自Sam的意志，他的身体不愿听从理智的劝阻，软弱地留恋Sam给予他的片刻愉悦。  
Sam就这么按住Dean的肩膀，慢慢凑到Dean耳边，低声说道：“乖乖听话。”  
Dean闻言愤怒扭头，却在同一瞬间察觉身体再次被Sam的力量控制，完全无法动弹。  
“倘若不想表演给他们看，就当为了我。”Sam吻了Dean的鼻尖，起身从床上离开，“我想看……”他回头看向Dean，眼神诚恳，满是跃跃欲试的期待。  
不出他所料地，Dean突然诧异地瞪起眼睛，呼吸蓦然更加急促起来，像一只惊惶的猫科动物，Sam甚至能看清他躲藏在丰满双唇之后颤抖的舌尖。  
Dean憎恨恶魔，因为他总能在最不合时宜的时候突然变成那个令人怀念的Sam，仿佛他在这刻陡然从恶魔变回人类。  
你不该相信恶魔，他们的一切所为都是谎言与诡计。  
“我想看……”Sam低声呢喃，舔了舔嘴唇，性感的尾音化作飘忽不定的气息散开在温度好似骤然升高的房间里。他榛绿色的眼睛直直看进Dean的眼睛里，仿佛要把自己所有能和不能言说的欲望与渴切都这么蛮横地强行透过Dean的眼睛刻进他心里，让它们在Dean血里生根，在他骨髓里发芽，跟着他，如附骨之疽。  
不等Dean反应，那无形的力量已经控制Dean的身体强迫他翻过身仰躺在床上，手臂的动作牵动铁链，这声音让Dean顿时又愤怒又惊惶，直到另一股力量强伯他张开双腿，他这才从喉咙里恶狠狠地挤出几声色厉内荏的怒吼与警告。  
而站在那里的恶魔只是无辜地盯着他，满是汗水的脸上表情却格外平静。  
一只手被递送到唇边，指腹从嘴角开始轻抚柔软丰满的嘴唇。这只手此刻仿若不再是Dean自己的，而是别人的，是别人在抚摸他的嘴唇，挑逗，勾引，等他迫不及待张开蠢动的双唇——  
两根手指伸进口腔里，Dean感受到牙齿轻轻擦过指腹与关节，平钝而略带疼痛的触感擦过皮肤，却莫名地让一股酥入骨骼的麻痒感顺着手背传向手臂，最终在手肘汇聚，让Dean的双臂不禁轻轻一震，喉咙里滚动起含糊的呻吟。  
Dean的手指向来如此敏感，即便在那些并非发情期的日子里，Sam单靠着舔舐与轻咬手指都能让他哥变得蠢蠢欲动兴致勃勃。  
灵活敏感的手指夹住湿润柔软的舌头，轻轻拉扯着。一小截舌尖露出嘴唇之外，蛇一样纠缠着指尖，任由津液把它们弄湿，还放肆地舔进指缝，细心弄湿每一个关节。  
另一只手贴上项圈，顺着皮革边缘横着抚摸过温暖的脖子。手指在颈侧沿着骨骼下滑，抚过锁骨，绕着右胸前凸起的肉粒不轻不重打着暧昧的圆圈。圆钝的指甲掐进乳晕里，Dean突然用力吸了一口气，腰部猛然颤抖起来，原本半勃起的性器此刻已经完全硬了，在他腿间缓缓弹动，前端开始分泌出透明的前液。  
一开始身体是被支配，可当舌头完全舔湿手指、当指甲刮搔乳晕让乳头一阵阵发痒时，快感逐渐成为这具身体的真正支配者，它驱使舌头用更多津液彻底裹覆手指、驱使手指掐住甚至弄痛乳尖、驱使存在于这身体之上的一切感官跟随追逐它，靠近它，驱使它们都野心勃勃妄想掌控它，让它变得更强烈、更饱胀，以此满足根本不知餍足的身体对它的渴求。  
细微却撩拨人心的快感散布在舌尖、指尖和乳尖之上，肢体仿佛从这些地方开始被酥麻感融化，甜蜜却永不能让人满足，隔靴搔痒。  
指甲只轻轻掐弄了一下乳头就移开，这根本不够。Dean喜欢那里被弄痛，被咬着又红又肿，再被温暖柔软的舌尖舔弄、被狠狠吮吸……  
现在的还远远不够，远远不够。  
被勾起的强烈欲望根本得不到满足，在乳晕周围的温柔抚摸只会让不满足变得越来越难受，越来越饥渴。抚慰他的明明是他自己的手指，可它们却混球似的不再触碰可怜的乳头。  
Dean想自己的乳头被折磨，折磨到他穿上衣服时它们会因为摩擦衣料而肿胀发痛。  
他想要更多。  
可现在他只能得到这些。  
得不到的几乎要逼疯Dean，让他的喘息越来越沉重尖锐，从喉间还隐约能听见一丝丝颤抖的哭腔。  
稀薄的眼泪模糊了视线，Dean自余光里看到依旧站在窗边面无表情的Sam。他不动声色地将这一切看在眼里，自然也不会错过Dean被满足不了的欲望逼得抽泣不止的事实。  
Dean陡然觉得好像有人往他滚烫的身上浇下一桶凉透的冰水，身体还沉溺在激烈粘腻的欲望中，屈辱和羞耻感却泥淖般差点让他完全吞没。  
他从不介意让Sam看到自己沉溺欲望的样子，可他厌弃恶魔。  
站在那里的是恶魔。  
床边的恶魔似乎察觉到Dean表情里的细微变化，便倾身，伸出一只手过来，像是要捏住Dean左胸前被冷待多时的乳头。躺在床上的Omega不由紧张而期待地屏住呼吸，被眼泪浸润的双眼无法自控地紧紧凝视那只手指修长的大手，甚至身体都在可以预想的快感中不住震颤起来。  
可那只手最终只是停留在半空。  
它没有触碰Dean的身体，没有照Dean料想地那样去弄痛他。预想中的快感并未如期而至，巨大期待落空带来的失望与空虚感让着身体一瞬难受到极限，痛和仿佛要蒸干血液的热扑过来，Dean终于忍不住呜咽出声。  
他吞咽着，再一次不合时宜地念起了驱魔咒。


	7. Chapter 7

7

“如果你不点头，就永远得不到这些。”Sam的手在半空中缓缓移动，从Dean的胸膛移到腹部，皮肤并未与皮肤触碰，Dean却已经被他想象中的触感逼得吸气连连。那只手在胯骨上空慢慢收拢，像要用力抓住那里，留下指痕，在让手指顺着腹股沟轻轻抚摸到耻骨，握住胀痛的阴茎，用浅浅的指甲折磨前端的小孔。  
可它始终不曾落下。  
过去的Sam偶尔也会用这些残忍的小手段对付他哥，一开始他哥还会逞一逞作为兄长的威风，但坚持不了多久他就会在欲望的逼迫下丢盔弃甲呻吟着溃不成军。  
穴口在不知是否真的会降临的快感预感中收缩着，Dean的腰臀一直小幅度颤动着，他竭力夹紧了双腿和臀瓣，可这些不过只是杯水车薪。被汗水与热度蒸熏成红色的身体在沾着油渍与黑色鞋印的白色床单上翻滚着，Dean想用自己的手抓住Sam的手，他想Sam的手指能进到他潮湿的地方去，即便这会把他弄得更痛，可他也会因此得到满足。  
“那就……永远别给我……”Dean几乎是嘶吼着说出这句话的，可喘息和呜咽让他的决心听起来并不怎么坚定。被控制的手指猛地捏住乳头狠狠拉扯，精液射在滚烫的拳头里，Dean的声音嘶哑得连高潮的叫声都像是喉咙被什么东西狠狠塞住似的，但这样的高潮根本算不上高潮，短暂的快感之后反而有铺天盖地的空虚感向他扑来，让他粘人的视线总是不由自主瞟向Sam的手和他鼓起的胯间，这让他饥渴，让他难堪和羞耻。  
Sam想亲吻Dean的眼睛，他哥总是很吸引人，大概是因为他从不在别人面前流泪，所以Sam总喜欢在做爱时弄哭他，这让年轻的Alpha感到满足——他总能得到Dean最好的、最隐秘的部分，只有他才能拥有全部的Dean。  
而现在，那部分的Dean属于过去的Sam。  
Sam俯下身，让自己的气息吹拂到Dean脸上，而Dean潮湿沉重的气息也不时喷洒在他嘴唇上，让他忍不住伸出舌尖品尝。  
他看见Dean屈辱的眼神。  
他看见Dean满是欲望与渴切的眼睛里还有无地自容和愤怒，好像Dean觉得此刻的他对Alpha的渴望是一种耻辱，好像现在的Dean再希望被这个叫做Sam的人标记就会令他蒙羞。  
你如果不承认现在的我，就得不到过去的Sammy。  
Dean的眼睛激怒了恶魔君王。他感觉自己的一颗心被扔进了熊熊燃烧的炭火里，血液在火里蒸发，柔软的肉被烧得焦糊，散发着恶心的气味，令人作呕。  
Sam伸手抚摸Dean的脸，眼神里的热切和温柔都被冷漠和怒意浇灭，可手掌的力道依旧轻柔。他像过去那样触碰自己的兄长，为他拭去眼泪，手指不时擦过Dean灼热的嘴唇。  
Dean几乎要在这突如其来的甜蜜触碰里迷失，他以为这只手接下来会抚摸他的身体，会分开他的臀瓣，他以为眼前的Alpha会爬上床跪在他腿间，弯腰下去舔他的会阴和湿漉漉的后穴。  
“我不懂你为什么这么冥顽不灵。”Sam开口，语速平缓，可语气里满是尖锐的讽刺，“我不会杀你，可你为什么那么有自信我不会用别的方式折磨你、羞辱你？你看看你现在，只要对方不是我，是谁都无所谓对吗？你过去的部下，还有我的恶魔们，他们都能满足你是吗？如果我把你这个发情的Omega扔进一群Alpha里，你觉得后果会怎么样？”  
“我会杀了你。”  
Dean还在不停喘息，可他看向Sam的眼神比任何时候都坚定。仿佛只要自己面前的恶魔做了那些，他就不再有任何不舍。甚至，Sam猜那才是Dean最求之不得的，一个恶魔完全脱离了过去作为人类的秉性，于是兄长再也不会心存任何侥幸，再不会手软，不会犹豫。  
那时，人类会杀了恶魔，继续作为一个人类活下去。  
而此时的Sam竟还有些酸涩的沾沾自喜，他的手恋恋不舍地抚摸着Dean的脸颊，怒意并未立刻完全消散，Dean的身体还在他的控制之下。  
“这样的你说这种话，不觉得滑稽吗？”他终于笑起来，手掌离开Dean的身体时还能明显察觉到Dean身体的依恋。他起身过去拉开那个装满了各种玩具的抽屉，抬头看了一眼此刻还被迫紧贴墙壁的可怜恶魔，歪着头想了想，一丛火焰蓦地从地面蹿起，在恶魔粗粝刺耳的尖叫声中将它焚烧殆尽。  
Dean看着Sam从抽屉里拿出乳夹和跳蛋，不由得狠狠吞咽了一下。双手还在恶魔的力量控制之下不轻不重地抚慰着身体，他反应迟缓地还想再说些什么反唇相讥，Sam却放下手里的东西，握着一个口塞塞进了他微微张开的嘴里。  
“我不想听你再说些让我不快的话。”Sam将口塞的带子扣好，一手拿过一只乳夹夹在了Dean左边的乳头上，Dean的身体立刻狠狠震动了一下，牙齿用力咬紧了嘴里的口塞。  
Sam又过去拿出一只跳蛋，在Dean不知是期待还是惊慌的眼神中推起他的一条腿，用跳蛋的线轻轻绕在他的囊袋上，最后跳蛋紧贴在一边的球囊上，开关被Sam用一根皮带绑在了Dean的大腿上。  
Sam打开开关，将震动档推到最高，跳蛋发出嗡鸣响声，Dean突然绷紧身体，气息陡然变得更加沉重，喉咙里发出近似哀鸣的含混呻吟，胸膛剧烈地起起伏伏。眉头在快感中狠狠皱起，双眼眯紧，项圈带来的轻微窒息反倒让所有的刺激变得更加明晰，被乳夹夹住的乳头上跃动着火焰炙烤般的痛感。Dean硬起的性器上筋脉鼓起，原本就湿得一塌糊涂得前端此刻又分泌出更多前液，透明液体顺着柱体不断滑下，片刻时间里就弄湿了他的囊袋和跳蛋。  
他被迫分开的双腿不住颤抖着，想合拢，肢体却完全不受自己控制，只能在Sam面前这么张着腿，因为新一波快感而收缩不已的穴口也被Sam看得一清二楚。  
刺激囊袋带来的强烈射精感让Dean不断发出瓮声瓮气的呻吟声，津液很快弄湿了口塞，从塑胶小球与嘴唇之间的缝隙溢出，打湿了Dean的下巴。他感觉自己又快射了，身体在极小的自由范围内近乎狂乱地扭动磨蹭着身下的床单，把这原本就凌乱的床弄得更加乱七八糟。  
他听见自己粗重的呼吸声、吞咽声、急促的心跳声，听见跳蛋震动的响声和身体摩擦床单发出的声音，他还能听见恶魔的呼吸声，和自己的一样，急促而沉重。他觉得热，热度仿佛要把大脑烧穿，汗水黏在皮肤上像一层脱不掉的外衣，可全部的感官都集中在紧缩的囊袋上，射精感让腿根一阵阵发紧，他觉得身体某处在发痒，他想触碰那里，却根本找不到地方。  
快感从Dean腰间开始蔓延，顺着脊柱向上，好像有空白的光挤进大脑，怪物一般侵吞他所有的理智和思维能力。他觉得喉咙干渴，眼泪涌出眼眶就混进了汗水里，攀爬在他脸颊上，像凝滞不动的壁虎。到最后他好似只剩肢体，只剩能感受快感的器官，他只剩腰臀在摆动，只剩阴茎还在分泌黏糊糊的前液，只剩下他渴望被插入被填满的小穴在一张一翕。  
恶魔似乎又说话了，可他什么都听不清楚，耳边只有两个人的喘息声，只剩那该死的跳蛋震动的响声，他听见被欲望充斥的大脑里陡然响起一个声音，忽远忽近，只是让他妥协，只要他能松口就立刻能得到想要的。  
“不。”  
他用力咬紧口塞，顽固地吐出含混不清的拒绝。  
他只想让自己的兄弟回来。  
他们总是恋旧，对过去的念念不忘。缅怀完五年前的彼此，还有十年前的，这回忆可以一直追溯到他们的记忆之始，直到他们记得的有关对方的第一件事。  
可所有的回忆都在三年前戛然而止。  
在他们脑中，最好的仍是宿命展露獠牙之前的对方。  
而现在的，或许是惯性，或许是仍放不下残存一丝过去残影的躯壳。  
Dean只能一再告诫自己，在他面前的，不再是Sam。  
停留在自己身上的双手无意识抓握着，像溺水之人企图攀住救命的浮木，Dean发出低微的呜咽声，仿佛即将在这快感中灭顶。Sam似乎伸手过来抚摸过他，好像有一只手落在身上，他不知道，此时此刻，除了强烈到让他几乎晕厥的射精感，他什么都感知不到。  
而后真的有一只手握住他坚硬的性器，他因此兴奋地咬紧口塞，奋力想将龟头撞进掌心里。可那只手只是握紧了他的阴茎，在跳蛋嗡嗡的响声中往他可怜的阴茎上套上了一只阴茎环。根部被紧紧箍住，愚蠢的跳蛋还该死地在卖力震动，所有的欲望都被那小小的环状物勒紧，找不到发泄的出口。  
阴囊在跳蛋的刺激之下早就变得鼓胀饱满，可在即将射精的瞬间阴茎却被紧紧套住。无法射精的焦躁与体内差点爆炸的快感几乎要逼疯Dean，Sam将他的双手按在床头，撤销了对他身体的控制，他痛苦地在床上扭动着身体，翻过身，翘起的性器摩擦着床单，想借此纾缓无从发泄的欲望，可这么做却让快感越来越强烈，他的后穴一直无意识地张翕着，潮湿的大腿颤抖着用力并紧。他想摆脱Sam的桎梏，双手用力挣扎，一边抽泣一边含糊不清地咒骂。  
“嘘，别着急，还没完。”Sam俯身吻了吻Dean的耳朵，他的气味让Dean又是一阵颤抖，身体几乎是下意识就偎过来，胸膛似有似无地磨蹭着他的袖子。Sam喜欢失控的Dean，他哥总是如此性感迷人，有时只是叫出他的名字都让他心动不已。  
Sam说着用鼻尖蹭了蹭Dean的耳廓，Omega的气味让Sam的身体也紧到发痛，他想把自己的阴茎塞进Dean嘴里，让他好好含住。他会先用精液喂饱他哥，再花上一整晚的时间来慢慢标记他。  
他打开了连着项圈与床头的铁链，只是用力量压制住Dean的双手，继而起身从那抽屉里又拿出一只跳蛋和一根肛塞。  
被快感凌迟的Dean无力地伏在床上，缠在囊袋上的跳蛋还震动着，他只能徒劳地磨蹭着床单，在渴望被抚慰与无法射精的地狱中两边摇摆，轮番经受折磨。Sam走过去一把捞起他的腰，让他下半身跪在床上，高高翘起屁股。跳蛋因此从阴囊上滑下，暂时从地狱中被解救的Dean吸着气，迷糊糊地呢喃了一句“痛”，双手还惯性地挣扎着，像是想扯开跳蛋勒住囊袋的线。  
Sam看了一眼滑到床上的跳蛋，暂时没去管它，只是把手里另一个跳蛋的开关又塞进绑在Dean大腿上的皮带里，接着打开开关。震动的跳蛋刚碰到穴口Dean就闷哼着晃动起屁股，像是并不想让这该死的小玩具进入他。Sam却一手握住他的腰，用一根手指轻而易举地把跳蛋推进他湿得不像话的小穴里。  
内壁传来的疼痛让Dean喘息着瑟缩了一下，大概是担心跳蛋会从他这过分湿润的小穴里滑出，Sam把跳蛋又往里推了推，震动的玩具顶上前列腺，Dean的身体蓦然绷紧，随即就被新的快感再次拖下地狱。  
“我以前就见过你躲在房间里这么自慰。”Sam说着拉过Dean的一只手，抓着它从Dean的双腿之间绕过，控制它，看它并起食指与中指插进自己柔软的穴中，分剪着在包裹着一只跳蛋的内壁见翻搅，发出湿乎乎的声响。  
“那时的你跟现在一样，这么趴跪在床上，张开腿，把跳蛋塞进屁股里。”Sam抽出手指，双手绕到Dean身前，将另一只跳蛋重新缠到他的阴囊上，听着Dean陡然发出的哭声，满意地低头吻了一下他汗湿的臀瓣。  
那天Sam原本跟同学约好去露营，而Dean跟着父亲一起去追踪一个陌生的怪物，可他们刚出门John就察觉到Dean发情了，父亲只能让大儿子待在旅馆里，自己打电话联系了另一个猎人。  
“山里下起了雨，我们只好提前回来，我一打开门就闻到房间里都是你的气味。”Sam的眼睛凝视着Dean反复在他穴中抽插的手指，不时伸出舌头舔湿干涩的嘴唇，“你跟现在一模一样，这么趴着，一边哭一边用手指操你自己。我一直想不明白，那天你是故意的吗？门也没有反锁，是不是在期待能有个Alpha突然闯进来把你狠狠操进床里，咬着你的脖子标记你？”  
Dean没有回答Sam的问题。  
他仿佛没听见，全副感官都沉溺进令人几欲晕眩的快感中。手指不断将跳蛋顶向前列腺，他在Sam面前下流地摆着腰臀，一边因为阴囊与性器的不适而吐出模糊不清的“痛”，抽泣着，眼泪和溢出嘴唇的津液把枕头弄湿了一大片。  
即便有大量液体的润滑，被侵入太多次而红肿的内壁依旧疼痛不堪，可就算如此，对快感的贪得无厌还是让内壁把手指和跳蛋紧紧咬住，收缩着，想把它们吸入更深的地方。前液从性器前端坠落，黏腻的液体在半空中拉拽出一道细长的线，一滴接一滴，不断在床单上晕染开一块越来越大的湿痕。  
“后来我就经常梦到这样的你，一边抽泣一边在我面前打开身体，用手指自慰，求我操你。”Sam说着突然伸手捞起汗湿淋淋的Dean，他们的身体撞到一起，彼此的气味让他们几乎是在同时发出痛苦又饱含欲望的闷哼。Sam忍不住圈进Dean的腰，一手捏住他的乳头，听他痛呼，任由他在自己怀里放肆地挣扎冲撞。  
Sam抱起Dean上了床，将他哥一把压在镶嵌在床头墙壁的镜子上，抓着他的头发强迫他直视镜子里的自己。  
“我经常梦到这样的你，从我15岁开始，直到现在。我们的联接断了之后，我就像回到15岁那时一样，每个月都会梦到你，看到这样的你，一边呻吟一边请求我标记你。”  
恶魔也会做梦吗？  
全都是谎言。  
Dean看到镜子里的自己。  
欲望纠结的脸上几乎全是眼泪和汗，而嘴唇和下巴上则是津液。他看到自己整个人都泛着一层红色，右边的乳头被Sam捏住，左边的乳头上夹着一只乳夹。他看到自己被Sam抱在怀里，跳蛋震动着，被阴茎环箍紧的性器高高翘起，弹动着不时拍打在自己的肚子上。他的一只手原本还在自慰，此时也僵硬地垂在身侧，身体里的那只跳蛋最终还是从湿得过分的穴中滑了出来，嗡鸣着擦过腿根垂在小腿旁，只有开关还牢牢地塞在绑在大腿的皮带里。  
湿漉漉的Omega。  
一旦到了发情期，寻找能标记自己的Alpha就成了最重要的事。  
Dean闭上眼睛。  
而此时，Sam触碰了他的性器。  
Dean感觉自己距离崩溃边缘又近了一些，他发出无意识的哽咽声，吸着气将性器贴近Sam的手掌，无法射精的痛苦让他的双膝发软摇摇欲坠。  
Sam抱紧Dean，微微弯腰拿起那只滑出Dean身体的跳蛋，将它重新塞回Dean的穴中，还趁机轻轻拍了一下他哥的臀。快感令Dean不住颤抖，Sam喜欢镜子里的他，仿佛那个虚假的倒影比此刻怀里的人更加诚实动人。  
他想听Dean像以前那样请求他。  
可Dean始终没有。  
Sam摇头叹息。他让Dean就这么趴在镜子上，自己下床从抽屉里翻出一条皮革的贞操皮带。他从床上拿起那个肛塞，在Dean突然爆发的细碎悲鸣声中插进他还含着跳蛋的小穴里，接着拿开缠在他阴囊上的跳蛋，将贞操皮带戴在他身上，固定住肛塞和阴茎环，最后扣好胯骨一侧的搭扣。  
“这样它们就能一直留在你的屁股里。”Sam说着吻了一下Dean的耳后，“在你点头之前——聊胜于无，对吗？”


	8. Chapter 8

8

他在被焚烧，皮囊被利刃捅穿，灵魂嘶叫着在血色渐失的躯壳中溃散成碎片。他听见有人在呼唤自己的名字，带着急切的哭腔，汗湿的手掌落在他的脸颊上。好像有眼泪滴落在他脸上，这里太暗了，他什么都听不清，周围都是风声和羽翼扇动的声音，他的名字也被烈风吹得不成片断，可哭声反倒明晰。  
他想回应，想抬手抚摸此时抱着他的这个人的脸，想说我没事，却发不出任何声音。  
这就是他生命终结的方式吗？  
审判？  
Dean睁开酸涩的眼睛，汗湿的额头感觉有些发凉。有人收起了窗帘打开窗户，窗外涌入的风稍稍吹散了一些房间里的燥热，Dean用他发腻的舌头舔了舔嘴唇，看着被金色阳光笼罩的窗外，不知现在究竟是早晨还是傍晚。  
刚才那个是梦吗？  
也许是太过困倦，尽管他在过去的几年里几乎夜夜做梦，可被恶魔囚禁之后反倒不会了。  
嗓子里干得叫人难受，他狠狠咳嗽了两声。  
上一次Sam离开之前为他摘下了口塞，却没有拿下贞操带。跳蛋和肛塞依旧被坚韧的皮带固定着，塞满了他的小穴，前端两个阴茎环套着性器，一直硬着的性器碰一碰就痛。他每次都借口上厕所想让恶魔把那些见鬼的东西从他身上拿下去，可恶魔们都不敢擅自做主，于是到最后，只要是关于Dean的，事无巨细都得报告给Sam。  
饮食、睡眠、或是其他一些倒也无所谓，只是连排泄行为在内都必须让Sam知道得一清二楚，每当Sam出现在房间里亲自为他打开锁链带他去卫生间时，Dean都觉得背后热得像是要烧起来似的。Sam为他打开腰侧的搭扣，取下阴茎环，他总会先射在Sam手里。偶尔Sam也会忍不住把他用力压到墙上狠狠吻他，每一次，他抬起手想抱住Alpha的脖子，却还是用尽力气向恶魔挥拳。  
那个时候恶魔总会露出好似受伤的表情。他冰冷的眼神里总有些别的情绪涌动，如同一滴落进清水里的油脂，如此饱满特别，与别的感情全然不同。  
——像过去那个经常被他的言语刺伤的弟弟。  
别伪装成他。  
“别这么假惺惺。”Dean总是出言讽刺，可经常弄不清这句话到底是说给谁听。他会压下内心的屈辱和羞耻，赤裸着身体装作若无其事地走到马桶前。  
现在的Dean让Sam迷茫，Sam不知道对现在的Dean来说还有什么是重要的——他丢下了自己的兄弟，舍弃了曾让他引以为豪的义气，那皮囊里像换成了别人的灵魂，过去的Dean怎么可能诱哄自己的同伴去做只有死路一条的诱饵？  
Sam也想过许多逼Dean留下来的办法，项圈和锁链只是其中的手段之一。他担心过Dean会绝食，他了解Dean，一个猎人的儿子绝不会接受恶魔的喂食，他不会接受任何来自的恶魔的怜悯。可被关在房间里的Dean却总是施施然吃着恶魔递到嘴边的食物，喝着它们喂他的果汁和水，他也不在乎在恶魔面前自慰——仿佛现在的Dean根本不在乎这些，他只想着要千方百计地活下去，再伺机为他已经死去的弟弟复仇。在达成目的之前，他可以放下任何东西，可以耐心地等待，像他此生只专注于此。  
Dean弯腰打开马桶盖，跳蛋和肛塞还被塞在身体里，这让他俯身下去的时候还在不停喘息，总有些细碎的呻吟从唇间流泻，那让他发红的耳垂显得更红了，套在脖子上的项圈在他发红的皮肤映衬之下显得更加沉黑邪恶，唯有颈侧那把金属小锁反射着略微刺目的光。  
是Sam亲手把那些东西放进Dean身体里的。  
是Sam让他变成这样。  
可Sam并不想Dean变成现在这样。  
他觉得痛。  
所以他总会怒气冲冲地离开卫生间，砰一声关上门，大步走出这个曾属于他的房间。  
就像恶魔也还懂得什么感情。  
惺惺作态。  
Dean在床上翻了个身，铁链被他拖得哗啦作响。他在心里为恶魔的一切所为下了简单的定义，肛塞随着他身体的动作又顶到腺体，才蛰伏不久的欲望在快感的刺激之下顷刻复苏，Dean吞咽着，仰面躺在床上，不时用臀部磨蹭着床单。  
若说有趣的事也不是完全没有，尽管时常觉得活着也了无生趣，可习惯了作乐的Dean还是会延续过去的惯性从他干瘪无趣的生活里找些乐子。  
人总得保持乐观，对吧。  
跳蛋已经没电了，蠢蛋似的停在他的屁股里。Dean知道再过不久就会有恶魔过来往跳蛋里装上新的电池——这就是他说的乐子，尽管想一想也没什么非常可笑的地方，可他每一次都会当着恶魔的面大笑出声，直到恶魔再次打开开关——而他的笑声就会以难耐的哭声收尾。  
或许那也是待在这里的恶魔们为数不多的乐趣之一。  
人类耻笑恶魔，恶魔也耻笑人类。  
Dean在床上慢悠悠地晃动身体，肛塞不时顶进内壁的最深处，他喘息着略有些粗暴地抚摸自己的身体，尽管深知现在还无法射精，也还是忍不住握住性器，用手指捏住前端来回揉弄。  
粗浅急促的呼吸从鼻腔呼出，Dean发出嘶哑的呻吟，半眯着眼睛呢喃着“想射”。贞操带的搭扣上也上了锁，阴茎环连着贞操带，要射精的话只能先取下紧紧套在他下身的这条黑色皮带。  
发情期依旧没有结束的迹象。  
能标记他的Alpha就在这行宫里。  
Dean几乎无时无刻不在想着他。  
被锁住的Omega发出不满的咒骂，接着又摇着头呜咽着，不住呢喃着“想射”。他厌弃跳蛋和肛塞，它们只能带来折磨他的快感，它们会让他一直这么湿着，阴茎又硬又痛，却无法射精，却怎么都不能平息全身宛若有弱电通过的刺痛和热。  
他不想要肛塞，如果此时能有个Alpha在这里，他会让对方把手指插进他的屁股里，然后是他的阴茎。他会把腿环在对方腰上，和对方接吻，让对方就这样把他操进床里。  
他要离开这里。  
Dean仿若已经忘记了最初的那些教训，不满地挣扎起来。他用力拉着脖子上的项圈，皮革制品又一次收紧，窒息感让他的呼吸陡然变得尖锐，无法呼吸的不适感却让器官变得更加敏感，内部蠕动着把肛塞和跳蛋夹得更紧，被束缚住的性器颤动着，强烈的射精感让Dean忍不住抽泣，收紧的项圈却让他无法再吸入更多空气。  
被贯穿般的剧痛刺过手腕，Dean还在挣扎，项圈越收越紧，血色涌上他的脸，一瞬间他听见自己响如擂鼓的心跳声。  
门猛地被推开，撞到墙上发出砰的一声。  
也许是恶魔来了。  
挣扎中的Dean已经没有余裕理会，他侧过身把眼泪蹭到枕头上，双腿紧紧夹住，疼痛的双手在虚空中艰难抓握着，像是还想去扯开这该死的项圈。  
再过一会儿那恶魔就会推起他的腿，把跳蛋的开关从皮带里抽出来。每个恶魔在做这件事时都很粗鲁，它们打开开关时简直算得上恶狠狠，只有Dean忍耐不住发出的呜咽声才能稍稍缓解一下它们对被派遣过来干这些的不满。  
但Dean在下一秒就意识到不对劲。  
气味。  
是Sam的气味。  
在令人眩晕的窒息感中仍有气味飘入鼻腔。  
视线变得越来越暗，他感觉困倦，快感依旧鲜明，他却在这一刻感受到一丝平和。一切的光、一切的声音都变得不再清晰，像被水弄湿的画作，色彩晕开相互浸染，化作模糊一片。  
高大的恶魔君王闯进房间，脸上还带着一丝困惑的紧张和惊惶，几缕头发就那么凌乱地黏在他的额头和脸颊上，发梢被他慌乱的气息吹得颤动不已。  
他步履匆忙地走到床前，俯身抚摸Dean的脖子和肩膀。他把手按在Dean发烫的胸口，直到掌心切实感受到Dean的心跳，这才像终于从他紧绷中的情绪中解放出来，长长舒出一口气，继而皱起眉头凝视着也瞪起眼睛看向他的Dean。  
收紧的项圈几乎要绞断Dean的脖子，Sam听着他哥粗浅的呼吸，立刻伸手贴上项圈，轻轻念了几句咒语。项圈终于停止收紧，开始缓慢地放松，Dean躺在床上大张着嘴用力呼吸，敏感的器官仍在兴奋中，每一处的感官都被放大，肛塞再次顶到前列腺，仍未从濒死的眩晕状态中彻底清醒过来的Dean蓦地尖叫起来，身体不由自主地震颤起来。他在这令人如临地狱的快感中抬头看了一眼Sam。  
恶魔的眼角和鼻尖都红红的，像极了他那个爱哭的弟弟。  
Dean在Alpha的气味中颤抖着，当Sam的手碰到他时，他几乎要哽咽出声。漫长的发情期已经把他逼到几欲疯狂的境地，呼吸终于变得顺畅，他贪婪地嗅着Sam的气味，仿佛光是这些气味分子就能稍稍缓解他的痛与热，就能让他从未得到满足过的小穴能稍稍满足一些。身体里的每个细胞都在奋力嘶吼着让他拉住这Alpha，缠着他，吻他，骑到他身上，让他标记自己。  
Sam昨夜仍去了地狱巡视。可怜的灵魂被锁在高高的刑架上，Alastair和他那些残忍的住手们顺次割开它们的喉咙。地狱里满是硫磺和血的气味，热风吹在脸上像用钝的刀刃。他总是站在一边静静凝视施刑的恶魔，它们脸上无一不挂着满足而癫狂的笑容，仿若被行刑的灵魂越是痛苦它们便越是愉悦。  
Dean曾经也是它们当中的一员，或许在过去无数个瞬间里他的双眼中也出现过纯黑的翳膜。那些恶魔的模样令Sam厌弃得想吐，让他想撕碎此刻盘亘在脑中黑眼Dean的样子。  
他在满心的不适感里离开了地狱，回到行宫时天边已经升起了启明星。此刻正是天空最暗的时刻，像夜极尽所能地阻止光明的到来。  
Sam没有回他的卧室，只是在书房里小憩了一阵。  
他做了个噩梦。  
梦里Dean的身体被利刃捅了个对穿，摇摇欲坠的躯壳被火焰点着。他冲进火里抱住兄长，大叫着他的名字，可他只是慢慢闭起眼睛，始终不肯回应。  
就像兄长仍不肯承认他们是兄弟。  
Sam从这可怖的梦中惊醒，沉重急促的呼吸里还带着浅浅的抽泣声。  
他怨恨抛下自己的Dean，他怨恨此刻不愿承认他、更不肯向他道歉的Dean，但他最怨恨的总是那个只能眼睁睁看着Dean在自己面前死去却束手无策的自己。  
于是他带着自梦里来的惊慌失措从书房里飞奔出来，行宫里被下了咒，所有的恶魔——包括君王自己在内都只能靠着双足步行或是奔跑到目的地。书房在一楼，Dean的房间在二楼走廊的尽头，Sam此前从不觉得这段路程会这么长，他一步跨上三级台阶，却觉得这截楼梯好似永远都走不完。  
他想要曾经的那个Dean，那是他的兄长，他的朋友，他的伴侣。他愿意与那个Dean分享自己的一切，他的时间、他的感怀、他所有的感激与不满。而现在，那个Dean似乎再也不会出现了。他倔强地监禁着现在的Dean，透过那皮囊、那双眼睛也许还能看到一两分过去的影子，他想逼这个Dean道歉，想逼他承认自己，他想借此找到更多过去的碎片，再用它们拼凑出一个不再完整的Dean——一个不再完整的、却是他心中的Dean。  
可梦里的那个Dean就是现在的这个Dean。他还是如此顽固，即便到了死前的最后一刻，好像仍不肯回应他心中认定的恶魔。即便那恶魔抱紧了他倾倒的身躯、即便恶魔哭着呼唤他的名字，他也只是紧闭着双眼与嘴唇，任由死亡的颜色将他浸染。  
Sam也还是被这样的梦境惊醒，他的喘息声响在耳边宛若雷鸣，心跳快得好似要撞破肋骨与胸口的皮肉，好似那里就要破开一个洞口，慌张与难言的悲哀都从那洞口里倾泻而出，让血一样的颜色就这样弄脏他整洁一新的衣饰。  
仿佛此时已经不存在那么多Dean了，不再有过去的Dean或是现在的Dean，梦里的就是Dean，他抱住的躯壳只属于Dean，那灵魂即便有了诸多改变却仍然如一。  
直到确认Dean真的平安无事，这才放松下来的Sam几乎想大笑。他的手掌还停留在Dean身上，颤抖的指尖尚未平复，只能轻轻叩击兄长赤裸滚烫的胸膛。  
此刻的Dean意外地也没有反抗他，他嗅着Sam气味的样子就像瘾君子吸入锡纸上腾起的那股烟一样贪婪急切。  
或许对他来说Sam从来都是他本不可触碰的毒品，只是他最终仍深陷这泥淖，他深爱Sam，亦放不下这深爱。Sam仿佛无处不在，出现在每个白天里他目之所及之处，出现在每个深夜他最隐秘的梦里。他被弟弟的气味蛊惑，终于愿意闭上眼睛接受他的吻，愿意亲吻他的胸膛，愿意被这个与他本就有着血缘联系的人标记。  
Sam意外地在此寻回了他想要的那个Dean。  
他俯身亲吻Dean，温柔地用舌尖描摹兄长的唇形。Dean竟也没有反抗，甚至开主动地张开嘴唇，他伸出舌头缠住Sam的舌头，渴切地想伸进Sam的口腔里。他抱住Sam的脖子，牙齿轻咬Sam的嘴唇，含进嘴里吮吸。他潮湿的呼吸与气味无时无刻不在提醒着Sam——他的Omega还在发情中。  
Sam倾身压住Dean，手掌在他身上放肆地游走，动作粗野而下流。他像个少年，这场景无数次在他梦中出现，他就这么压着自己的哥哥，吻他，抚摸他，让自己的手指尽情触碰他身体的每一寸皮肤。他的舌头还蛮横地翻搅着Dean的口腔，手指粗鲁地揉弄他敏感的乳头。  
Dean所有的回应都那么色情，饱含欲望。他仿佛已经忘却自己这连日来的抗拒，此时眼中只有他的Alpha，他渴望被亲吻，想被抚摸，手掌急切地抚摸着Sam的背。他会张开腿夹住Alpha的腰，让Alpha的阴茎操进他湿润的小穴里凶狠抽插，用精液把里面弄得更湿更满。于是他用自己的唇舌粘人地缠着Alpha，极尽所能地展开自己的身体迎合Alpha的一切触碰。  
他用乳尖磨蹭着对方的指尖与手掌，当敏感的肉粒感知到疼痛时，他总会先瑟缩一下，抽泣着发出状似痛苦的呻吟，却又在下一秒微微挺起胸膛更加放肆地磨蹭，嘴里模糊不清地呢喃“弄痛它”。  
Sam抱住Dean的腰，让他哥硬起的性器贴紧长裤的拉链，撞上他也硬得发痛的性器。两人的阴茎隔着层层布料摩擦着，Sam喘息着，含住Dean的耳朵，湿漉漉的舌头从耳廓舔进他的耳孔中，忙碌的手指一刻不停地遵照Dean的意思折磨着他喜爱疼痛的乳头。  
“我会标记你，宝贝。”Sam连声音里仿佛都盈满让Dean难以自持的气味。他以为先低头妥协的人会是Dean，可连他自己都备受煎熬。只要想到这样的Dean在他床上哽咽呢喃，被欲望折磨得几乎疯狂，他内心便骚动着怂恿他，在他耳边低语，下流地描述他哥的样子，鼓动他标记Dean。  
每一次最先向欲望低头的总是他。  
Dean在Sam怀里动了动，光与声音逐渐清晰，疼痛的身体被一双手紧拥，他抱着Alpha的身体，性器下流地磨蹭着对方。对方舔着他的耳朵，叫他宝贝，告诉他会标记他。  
乳头再次被拉扯，痛和快感同时袭来，汗水顺着脸颊滑下脖子，Dean吸了吸鼻子，对方的气味让他猛地呛咳出声。  
Sam。  
他茫然叫了一声。  
Alpha陡然将他抱得更紧了。  
像梦里那个冲过来抱紧他的人。  
“不……”  
他拒绝。  
他应该属于Sam。  
属于Sam Winchester。


	9. Chapter 9

9

Sam的手指在Dean身上僵硬了片刻。他本以为他们都找到了自己想要的，Dean却依旧一意孤行。  
标记一个Omega并非一定要得到他的准许。可Sam想得到的不仅仅是一个Omega，他要的不是什么契约关系，不是会联系起两个人生命甚至灵魂的联接，而是他兄长的全部——他想得到Dean的身体，想得到他的灵魂，他想得到Dean的一整颗心和全部的时间，得到Dean对他毫无保留的认同。  
如果有什么浪漫点的说法，或许Sam是想得到他出生时便残缺一块的灵魂，那部分恰好就在Dean身上，在Dean的灵魂里，他希望自己变得完整，就让他们的灵魂最终成为密不可分的整体。  
恶魔君王拥有直到永恒的时间，他可以就这么等下去，耗尽Dean所有的耐心，胜利势必会属于他。  
可等待的过程总是充满艰辛与痛苦。  
他每一夜都会去地狱，站在滚烫的烈风里，看刑官们往无辜的灵魂上刺进锐利的刀。但他知道，每一把折磨得灵魂发出凄厉尖叫的刀都不如Dean的眼神，他的灵魂无数次在Dean漠然的眼神里化作灰烬，躯体像被扔进滚沸的硫磺湖中，顷刻之间便被融化，尸骨无存。  
也许等待自己的兄长也是一场漫长的苦行。他会赤裸双脚踩上利刃铸成的台阶，登上峰顶，在严寒中纵身跃进比地狱更加深邃的火海。  
Sam按住Dean的腰，两人的下体紧紧贴在一起，Dean嘶声低吼着拒绝的词句，却总在Sam吻上他肩膀时发出破碎的吸气声。  
嘴唇与牙齿在Dean肩上留下一串湿润鲜红的痕迹，Sam舔着Dean的锁骨，粘膜接触皮肤发出黏腻潮湿的声响。  
这声音让Dean不住吞咽，鼓胀的性器不断承受着力道适中的撞击，布料研磨着铃口，甜蜜的快感像带刺的皮鞭抽打着他，他伸手抓住Sam的头发想扯开他，而Sam只是闷哼着伸手过来拉下他的一只手，却十指相扣地抓紧它。  
Dean陡然发出急促的呻吟，身体剧烈颤抖着，像再次迎来高潮，但阴茎环依然扣紧阴茎，无法射精的他发出急切的哭声，在Sam怀中徒劳地挣扎。  
Sam却并不理会，只是让自己的唇舌继续向下，含住Dean红肿的乳头，一面用粗糙的舌苔舔弄弥漫着刺痛的乳尖一面用牙齿啃咬着硬起的肉粒。Dean忍不住弓起颤抖不已的身体，快感鱼群般在血管里乱无章法地冲撞，每一次震颤都伴随着他嘶哑得几乎只剩气息的柔软呻吟，如果Sam突然用力吮吸，他就会哭着呛咳出声，身体更是无意识地磨蹭着Sam，像迎合，像他希望Sam能更加粗暴地弄痛他。  
Sam抽下自己的皮带，抓着Dean的双手将它们绑在了Dean身后，刚好托高了他的腰，就像他主动抬高了下体想让Sam看清楚他究竟有多渴求他。  
这姿势让Dean羞耻，他喘息着，撑起凶狠的声音让Sam立刻放开他。尽管有贞操带的固定肛塞还不至于滑出去，但失去了着力点，肛塞总是无法戳刺到最敏感的地方，内壁被撑开，却始终无法得到彻底的满足，Dean不自觉地晃动臀部，竭力想让肛塞蹭到他最舒服的那个点。  
Sam跪进Dean腿间，抱起他的一条腿，在他的虚张声势中俯身含住湿透的龟头。  
Dean总是一边想象Sam为自己口交一边自慰，当自己发痛的性器真的被Sam含住吮吸时，他都来不及发出任何呻吟，只是就这么直接哭了出来。  
Sam将Dean的性器整个吞入，龟头戳进咽喉。舌头费力舔着沾满前液的柱体，他晃动头部将性器微微吐出，接着又全根吞进，津液从嘴角溢出，顺着性器滑到根部，连阴茎环都被弄得湿腻一片。手指顺着贞操带滑到Dean的两腿中间，Sam按住皮带，内面顶住Dean的会阴，Dean抽噎着夹紧了腿，似乎再也顾不上羞耻，低声请求Sam让他射精。  
“求你……想射……”Dean发出抽噎声，他想躲开恶魔邪恶的舌头与手指，身体却不受控制地径自将性器推入恶魔的咽喉深处。  
Sam却没有理会他哥的请求，只是越发用力地吮吸。汗水蜿蜒在Dean颤动的身体上，Sam这潮湿又下流的口交让快感差点撕碎他的身体，射精感盘踞不去，无法释放的痛苦让他只能失神地一遍遍重复自己的请求，可每当Sam说出“让我标记你”时，他总会在准许之前慌忙咬住自己的舌尖，被咬破的舌尖让嘴里满是血的味道。  
Sam打开贞操带上的锁，解开搭扣，为Dean脱下，接着勾住Dean的膝弯将膝盖压上他的胸口，让Dean只有头、颈、肩膀和上半部分的背还贴着床单，而腰下的部分全部悬空。  
Dean能看见自己肿胀的阴茎和阴囊，Sam的手指不断按压着他的会阴，最终滑到穴口，把肛塞抽了出来。肛塞离开穴口，带起大片的液体，黏腻的液体连着肛塞头部和收缩不止的小穴，在半空被拉扯成一条透明的细线。  
即便从Dean的角度也能看见这些，甚至穴口在肛塞被拿出之后更加饥渴地张翕也看得一清二楚。Dean因此呻吟起来，羞耻心高涨的同时快感也更加强烈，他看着Sam将手指插进他湿润的穴中扯出跳蛋，接着Sam就低下头伸出舌头舔着穴口周围。  
“你这里面每天都是这么湿，”Sam刻意选了能让Dean看清楚的角度，喘息着，用舌头一点点将溢出穴口的液体全部舔干净，“每天都这么饥渴，欲求不满。”他说着用力咬了一下Dean的臀瓣，Dean差点就这么射了出来，但另一只阴茎环还牢牢套在他的性器上，这让他只能颤抖着发出更加嘶哑的哭声。  
“我会……”  
“不！我……不会让你标记我！”Dean哽咽着一口气吼出他已说过无数遍的话，“我不需要你！”  
Sam的动作停滞了一瞬。他的呼吸依旧潮湿色情，性器因为Dean而硬得发痛。他的手还停留在Dean身上，嘴里和鼻腔里全都是Dean的味道。  
他渴望Dean，想标记他，让他们之间再次建立起联接，让他们分享彼此的灵魂。  
他猜Dean跟他一样。  
他猜Dean也需要他——无论是过去的Dean还是现在的，既然他能在此时的Dean身上重新找回过去的那个人，那么Dean也一样。  
Dean却说不需要他。  
内心里突然卷起沉黑的风暴，无数黑色的微小颗粒在风中扬起，像虫蝇张开翅膀，蓦然想起的嗡鸣声针尖般刺过耳膜，Sam觉得干渴，郁燥，那声响让他心烦意乱，被欲望与愤怒支配的手指仿佛想就这么撕开兄长的身体，让它穿透他顽固的皮囊，扯出他迂腐的灵魂。  
Sam一手撑在Dean身侧，爬过去狠狠在他的额角咬了一口。他抓起Dean的腿用力扳开，拇指揉弄着红肿的穴口，在Dean的挣扎中压紧他，掏出阴茎狠狠插入他温暖柔软的穴中。  
坚硬的性器撑开内壁，一口气顶到最深处。疼痛让Dean不禁缩起身体，双腿在Sam的桎梏下挣扎着，熟悉的气味和身体不断袭向他，他喜欢这些、享受这些，可过去的Sam早就离他远去。  
他不会让一个恶魔标记自己。  
他不会跟一个恶魔建立联接，不会跟恶魔共享灵魂和生命。  
性器碾过前列腺，Dean感觉自己的双腿一阵阵发软，腰臀仿佛都有了自己的意识，扭动着拼命迎合此刻正压在他身上的恶魔。恶魔脸上满是汗水，榛绿色的眼睛因为欲望而变得更加深邃，Dean曾无数次从那双眼睛里看到美丽的深海，他听着恶魔的喘息，任由自己在可怕的快感中哭泣出声。  
他想踢开恶魔，脚却被抓住，恶魔拎起他的脚踝，狠狠咬住他的脚趾，同时也终于好心地取下了阴茎环。积蓄已久的射精感在这一刻终于摆脱桎梏，Dean感觉自己的腰又被恶魔抬高了些，被撑开的后穴紧紧缠着巨大的性器，前列腺不断被戳刺摩擦，高潮来临的快感让他尖叫起来，大脑里一片空白，几乎晕眩，阴茎抽搐着将精液射在了他的胸口。  
Sam俯身舔他的胸膛，用舌头将精液一滴不剩通通舔去。他吻Dean的心口，Dean的每一次呼吸都像火焰点燃油脂，空气里仿佛有火星劈啪作响，他因为Dean的气息变得愈发饥渴，牙齿陷入他哥的皮肤里，咬合，留下带血的咬痕。  
“你会被我标记。”Sam抚摸Dean的嘴唇，亲昵地亲吻他的鼻尖。他语气温柔，动作却很粗暴。手指挤进Dean嘴里玩弄着他的舌头，每当Dean合拢牙关咬住他的指节时，他都会抓着Dean的腰用力把阴茎操进最深处。  
“和我建立联接，”Sam舔着Dean的眼眶，吻他的眼睛，让自己的呼吸喷洒在他汗湿的额头上，听他粗重的呼吸，感受着内壁急切地咬紧他发痛的性器，“我会知道你的一切，享用你的灵魂。”他在由Dean带来的快感里呻吟，解开连着项圈的铁链，一把将Dean抱起来压在床头的镜子上。  
双手依旧被反绑在身后的Dean后背撞上镜面，他闷哼着，身体因为镜子冰冷的温度而瑟缩了一下，双腿却因为身体的重心不稳而下意识夹紧了Sam的腰。  
阴茎慢慢从紧窒的穴中退出，Dean发出急促的抽泣声，屁股摇晃着，空虚的穴中涌出液体，就这么从半空中滴到床上。  
假如他一直都是一个人，一直都在自慰、从未被满足过，那么他的痛苦也就止步于此了。可现在，这个Alpha抱着他，吻过他，为他口交过，操过他，他还想让Alpha的阴茎继续留在他的屁股里，用结固定住他，直到Alpha把最后一滴精液都射在他的身体里。  
他想抓着Alpha的头发吻他，命令他操他，他想骑在对方身上，让对方的手落在他身上的任何地方，留下数不清的指痕。  
空虚的小穴在过火的想象中愈发饥渴，刚刚射过一次的性器已经完全硬了，每一处的血管都搏动着，感官在此刻变得异常敏感，如同对方仅凭着喘息声就能让他再次高潮。  
Dean拼命咬住舌尖，眼泪让他看上去太难堪了，他还想像戏弄其他恶魔那样说些语带讽刺的俏皮话来嘲讽眼前的恶魔，可逸出双唇的也只有哭声和欲求不满的呻吟声。  
“你为什么不想被我标记？”Sam将Dean的双腿架在自己的手臂上，双手绕过他的膝弯托住他的臀，手指稍稍分开他结实的臀瓣，用灼热的性器磨蹭着湿嗒嗒的穴口，“如果你早点妥协，我就能早点放你自由。你会有大把时间来谋划怎么杀了我。”  
只有穴口被抚慰只会让情况变得更糟，内壁的陡然收缩让Dean不由得弓起震颤不已不已的身体，隔靴搔痒的快感酥麻麻地从穴口处向四周蔓延，轻飘飘的麻痒感攀上他的背和膝盖，他呜咽着，用力咬了一下口腔侧壁，竭力用他现在最为理智冰冷的语调说道：“我……不会为你去死……”  
建立联接的Alpha与Omega之间不能相互伤害，倘若一方被另一方伤害致死，另一方也会在几个月内死亡。  
这句话似乎耗尽了Dean全部的力气，他无力靠在身后的镜子上，胸膛大幅度起伏着，身体还本能地渴求着Sam。  
Dean的决心让Sam陡然握紧双手。他想起那个感染了恶魔病毒的小镇，Dean把他们反锁在小小的诊所里，表情平静地等待死亡降临。他从不怀疑Dean愿意同他一起去死的决心，也从不怀疑Dean愿意为他去死的决心。  
腑脏像被一把斧头用力劈开，痛得Sam不得不狠狠抽气。他凝视着分明还沉溺于欲望当中的Dean，每一次呼吸好像都带着血的气味。  
“你是早就预见自己亲爱的弟弟会变成恶魔，所以就算他死了你也毫不在意，对吗？”  
Sam放下Dean，粗暴地抓着他的头发强迫他转身，一把将他按在镜子上。他从镜子里看到自己满是悲伤痛苦的脸，便伸手捂住Dean的眼睛，抬起他的一条腿压在镜子上，毫不温柔地将性器插入他的小穴中。  
那些承诺和豪言壮语好像都成了谎言，在时间的侵蚀之下从闪耀着璀璨光芒的宝石变成黯淡的沙。  
Sam回忆着他们过去无数次的拥抱和亲吻，他曾寸步不离地跟在Dean身后，看着自己面前的背影从哥哥变成Omega变成爱人最后被还原成Dean，他曾以为自己拥有Dean全部的忠诚，而上一刻的Dean让那些全都化作无用的碎片。  
“我会标记你，”Sam不断重复着这句话，直到觉得自己已经收起了所有让人不快的表情他这才松开捂着Dean双眼的手，用力抓住Dean的下巴强迫他看向镜子里被操的那个他，“同你分享我这让你不屑的灵魂。”他说着咬住Dean的肩膀，听Dean发出不甘的低吼和呜咽。  
可身体总是最坦诚，Omega记得这是他过去的Alpha，他曾失去过他，现在失而复得。他们的身体紧贴在一起，阴茎被内壁咬紧，正以这Omega最喜欢的方式研磨、碾压着内壁，一遍一遍撑开它，戳刺着腺体，让他双腿发软地发出色情的叫声。  
身体被迫趴在冰冷的镜子上，过高的体温与镜子的温度让Dean有些晕眩，他的额头紧贴在镜子上，看着自己的阴茎不停摩擦着光滑的镜子，在上面留下一道道湿腻的水痕。恶魔抬起他的腿，从镜子里他能看见恶魔的性器是如何进出他潮湿的后穴，性器每一次从穴中退出都会带出大量液体，它们顺着他的腿根一直滑到脚踝。  
而他，即便内心再如何抗拒，表情里仍然充满了欢愉的满足。他感到羞耻，脊背一阵阵发紧，可敏感的地方却因此变得更加敏感。每当Alpha的阴茎深深顶入，他都会摆着腰发出满足的哭声。即便现在没人在碰他的乳头，可它们还是那么硬着，又红又肿，撞上镜子产生的疼痛会让性器分泌出更多前液，会让内壁更加淫荡地夹紧恶魔的阴茎。  
快感让Dean几乎无法用那条还站在柔软枕头上的腿支撑起他全部的重量，Sam也发现了，他松开握着Dean下巴的手，转而搂住他的腰，将他整个人揽进自己怀里。  
Dean的后穴里如此柔软温暖、潮湿又紧窒，内壁收拢紧紧咬着性器，Sam的每一次挺身插入都会让阴囊紧贴住Dean的屁股。Dean会不自觉地晃着腰臀迎合他，后背抵在他的胸口，汗水在他们身体的空隙之间滑动，它们依旧如此契合，仿佛所有血肉凝成的肢体都是为了彼此而生，都是为了此刻。  
高潮的预感让Sam倾身将Dean死死压在镜子上，狠狠将性器钉在他的穴中。根部的结慢慢膨胀，牢牢卡住穴口。  
Dean在内壁被极力撑开的痛与快感中再次抽泣出声，他徒劳地挣扎，嘶声低吼着拒绝的词句，而Sam只是狠狠咬在他的颈后，让一波波的精液射进Dean的小穴中，让它们照他曾经说过的那样填满他哥饥渴的小穴，把他喂得饱饱的。  
Sam舔着Dean颈后的咬痕，放下他的腿，伸手握住他不住抽搐弹动的性器，“让你身上都是我的气味，让你每天晚上都夹着我的精液睡着。”他用手指挤捏前端，继而握住阴囊揉弄。  
Dean在Sam怀里扭动身体，Alpha的精液让他更加兴奋起来，挺腰将性器不断撞在镜子上摩擦。射精感越来越强烈，但不再被触碰的阴茎却无法立刻射精。他粗重的呼吸让面前的镜子上一片水雾模糊，阴囊在Sam手中被握住，他摇头呢喃着“让我射”，Sam没有回应他，只是再次咬在了他刚刚留下的咬痕上。  
痛感传来的一瞬，Dean猛地弓起身体，将精液射在了镜子上。


	10. Chapter 10

10

在结消退之前，Sam又让Dean射了几次，精疲力尽的Dean最终靠在Sam怀里沉沉睡去。当他再次醒来时，窗外意外下起了雨。天空被铅灰色的云层盖得严严实实，从天而降的雨点凶狠击打着窗户，不时发出轻微的劈啪声。  
他侧躺着，绑住双手的皮带已经被解开，皮铐还铐在手腕上，依旧连着铁链，铁链的另一头固定在床头。后背紧贴着某个人的胸膛，一双手从背后伸过来牢牢抱着他的腰。不紧不慢的气息吹拂着他的短发，轻轻的，暖暖的，像一只挠着他的头皮故意想逗他发笑的手。  
他轻轻动了动身体，搁在他腰上的手突然收紧，一直吹拂着他头发的气息猛然凑近，带着嘶嘶的轻响喷洒在了他的耳廓。  
两人姿势的变化让Dean吸了一口气，一只手按住他的下腹，他陡然意识到Sam还没从他身体里退出去——他被标记了。  
颈后被咬了两次的地方蓦地就痛不可当。痛感顺着脊柱爬下他的背，刀尖般挑开皮肉，岩浆一样在他身上缓缓铺陈开来。发情期的症状多半已经消退，热度和酸痛渐次消失，欲望得到满足，可他从没感觉这么糟糕过。  
他被恶魔标记了。  
他会跟恶魔共享灵魂。  
这大概是对他们Winchester家最大的讽刺，猎人的小儿子变成恶魔，而大儿子被这恶魔标记，成为他的伴侣。  
Dean不知道这究竟是怎么回事。他与Sam的联结中断之后就再也没发过情，对那时的他来说这是莫大的好事，他一心复仇，也不会再为发情期所累。可在他遇见恶魔之后，身体便迎来久违的痛与热，他记得那个气味，记得对方的一切，好像他曾经只是被上了锁，而现在，钥匙出现了。  
这真是匪夷所思，他此前从没听过这种事。即便一对伴侣中的一方意外死去，另一方也能通过发情或者其他方式找到新的伴侣，建立新的联结。  
他却没有。  
Dean被标记过四次。  
第一次在他22岁的时候，他从一次狩猎中归来，发情期让他痛苦不堪。那时Sam已经长得比他还高了，刚成年的Alpha待在房间里，身上的气味几乎要逼疯还未被任何人标记的Omega。  
Dean知道Sam从15岁起就一直在渴求他，但他从未同意过。他们始终是兄弟，况且他向来认为Sam值得更好的——父亲和弟弟是他最大的骄傲，而今父亲只醉心于复仇，尽管他不想Sam离开自己，可他弟弟或许是真的更适合去过普通人的生活。  
而那一次Dean没能好好控制住自己的情绪。  
Sam无数次对他说过“你就是最好的”，年轻的Alpha看向兄长的眼神总是很虔诚，他不知道自己在Dean心里像一颗闪闪发亮的星辰，只是习惯性地用一个弟弟看着哥哥的崇拜眼神去看Dean。他知道不会再有人比Dean更好——或许有，但他们都不适合他。  
Sam觉得没人比Dean更适合“永恒”这个词，也许Alpha难以抵挡任何发情期中的Omega散发的气味，可他只想吻Dean，只想让Dean永远这么无条件地选择站在他这边。  
所以他无数次地倾身想吻Dean，即便被拒绝过无数次，他仍然凝视Dean，告诉他“你就是最好的”。他不在乎什么兄弟、血缘或者乱伦之类，那些或许都是错的，他认了，却不想纠正。  
因为无论如何，Dean总是独一无二。  
他们之间的联结在五年后中断。  
Sam死了，被一个叫做Jake的人绞断了脊柱。Dean为了救活他找到了恶魔进行交易，有着一双红眼睛的恶魔吻了他，告诉他这次交易的期限只有一年。Sam自死亡中醒来，对他和Dean之间的联结突然中断感到困惑不解，只是浑身剧痛让他感到一丝不祥。  
直到他知道了一切。他愤怒地指责Dean，愤怒过后又难过地痛哭，Dean只是站在那里，看着难过哭泣的弟弟不发一言。  
他弟弟总那么像女孩。  
可Sam还是标记了Dean，他把哥哥抱进怀里，吻他的头顶和额头，他每时每刻都在向Dean保证一定会找到阻止他下地狱的办法。Dean觉得这一年里弟弟比以前更黏他了，他甚至不敢想在Gabriel的恶作剧里Sam究竟是怎么挺过来的——对Dean来说，那只是一个古怪的梦，他从梦里醒来，Sam过来紧紧抱住他，他感觉莫名其妙，却还是傻乎乎地伸手回拥。  
可无论怎样有心的保证，一年后，Dean仍然为他与恶魔的交易付出了代价。  
Dean死了。他的躯体被地狱犬撕碎，灵魂被它们拖进了地狱。Sam感觉自己身体里的某种东西倏然消失了，他原本丰盈的灵魂顷刻间变得干瘪，像太阳失却温度，星辰失却光芒，灵魂被什么东西撕裂，本属于Dean的那部分就这么无影无踪。  
半年后，Sam重新标记了他哥。他并不在乎从地狱归来的Dean变成什么样，即便他也会在聆听Dean说起他在地狱的遭遇而难过流泪，即便他听说是Dean打开了Lucifer的第一道封印也会诧异震惊，但他相信那仍是Dean，那一切都不足以改变他。  
他仍认定Dean是最好的。  
他坚信一切的生离死别都不会让Dean变成其他人。  
然而最终的事实却让他由衷难堪。  
Sam不知道自己究竟做错了什么。  
因为他的妄自尊大吗？因为他以为Dean不论在任何情况下都会选择他，所以他才会冒险去往底特律——Dean宁愿用不见面这种方式阻止他们各自的命运降临，也不愿冒险再让Lucifer找上Sam。  
Dean有一句话说得没错，他们就像火和油。那是个下流的比喻，Dean曾在床上也说过，那时他让Sam亲吻他的肚子，说Sam能让他整个被点燃。  
或许他只是竭尽自己所能地避免他们成为那两个见鬼的天使的皮囊，他竭力想把Sam从这滑稽却又叫人烦躁不已的宿命中推离。  
即便这些要让他付出不菲的代价，即便要让他和Sam各自承受无法与对方见面的痛苦。  
但Sam不想这样。  
Dean喜欢赌博，他不喜欢，可那一次他用上自己的全部作为赌注，却输得一败涂地。Dean仿佛就此变成了另外一个人。  
他在憎恨谁？  
Sam思索着，也许Dean深爱的只是他深爱的那个Sam。也许过去那么多年里Dean看到的只是他眼里的一幅虚像，而今虚像崩塌，那些爱意就消失得无影无踪。  
他凑过去亲吻Dean的耳尖，Dean不出所料地又开始挣扎起来。他费了些力气才终于把Dean按在床上，故意用力挺腰，已经微微勃起的性器在湿腻的穴中慢慢滑动，Dean的背狠狠抖了一下，扭过头凶狠地瞪向Sam，却又突然愣住。  
Sam伸手按住Dean的颈后，他哥绷紧的身体就这么蓦地软了下来，唯有眼神依旧满是不甘与愤怒。被标记的Omega根本无法抗拒他的Alpha触碰自己的后颈，那会让他们像被咬住颈后那丛皮毛的猫科动物一样瞬间变得驯服，但事实上，并非所有的Omega都喜欢被这样对待。  
至少Dean不喜欢，他从一开始就讨厌这个。  
因为他是哥哥。  
他不觉得自己被Sam操是一件多羞耻的事，可他是哥哥，用这种方法强迫他低头的弟弟简直无耻。  
——但那些也都是过去的事了，他不会真的跟Sam为这件事生气，毕竟那是Sam。  
可此刻对他做这件事的却是不折不扣的恶魔。  
“我不会让你逃走，你也杀不了我了，怎么办呢？”Sam的发问像讽刺。他咬了一下Dean的耳朵，抽身从他哥的身体里退出。  
Dean因此又不自觉发出颤抖的呻吟。他察觉到恶魔正用手指把那些溢出穴口的精液给堵回去，修长的手指伸进湿乎乎的穴中翻搅，他忍不住微微弓起身体，张嘴骂出连串下流的脏话。但他仍在Sam的压制之下不敢动弹，这让Sam心里溢出些许的满足。  
他还是标记了Dean。  
像过去那样，他干瘪的灵魂将再次丰盈，会有属于Dean的部分灌注进来，他们的灵魂和生命再次相连，成为无法割裂的整体。  
“你仍属于我。”  
即便你不肯道歉，不肯承认。  
即便你沉溺过去的虚像。  
即便你似乎真的憎恨我。  
Sam低头吻Dean的脸颊，他不想看到Dean的双眼，便兀自闭上自己的眼睛。  
这个雨天里，恶魔君王几乎把他所有的时间都花费在了他曾经的房间里。他没有再同他的Omega做爱，也不再说话，只是像个稚气的少年抱紧了怀中的珍宝。  
他每一次标记过Dean之后都会这样。他总是如此忐忑，每时每刻都在担心Dean会突然后悔。他的满足里总充满了莫大的不安，而再也没有什么事能让他动摇、犹疑至此。  
他想安抚的并不是Dean，而是自己的这颗心。  
他想让Dean明白，他自始至终都是那个Sam Winchester，决定他是谁的不是他对别人的态度和立场，而是对Dean Winchester的。  
那么决定Dean Winchester是谁的又是什么呢？  
Sam有些困惑。  
而他只能更加用力地抱紧Dean，抱紧他的Omega，他的兄长。  
他唯一的家人。  
从门外传来浓重的硫磺味，像无数焦急的恶魔挤在那里，想进来，又不敢。  
Dean在这刺鼻的气味中皱紧眉头。其实他早就习惯了，有些恶魔进来时会隐藏气味，有的反倒刻意让它们就那么暴露在空气里，总像是在嘲笑他这个曾经的人类首领。但此刻那些恶魔显然都是为了他们的君王而来，而这“君王”还抱着他，像在遥远过去的那些难得悠闲的清晨里，用额头磨蹭他脑后的短发，或是凑过来亲吻他的耳朵。  
Sam在这股气味的催促中放开Dean，赤裸着下床，一件一件慢条斯理穿上衣服。Dean见他每天都会穿得整齐干净，衬衫，领带，西装，以及皮鞋，跟过去的Sam全然不同。如果这就是Sam，兄长一定会坏笑着嘲笑他娘娘腔的品味。  
Sam把被子好好盖在Dean身上，俯身吻了一下他的脸颊，接着又细心检查了一下Dean身上的项圈、手铐以及铁链是否都扣紧锁好。他知道那些恶魔都是怎么说Dean的——宠物——如果可以的话，他想把过去那辆Impala送给Dean，这样他们就能开着车沿着州际公路跑遍整个美国。  
打开门，外面果然站着好几个表情惴惴的恶魔，他关上门，一面朝楼梯走去一面问道：“怎么回事？”  
“被、被俘的人类……逃走了……”一个恶魔忐忑地答道，它在皮囊里不安地左右晃动着，思索着万一君王发怒，他能不能赶在被烈火点燃之前逃出这里。  
Sam闻言驻足，扭头看向身边的恶魔追问道：“牢里的？”  
君王平静的语气让恶魔一阵头皮发麻。他向来喜乐无常，在恶魔看来不过是小事一件，却总能让他勃然大怒。可他每次发怒之前都毫无征兆，许多恶魔在被驱逐回地狱之前甚至都不知道自己究竟又说错或是做错了什么。  
也许君王仍怀有一颗人类的心，他对待人类可不像这样。  
“不、不是，是Dean Winchester的部下……”  
恶魔甚至不愿说出那个名字，尽管它们打从心底看不起那高傲自负又顽固的人类，看到他被俘，每个恶魔都欢欣雀跃地希望有朝一日能好好羞辱他一番——可他是王的兄长，而每个恶魔都知道这对兄弟之间的关系。  
“我记得……我说过要好好看住他们？”Sam顿了一下，继续朝着楼梯走去，语气有些漫不经心，“你们怎么连区区一群人类都关不住？”  
恶魔们闻言纷纷露出惊恐的表情，彼此偷看着，希望能立刻想出点什么借口阻止君王发怒。  
“是、是天使……”  
“天使？他们曾经就不在乎过人类，现在反倒主动去救他们？你们想不出更好的借口了吗？”Sam快步走下台阶，原本平缓语气越来越冷，嗓音越压越低。  
“确实是天使，尸体我们还没有销毁。”恶魔吞咽着，跟着君王的步伐也愈发小心翼翼，“他们当中有已经失去荣光变成人类的，也有还保有过去力量的。如果您怀疑我们，可以……”  
Sam不再说话，只是甩开恶魔大步朝门外走去。恶魔们知道君王是想亲自确认尸体的情况，急忙跟了过去。通常在这种时候，君王都会暂时压抑住怒意——这大概仍是他过去的理性作祟。  
“其他地方的俘虏呢？”  
“暂时没有出现异常。”  
Sam走进雨里，一个恶魔急忙跟过去为他撑起伞，这让他突然笑起来，呢喃了一句“恶魔也怕淋雨吗”。  
恶魔们听了不由得面面相觑。  
关押俘虏的地方距离君王的行宫很近，那里曾经是一座工厂，三年前Sam离开之后就变成了废墟一座。工厂外破败的墙壁上还留着往日不知是谁喷上去的涂鸦，Sam穿过大门，在恶魔的指引之下走向天使们的尸体。  
恶魔们深知君王的脾性，即便好几年过去了，他仍习惯像个普通人类那样靠着双腿、或是交通工具去往自己想去的地方——而不是使用他被馈赠的力量快速移动到目的地。恶魔们曾经也是人类，可它们当恶魔的时间太久了，早就忘记做人类的感觉。它们都不太理解君王的固执，放纵和享乐是人的本性，但人类却用理智和无数繁文缛节来约束自己，只有死后堕落成恶魔这本性才彻底被释放。  
或许是君王成为恶魔的时间还太短。  
人类的心总比恶魔还难测。  
大概是因为恶魔早就没有心了。  
Sam看到了那些天使的尸体，堕天和并未堕天的一目了然——普通人类死了便死了，伤口早就停止流血，每个死者的表情都突兀狰狞，双眼极尽所能地睁大，仿佛想在死前最后一秒深深记住敌人的面容；而另一些，尸体之下陡然张开焦黑的羽翼，像被阳光点燃焚烧殆尽的枯木，粉屑顽固地依附在地面，仿若就此成为无法抹去的印记，那便是天使了，保有荣光，冰冷的胸口还有微弱的淡蓝色光芒跃动。  
天使从来不屑人类，倘若不是他们仁慈的父，想必他们当中也不会有谁愿意庇佑在他们眼中宛如长毛猴子一般存在的人类。与恶魔的战争开始后，人类和堕天的天使各自为战，而尚在天堂的天使们还忙着他们自己的权力斗争，三方的势力基本处于互不干涉的状态。  
而现在天使却为了救几个已经无用的人类不惜做出如此大的牺牲。  
若说耿直，人类、恶魔和天使都会发笑，诚实的家伙当然也是存在的，但现在这种情境之下，Sam绝不相信天使们只是为了营救人类。  
这些也被俘虏了有半个月，其后陆续投降的人类不计其数，Sam没有为难过他们，甚至把他们都安置到绝对安全的地方，如果他们愿意，可以从重建一个小镇开始，或许再过不久一切就都会有了。  
Sam只是留下几人在行宫里——不算上牢中的俘虏，那里曾只有他一个人类，后来多了一个Dean，说实话，他不喜欢自己周围都是恶魔。  
皱起眉头思索了一阵，Sam从伞下走进雨里，在一具天使的尸体前驻足。脚下的皮鞋踩在焦黑的羽翼上，他俯身，想着也许天使身上会有些线索。他的手从天使侧腹的伤口开始，血弄脏了天使干净的外套，深红的血渍又被雨水一层一层化开。他翻开被刺破的外套，每个口袋里都空空如也。  
雨淋湿他的头发和肩膀，水滴沿着他的脸颊下滑，汇聚在瘦削的下巴，一滴一滴坠落到死去的天使身上。他感觉触碰过湿衣服的指尖有些冷，心想着再过不久冬天就要来了。  
天使身上什么都没有——钞票、纸片、一支笔或是一把钥匙、印记或者符咒，什么都没有。恶魔君王听说天堂的权力战争异常惨烈，在这种紧要关头，还保有荣光的天使为什么要来营救几个微不足道的人类？  
他静静思考着，抬头看了一眼不断向下坠落雨丝的阴沉天空，修长的手指不经意划过天使闪耀着幽微光芒的心口。手指陷入光里，星点荣光像爆炸的恒星陡然爆发出刺目的淡蓝色光芒。  
Sam像被毒蛇猛然咬住一般，身体里陡然升起一阵莫名的剧痛。他不知自己痛在什么地方，仿佛只是某个内脏，只是某块肌肉，或者某一段血管——可那痛又像无处不在，在他的每个细胞里，每滴血液里，在他每根神经里，每块骨头里。  
这痛缠着他，折磨他，像无数只手紧紧攥住他的内脏，拧断他的骨头。他陡然跪倒在地，冰冷的额头上满是汗和雨水，粗重的喘息声中夹杂着嘶哑的痛苦呻吟。  
恶魔们见状不由惊慌失措地飞奔到Sam身边，但还不等它们靠近，烈焰般的热度便从Sam身上迸溅而出，它们脚下的地面突然变成深红的火场，来自地狱的烈焰嘶吼着伸出长长的焰舌卷住它们拖进地狱。


	11. Chapter 11

11

有蛇在灵魂里。  
剧痛跟随天使胸前爆炸的荣光一同倏然消失，Sam跪在潮湿的地上喘息着，脑中突然闪过这个莫名的念头。  
他狼狈地吞咽着，犹疑地伸出手再次触向天使的心口。诡异的剧痛再未出现，而天使的尸体在荣光炸开的那一刻瞬间枯朽，雨水淋在他脸上，像水流向下游冲积着泥沙一样，无数干涸的粉屑混进雨水从他脸上滑落，直到他最后彻底溃散成一地不辨其形的粉尘。  
身边的恶魔全都被驱逐回地狱，Sam缓慢起身，看了一眼其他的天使尸体，星点荣光在他们胸口跃动，他迟疑了一下，还是开口召唤来另外一群恶魔把天使们的尸体处理掉。而他自己则一个人走进关押过俘虏的旧厂房里。  
昏暗的光线从厂房上面那一排窗户外招进来，却丝毫温暖不了室内冰冷的温度。空气里弥漫着一股由恶心黏腻的霉味和灰尘味交织一起的难闻气味，老旧的机器杂乱无章地堆在发潮的墙边，墙壁上生着一层深绿色的苔藓植物，它们向冷硬的机械上传递着水分，看着曾经光鲜的外漆剥离，里面的零件一天天锈蚀。  
Sam俯身扶起身边一把倒在地上的旧椅子，绕过地上的碎砖，步伐谨慎地朝厂房深处走去。恶魔们的习性跟老鼠有点相似，总喜欢阴暗又潮湿的地方。Sam不知道它们标榜的享乐主义是怎么回事，就算是人类也不会喜欢在这种让人不适的地方享受生活。  
关押俘虏的地方大概是以前的一个临时仓库，地方不大，要关进几十个人还略微拥挤。仓库四壁意外地没有严重的破损，也没有窗户，恶魔只费了一点点心思改造了一下仓库的大门，它们不喜欢铁器和银，不知道从哪里弄来铜铸了两扇大门。  
Sam在光线幽微的仓库里转了一周，地面上有几摊干涸发黑的血迹，应该是俘虏刚被关进来时留下的，靠近大门的墙根下还有两把刀尖折断的匕首，看来是有人偷偷藏了匕首带进来，想借它们撬开门，最后却折断了刀尖。  
这里也没有任何异样。  
假如是人类身上藏着什么让天使不计代价必须得到的东西，那天使拿到之后大可不管人类，凭这里的恶魔不可能连几十个人类都抵挡不了。  
然而天使却把他们都带走了。  
那要么就是每个人类身上都有天使想要的，要么就是天使不知道那东西在谁身上，只能全部都带到安全的地方之后再一一检查。  
Sam走到门边正要出去，低头看了一眼不远处的匕首，突然觉得其中一把很眼熟，走过去捡起来置于掌中，却发现这是他的匕首——曾经那个Sam用过的匕首——他之所以能认出来，是因为那混账的哥哥以前趁他睡着的时候偷偷躲到外面在匕首的柄上刻下了Samantha这个名字。他哥还用一副“别谢我”的欠揍语气告诉他说为了刻这个名字又不吵醒亲爱的弟弟可是把他给累坏了。  
这的确是那把匕首。Sam觉得他哥一开始可能习惯性地想刻成Sammy，所以那名字里的第二个a很明显还有刻坏后修补的痕迹。  
他的匕首为什么会在这里？  
Sam想过去那样把折断的武器藏到腰后，用西装下摆掩住，面容沉静地走出厂房。  
恶魔们已经处理完了天使的尸体，它们告诉Sam刚刚Alastair还来过，带走了天使们仅剩的那点微弱荣光。  
没人知道刑官脑子里在想些什么，如果下次扔给他两个活着的天使，或许他会欣喜若狂，迫不及待拿起施刑的刀先剜出天使美丽的眼珠，看他们流血，听他们悲鸣。  
Sam命令恶魔去寻找被天使救走的人类：“我想知道天使们企图从人类身上得到什么。”  
他自始至终不信天使的目的只是为了营救。  
恶魔们毕恭毕敬地接受了来自王的任务，低头行礼时都忍不住用湿漉的舌头舔过嘴唇，它们已经开始想象那时它们该用什么方法逼供。它们最喜欢折磨人类，看人类堕落，看他们沉迷金钱和美色，满嘴谎言，背信弃义——这个世界还是再丑陋一些比较好，那是恶魔欣赏的美学，人类会变成它们的同类。  
Sam回到行宫时天已经完全黑了，而雨还没停。风吹得人有些冷，Sam眨了眨眼睛，竟有雨水就这么从他睫毛上滴落。  
他穿着湿透的衣服踩着湿透的皮鞋一级一级走上台阶，在身后的地面上留下长串湿漉漉还带着些许泥的脚印。  
走廊尽头是他的房间，房间里锁着他的Omega。  
他对此并不雀跃，却又毫无办法。  
Colt子弹造成的伤口一直在他脸颊上，大半个月过去了，没有任何愈合的痕迹。他每天早晨洗脸时总会不小心碰到它，伴随着疼痛而来的总是些许的血。  
假若Dean死了，他因为乱伦，灵魂也一定会去地狱，他的灵魂仍在Sam的掌控中。其实Sam面对Dean的自裁本不必那么惊慌，但他无论如何都无法接受Dean死在自己面前——他无论如何都无法接受Dean的死亡。即便那个Dean不是他记忆中的Dean，即便那个Dean跟过去截然不同，可他仍是那副躯壳，他仍用那双眼睛凝视他，仍对他的“Sam”念念不忘。  
也许Dean心里还有另一个Sam存在。那个Sam从15岁起就渴望吻他，也总是忘记给他买派；那个Sam自负又顽固，好像从未意识到在他前面总有父亲和兄长的保护；那个Sam却崇拜着哥哥，希望有一天他哥能真正把他当做同伴而不是弟弟。  
在Sam看来，那是个不完美的Sam，可Dean却从未放下过他。  
仅仅只是因为如此，Sam便不忍心面对Dean的死亡。他惧怕这个更甚惧怕末日真的到来，因为末日来临谁都躲不过，而Dean死了，他却还活着。  
无论要改变什么，势必都得付出点代价。他不会让Dean死，就让子弹在自己脸上留下永恒的印记。  
伤口，或者裂痕，似乎都没那么容易消弭。  
长长的走廊在漫无边际的思绪里陡然变短，Sam停在房间门外，回过头，肮脏潮湿的脚印不知何时已经消失，他诧异原来从门外走到这个房间当中竟有这么长的距离。  
拧开门把手，Dean的气味扑面而来，但较之上午已经柔和不少。被标记的Omega不再需要吸引Alpha，身上的气味自然而然会变淡不少。  
发情期的所有不适在被标记之后统统消失，Sam走后，Dean便专心致志摸索着离开这里的办法。他想毁掉锁上的符咒，手边却没有任何东西能在银制品上留下足够深的痕迹。皮铐和锁链都非常牢固，但如果有利器的话，他起码可以先解决掉皮铐。  
恶魔问他怎么办，既不能逃走，也不可能杀了他。  
可Dean其实想过与恶魔同归于尽。  
那皮囊里一定残存着Sam的灵魂碎片，因为恶魔跟Sam那么相似，像到有许多时候Dean都不忍心拒绝，像到他有时会错把恶魔误认做Sam。  
他想救Sam。  
他会杀了恶魔。他与恶魔都会下地狱，即便惧怕，他也会咬牙忍受将要在地狱遭受的上万年的凌迟。这一次他绝不会再开口向Alastair妥协，他宁愿永远都被绑在刑架上忍受折磨他的刀也不愿再让父亲和Sam失望。  
Sam走进房间时，Dean正费力地抠着床头的一根钉子。他想用它来破坏锁上的符咒，但要把它弄出来显然很艰难，他过段的指甲上出现了一个缺口，门突然被推开的声响让他吓了一跳，指甲的缺口挂在钉子上被拉开一块，刺痛跃动着一路从指尖疼到心里，他吸着气连忙将手藏进了被子里。  
Sam自然没错过这么多精彩的细节。他走到床边从被子里拉出Dean的手，血从裂开的指甲间涌出，他扬眉，伸手轻抚过伤口，一面还说着：“我可以给你换一张吊床。”  
“最好再给我配几把枪，我最喜欢躺在吊床上擦枪。”Dean说完这句话时，Sam已经抓着他的手再次塞回了被子里。疼痛就这么消失得无影无踪，Dean猜这都是恶魔的功劳。  
听Dean恰好提到枪，Sam想起Dean后来一直用的似乎都是他的枪——Dean被俘之后，Sam特意叮嘱恶魔仔细保管好他的东西，不许有任何遗失。Dean曾经用的手枪是柯尔特M1911，他们五年前分开时Sam并未带走任何武器，他常用的那把金牛座PT-92F也在Dean那里。但Sam带回Dean时，他身上除了那把colt，腰后还别着的却是他的金牛座PT-92F。  
“你只喜欢躺在吊床上看色情杂志。”Sam毫不留情地戳穿Dean信口胡诌的谎言，语气里甚至还有一点无奈的调侃。床上的Dean闻言露出微微错愕的表情，一时有些困惑。他总是不明白为什么恶魔总要学Sam的样子，难道只是为了戏弄他吗？  
看到Dean的表情，Sam也愣了一下。Dean仿佛不相信他还能开这样的玩笑，就好像Dean根本不承认他就是Sam，像Dean根本没料到他会如此平和的说出这些话。  
像他真的就只是个恶魔。  
像Dean从未信任过他。  
Dean从未信任他根本不会让恶魔侵占自己的灵魂。  
Sam发出自嘲的嗤笑声，背过手从身后抽出在仓库里捡回的匕首，递到Dean眼前，却在他诧异地瞪起眼睛伸手过来准备抢过去时高举起手，另一只手陡然握住他的手腕。  
“你从哪里拿到这把刀的？”Dean咬紧牙，激动地想起身坐起，无奈过短的铁链却牵动项圈死死勒住他的脖子，又让他一把跌回床上。他喘息着，语气凶狠地低吼道，“你把Vincent怎么了？”  
“Vincent？”Sam重复着这个名字，“你把这把匕首给了一个叫Vincent的人？你为什么要把它给别人？”  
Dean把自己的一把双管猎枪给了别人，还有一把霰弹枪，这把匕首也是众多他送出去的物品之一，他只留下了父亲的日记、自己的那把柯尔特、以及Sam的金牛座。  
他觉得属于家人的东西太多了，回忆就跟着变多了。Chuck虽然平时不太靠谱，但他那颗三流作家的大脑偶尔也能想出点颇为启发人的话。Chuck时常见到他对着家人的东西发呆，作为首领的他总会在一些莫名却危险的场合心软，归结起来，是因为他会从那些本该被消灭的人身上看到自己家人的影子。  
有时是可怜的母亲，怀里护着感染了恶魔病毒的孩子；有时是孤独沉默的父亲，拿枪的样子异常坚毅，却在不知不觉中已经被病毒感染；或者是家族里的幼子、小女儿，抱着日渐冰冷的母亲的腰，大哭着冲持枪的士兵喊道“别杀妈妈”。  
沉湎过去总让人软弱，无数的回忆只会让你从那些感染者当中发现越来越多跟你相似的人，那时你就会看不清，无法判断，莫名地心软。  
Chuck自己就是个性子有些怯懦的人，所以他只能待在后方为战士们处理后勤事务。  
可Dean不一样，他是战士，甚至是统帅，在战场上面对敌人他不能心软，不能有任何失误。  
而最终让Dean下定决心的，是Bobby的死。与恶魔的战争刚爆发不久Bobby就开着他的车找上了Dean，脾气暴躁的长者握着枪发誓一定要用枪在Lucifer的屁股上开三个窟窿。但他这番豪言壮语并未能亲手实践——他为了救Dean，在加入人类军三个月后便牺牲了。  
沉湎过去总让人软弱。  
软弱只会让更多信任他的同伴丧命。  
Dean留下了Bobby的帽子，把他一直留在身边的父亲和Sam的武器都送给了新加入他们的同伴。  
Vincent是个寡言的年轻人，他拿过Dean递去的匕首看到刻在上面的名字，终于还是没忍住问了一句：“Samantha是你的女朋友吗？”  
年轻人的问题让Dean微微一怔。他看到刀柄上刻得歪斜的名字，心中蓦然有隆隆响声碾过，像雷声，像海上风暴的咆哮。他暧昧地点了点头，如果Sam还活着，大概会臭着脸一板一眼地跟人解释清楚，末了肯定还不忘控诉他哥一番。  
后来Vincent就一直带着那把刀。他曾经的女朋友被感染了病毒的人割开了喉咙，当他赶到时她已经失血而亡。  
成为士兵的理由有时不需要特别高尚，他们当中有人是英雄，有人只是复仇者，但人人都拿起了武器，那时每个人都有赴死的决心。  
然而一场战争打到现在，却有人向恶魔低头投降。  
“有人双手空空加入我们，我总不能让他们双手空空上战场。”Dean随口编了个憋足的借口。谁都知道人类军之所以被称为“军”就是因为他们不是一群松散的乌合之众，他们有严明的纪律，有足够的武器补给，他们连坦克都搞到了，谁会信新加入的拿不到武器。  
Sam也没有戳穿这显而易见的谎言，他在Dean的注视之下收起匕首，插在腰后，Dean追问他关于Vincent的事，他笑起来，说了一句模棱两可的话：“他只是个无关紧要的人。”  
Dean愣了一下。  
这句话的意思不太好揣测。  
——他只是个无关紧要的人，所以我杀了他。  
——他只是个无关紧要的人，所以我也没去管他。  
Dean吞咽着，喉结上下起伏。他的呼吸因为内心不安的猜测而变得小心翼翼，眼球在眼眶里犹疑地左右滑动。  
这三年里他竭力保护身边的每个人，决不允许再因为自己的过失而牺牲同伴。他确实也做得很好，在战场上他不会再因为任何事心软，他杀了无数恶魔，也杀了无数感染者——那些人是另一些人的父母、配偶、子女，总会有人因为他们的死而心碎，可倘若他们被放走，只会造成更多人的痛苦与心碎。  
Dean不是法官，更不是神，他没有审判别人的资格，他现在唯一能做的只有保护那些未被感染的人类，保护这些不被感染者伤害、不被他们传染。  
直到最后，他开枪时已经不会有任何犹豫。也许很多人都诅咒过他，他深知自己死后会下地狱，那时他会被绑在刑架上，忍受那些由他亲手送下地狱的灵魂的折磨。  
世界仍然很公平。  
但现在，如果Vincent和那些被俘的人类遭遇什么不测，那么这都是他的过失，是他失责。  
“你把他怎么了？”  
Dean深吸了一口气，紧盯着Sam，沉下声音一字一字问道。  
像他现在不是一个被锁之人，像他能随时起身用匕首抵住恶魔温暖的咽喉将他逼到墙边。  
Dean的眼神让Sam想起六年前。  
那时他正瞒着Dean悄悄跟Ruby合作，即便Dean一再警告他也置若罔闻。那时Dean也曾对他露出过如此冷硬的表情，逼迫他，质问他，仿佛他才是敌人。  
“他们被天使救走了。”  
Sam突然感到疲惫，他摇着头回答了Dean的问题便离开了房间。


	12. Chapter 12

12

他感觉自己在飞翔，离地八千英尺，云层羊群般从他身下缓慢经过。  
有风刺穿了他的身体，阳光从亿万公里之外踏着云层的脊背赶到他面前，光芒将堆叠的云层涂抹成耀眼的金色，他在这刺目的光里眯起眼睛，任由风持续拆卸他的肢体与内脏。  
这里怎么会有风呢？  
他困惑不解。  
他为什么在飞翔？  
一定是在做梦。  
梦里的他陡然清醒，便不再畏惧这光，不再畏惧这风。他在空中展开身体，穹顶之上仿佛还有穹顶，穹顶之外似乎站立着模糊的影子，他眯起眼睛想在这叫人目眩的光里看清那是谁，唇舌却仿佛有了自己的意志，他感觉自己的喉结在震动，一个名字从他双唇逸出。  
“Dean。”  
他睁开眼睛，听见有人在呼唤自己的名字。  
没开灯的房间里很暗，外面依然下着不停不休的雨。窗户之外的天空依旧冷峻阴沉，深灰色的云层跟他梦里的那些截然不同。  
“Dean。”  
有人在叫他。  
Dean逐渐从深陷梦境的迷蒙中清醒过来，床边站着一个年轻人，一张陌生人的脸，端着一副叫人讨厌的笑容，身上套了一件沾了些泥点的深蓝连帽衫。  
似乎不是恶魔，尽管恶魔们的笑容也让Dean感到由衷不适，但他还能分辨这两种恶心当中的不同。他觉得这人皮笑肉不笑的虚伪模样看起来很眼熟，跟他讨厌的一个家伙非常非常相似——  
“Zachariah？”他上下打量着床边的年轻人，皱起眉头露出嫌恶的表情。  
年轻人惊讶地扬眉，夸张地朝Dean摊开手，脸上虚伪的笑容一时更盛。  
“你竟认得出我，我还以为我们关系一直很差。”他说话还是那副夸张做作的腔调，语气里的自负跟自以为是满得简直都要溢出来了，“是我，Dean，好久不见。”  
“你怎么进来的？”没有理会Zachariah虚假矫情的寒暄，Dean眼神戒备地紧盯着他。恶魔的行宫外面势必被下了各种用来对付天使的符咒，他不相信天使能如此悄无声息地进入，“是说动了哪个立场不坚定的恶魔吗？”他嘲讽道，被铐住的双手不自觉握成了拳。  
Zachariah低头打量着赤裸的Dean，露骨的眼神让Dean感到异常不快。尽管他此刻被被子盖得严严实实，但只要是个想象力正常的人，凭借锁住他的这些东西以及他肩上的吻痕和咬痕都能猜到他的处境。如果他手边有把刀，此刻一定已经将它掷进了这该死的秃头胖子眼睛里。  
“感谢你的镇定与配合。”Zachariah对Dean毫不掩饰的厌恶丝毫不以为杵，只是弯下腰伸手触碰Dean脖子上的项圈。这举动让Dean感觉自己受到冒犯，他咬牙正要警告天使拿开他的手，天使却握住项圈上的那把锁，“你应该了解我，Dean，我的老板回来了，我想你们应该好好谈谈。”他说着用拇指摩挲着小巧的银锁，而它却在顷刻之间就被天使掌心的温度熔化。  
那一小块银在Zachariah手里被捏成了一个怪异的条状物，Dean陡然瞪大双眼，伸手拉扯着项圈。黑色皮带毫无生气地套在他脖子上，只有在被用力拉扯的时候发生了一点变形，却没有突然收紧。  
“我的时间有限，你如果喜欢玩这些的话，下一次我给你介绍……”天使说着顿了一下，像是在认真思索能介绍给Dean的合适人选，“很遗憾，天使里没人喜欢这些变态玩意儿。”他一把扯断连着项圈的铁链，伸手握住Dean的肩膀。  
“我还以为你喜欢被SM。”Dean表情漠然地反唇相讥，“就是那个秃头的胖——”话还未完，他突然停下话头，警觉地侧耳聆听门外的动静。  
“恶魔来了。”Zachariah突然露出狡诈的眼神，手指扣紧Dean的肩，带着他一同从这个房间里消失。  
Sam呼出粗重的气息用力推开房间的门，偌大的房间里空无一人。  
铁链连起的皮铐安静地躺在铺展在床上的被子上，床头挂着半截断裂的铁链，搭扣尚未解开的项圈落在柔软的枕头上，那把刻着符咒的精制银锁此刻已经变形成形状怪异的条状物，早已不辨其形。  
窗外的雨叩击着玻璃发出劈啪声，除此之外，这里就只剩他的喘息声了。  
Dean消失了。  
Sam愣愣站在门口，听见自己的心跳声凌乱有如沸腾的水。  
有人来带走了Dean。  
不不，那不会是人类。  
当他突然从空气里察觉到一丝不同寻常的波动时便预感是有什么东西进入了行宫——不被允许进入这里的恶魔，或者天使。他不知道对方为何而来，可第一反应就是起身大步跑向Dean的房间。  
恶魔里也有异端，他们憎恨Sam Winchester，同样也憎恨Dean Winchester。彼时Sam还不能自如控制自己的力量，消灭不了那些不肯听命于他的恶魔，便只能在它们身上留下特殊的印记，将它们放逐。如果它们回来了，发现Dean也在行宫，比起一个力量强大的君王，谁都会选择力量弱小的人类下手。  
而天使，他们的目标向来都是Dean，巧舌如簧地劝说接受成为Michael皮囊的宿命。如果那时Dean妥协接受了，也许Sam也不得不接受Lucifer。  
Sam不知道那之后的结果比起现在到底哪个会更糟糕一点。  
但他现在没有时间思考这些问题，只是迈开步伐踩上三级台阶，心无旁骛地奔向Dean的房间。  
他不会让任何人、任何东西带走Dean。  
他不会再让Dean离开自己。  
他不愿再次失去Dean。  
不想再次与Dean失去联结。  
他想把Dean的灵魂藏进自己的灵魂里。  
越是靠近房间那股波动就越是强烈，可走廊上却很安静，听不见任何从房间里传来的动静。这让Sam感到害怕，他仍能感受自己与Dean的联结，Dean还活着，那些不知名的东西就在房间里，Dean却没有任何反应。  
就像Dean在和它们共谋着什么。  
即便已经被标记，Dean仍不肯低头，他还是叫他恶魔，仿佛他跟那些黑眼的家伙们毫无二致——仿佛Dean是真心憎恨此刻的Sam Winchester。  
如此寂静的房间加深了Sam的不安。恶魔几乎已经占领了人类全部的据点，堕天天使的据点也只剩最后两个在负隅顽抗。但他三天前派去调查天使图谋的恶魔们至今仍未给他任何确切的答复，那些人类好似也凭空消失了一般，连恶魔都寻觅不到他们的踪迹。  
他们也跟Dean的突然失踪有关吗？  
他走进这个满是镜子的房间，拿过枕头上的项圈。皮革内侧还刻着Dean的名字，那曾让Dean兴奋得无法自已，仿佛他也在为自己彻底属于Sam而感到欢欣满足。  
究竟是哪里出了差错。  
Sam握紧手里的项圈，想起Dean对他说过的那些话，想起Dean再如何赌咒也始终小心翼翼避开任何刻毒的诅咒，也许他哥心中仍存有一丝不忍，但他也记得自己过去被迫许下的承诺——假如弟弟变成了邪恶之物，他将亲手将他终结。  
如果他哥愿意满怀爱意地杀死他，他也愿意张开双臂接受那颗子弹。他无法接受的不是被Dean杀死，而是被Dean遗弃和憎恨。他做不到平心静气地接受Dean在他和其他人之间选择其他人，他嫉妒所有人，也许就像那些只能躲在地底双眼退化的丑陋动物嫉妒着能向着阳光张开翅膀的飞鸟。  
他想一直把Dean这样锁起来。  
如此，他的Dean就再也看不见别人，也永不会犹豫自己究竟要选择谁。  
他想蒙住Dean的眼睛堵住Dean的嘴，想握紧他的灵魂和心，他想Dean脑中除了他再没有别的任何东西，更不会冰冷地请求给他一个Alpha和一把枪。  
Sam陡然捏紧手里的项圈。  
他要去把Dean找回来。  
他抬头看向灰暗的窗外，眼角余光蓦地瞥见镜中的自己。下一秒他便惊诧地吸入冰冷的空气，猛地扭头瞪向镜子。  
镜中的Sam Winchester，有一双纯黑的眼睛。

“你们的意思是Lucifer当初没有完全侵占Sam的皮囊，但悄悄留下一块碎片在Sam的灵魂里？”穿上衣服的Dean坐在装潢华贵的餐厅里，面对餐桌上摆放的他过去喜爱的垃圾食品却丝毫不为所动，只是表情阴鸷地看向坐在他左手边的年轻人，“你们是想告诉我Sam这几年的所为全都出于他自己的意志还是想说他已经被Lucifer完全侵吞？”  
“这个问题我没法给你确切的答案。”Zachariah冲Dean无辜地摊手，看了一眼桌上堆积成山的汉堡，伸手过去拿起一个拆开包装，“不吃吗？我上次见你的时候你对它们还挺感兴趣。”  
“你把我拖过来跟我解释了一堆无非是想让我同意成为Michael的皮囊。”Dean陡然起身，视线扫过餐桌上那架精致的烛台，走过去，伸手将上面的七根蜡烛一一捻熄，餐厅里依旧光明如昔，而当他移开手时，那些蜡烛便又自己然起了火焰。他回头看向Zachariah，突然打翻烛台，任由它倒在桌上，蜡烛滚落，火焰却依旧燃烧着。  
“我的问题也很简单，现在的那个王，到底是不是Sam。如果回答不了我的问题，我也不会同意你们的任何要求。”  
Dean下手动作很粗暴，说话的语气却很平静。他知道自己现在身处天堂，暂时死去的皮囊被丢在人间的某个隐秘的角落里由天使看守着。他在别人的地盘上，手上没有武器，但对方有求于他，提出一点条件应该也不过分。  
他现在不关心别的，对自己被Michael俯身会造成什么后果全无兴趣，只想知道把他囚禁在行宫里的恶魔是不是Sam。  
他一直以为那就是恶魔——一开始他还认定那是Sam，因为只有Sam会执着于他不去底特律的原因，只有Sam会埋怨那样的他。他想过要找回过去的Sam，无论用什么方式。在一切尚未变得如此糟糕时，他曾告诉过Sam，他不可能杀死自己的弟弟，只能竭尽自己所能地救他。  
可当无数次看见恶魔的黑色眼睛，Dean才陡然察觉也许那些愤怒被悲伤都是恶魔的伪装。恶魔喜欢看人类痛苦，又引诱人类堕落，再没有什么能比得上伪装成人类的至亲至爱去戏弄他们更让恶魔满足的事。  
人类念诵过驱魔咒，可恶魔却没有任何反应。他知道有这样的恶魔，强大到一般的咒语根本奈何不了它们，唯有colt或是天使之刃才能让它们彻底消失。  
Dean太笃定自己的判断，那是恶魔，所以他毫无顾忌地向它展露自己全部的仇恨与偏执——侵占皮囊的恶魔也许在Sam死前也是如此戏弄他，折磨他，千方百计让他相信他就是被自己的兄长遗弃。  
然而现在天使却告诉他或许那行宫里的王不一定是恶魔，也许那就是Sam，灵魂里有着恶魔的碎片，于是原本人类的部分也逐渐被恶德同化，自负、愤怒、贪婪又贪欢。  
可那仍是Sam。  
那灵魂里仍藏着过去的那个年轻人，倔强忧郁，即便渴望着摆脱一切束缚，却依旧时常担心自己会让家人失望，他最害怕听家人对他说不信任，对他说你不配。  
那仍是需要Dean去唤醒、拯救的Sam。  
是他的家人，他的同伴，他的爱侣，是他的Sam。  
想到自己曾说过的那些话，Dean感觉自己的心和胃在一同下沉。冰冷黏腻的感觉在他的内脏和骨骼间蔓延，像沉黑的泥，把一切缝隙都堵得严严实实。他知道自己说过多么过分的话，因为每句话都是他精心想出来的挑衅示威，他以为自己被恶魔戏弄了，便极尽所能地嘲弄恶魔。  
现在那些句子在他心里长出细密的刺，每根刺都深深扎进肉里，都在不断地生长生长生长，直到他的心脏被捣碎，直到疼痛渗透进每一丝骨缝，钻入骨髓，开始摧毁他坚硬的骨架。  
底线之前，他不会放任Sam，但这绝不表示他就能施施然任由那些话语伤害Sam。  
然而在天使面前Dean仍然维持着冷硬的面孔，他很了解天使，这群高傲自负的生物从不顾惜甘愿向他们低头的人，无论那些是虔诚祈祷的人类还是他们曾经口中的“兄弟姐妹”。他们反倒关注对他们不屑一顾的家伙，于是巧舌如簧地用死后的世界欺骗他们，许诺他们死后会进入天堂，享受极乐。  
Dean可不会上当。  
“你何不回去亲自问问……王？”Zachariah说出“王”这个称谓的词时不免嫌恶地皱紧眉头。在天堂里可没有这些彰显傲慢自负东西，他们管上帝叫父亲，因为天父创造了一切，她们称呼其他天使为兄弟姐妹，因为他们同为天父的杰作——父亲与孩子，多么和睦的关系。  
“哦，别以为恶魔跟你不一样。”Dean笑起来，“你们撒起慌来可都是一模一样。”他搁在桌上的手悄悄握紧，不长的指甲掐进掌心，他在疼痛里已经开始盘算起怎么才能拯救Sam。  
“我只要你们向我证明两点，那是Sam，他灵魂里有Lucifer的碎片。别告诉我你们出征之前从来不会仔细打探清楚敌人的情况……哦，我忘了，你们没什么敌人，只是喜欢内战而已。”  
Dean说完这番话，突然感觉胸腔传来剧痛，心脏每跳动收缩一次，都会牵动疼痛在整个胸腹中涌动。强烈的窒息感袭来，他猛烈呼吸着，在缺氧的眩晕感中痛苦地跪倒在Zachariah脚边。  
“Dean，自负是恶魔的坏毛病。”Zachariah把他的双手插进帽衫的口袋里，低头毫无怜悯地看向一只手肘撑住身体、另一只抓住外套前襟艰难喘息的人类，“心肌梗塞，如果你答应成为Michael的皮囊，就不会死。”  
像一只涡轮机在Dean的心脏里不停旋转，将他的心脏绞得血肉模糊。Dean痛苦地伏在地上，艰难地从发紧的喉间挤出声音：“我……已经在……天堂……里……”  
他已经死了，皮囊被丢下。要是灵魂再死亡的话，会被丢去哪里呢？  
但天使不会关心这个问题，他们只想让Dean点头。  
Zachariah不耐烦地谈了个响指，俯身揪起Dean的头发强迫还在用力呼吸的他抬头看向自己：“我刚刚好像已经解释得很清楚了，如果Sam体内没有Lucifer的碎片，我根本不可能潜入那座品味恶劣的行宫！”  
即便堕落进地狱，Lucifer本质还是天使。天使们的荣光能相互产生共鸣，即便只有些微能量，它们仍能准确地认出彼此。但堕落之后，Lucifer的荣光也发生了改变，他还是天使，却能控制自己的荣光侵吞其他天使的能量。  
天使们为了营救人类牺牲了同伴，可谁也不想Sam会亲自去往曾经关押人类的地方寻找可能的蛛丝马迹。天使们也是那时才知道Sam体内有Lucifer的碎片，他们察觉在一个天使仅剩的荣光消失的同时另一个既微弱又强大的荣光陡然出现。Lucifer瞒过了所有人，包括所有天使、恶魔和人类，甚至Sam都不知道这件事。  
Sam带着天使的荣光回到行宫，无形之间正好打开了他在行宫之下布下的屏障。  
Zachariah也是借此才能悄无声息地潜入行宫带走Dean。  
他觉得自己已经向这蠢钝的人类解释得很清楚了，人类却不肯相信他。  
Dean又笑了起来。他一手按住胸口猛烈吸入空气，表情却因为头皮传来的疼痛而显得有几分狰狞。  
“我要亲自去验证……听说天使救走了我以前的同伴？”


	13. Chapter 13

13

天使要从人类那里拿走什么东西？  
Dean让Zachariah将他直接送去他曾经的同伴那里，他知道天使想要什么东西。尽管并不清楚他们拿着它有什么用，不过，他猜跟Lucifer有关。但Zachariah拒绝了他的要求，并威胁他假如不同意成为Michael的皮囊，那么他会被一直囚禁在这里。  
“这样Michael就能穿上我的皮囊去揍他弟弟了吗？”Dean大笑，笑声里是他这几年里都不曾有过的快活。他也不懂自己到了这个时候为什么还能笑出来，也许他能寻回自己的Sam，但那个Sam大概也不会是过去的Sam，更何况他还曾说过那么多残忍恶毒的话——他此刻应该好好哭一场才对，为还活着的Sam而哭，为他伤害过Sam而哭。可他却止不住笑声，他知道现在的天使都是一群色厉内荏的废物，他们需要他的皮囊。  
有资格谈条件的是他，而不是他面前隐隐已有些恼羞成怒的Zachariah。  
“把我留在天堂里吧，让我好好看看你们这群天使急得跳脚的样子。”他的心情像是终于变得好些了，即便Zachariah还死死揪着他的头发，像是要撕开他脆弱的头皮，而他只是伸手挥开Zachariah，起身从桌上拿起一个汉堡打开了包装纸。  
过去有一段时间他非常不理解以前的自己为什么如此喜欢垃圾食品，汉堡，可乐，薯条，洋葱圈……对了，还有派，他试过去回忆它们在他记忆中的味道，相比一定非常美妙，但那时的他从未成功过。对那几年的他来说食物就只是用来果腹的东西，好吃和难吃的东西塞进嘴里吞进胃里最终的结果都是一样。  
而现在，大概这是在天堂里——他想着，咬了一口手里的烟熏鸭肉汉堡——他觉得这东西异常美味，肉汁的味道在他舌尖流淌，如果番茄酱能再多一点这大概就是他吃过的最好吃的东西了。  
Dean的话和他现在这副大快朵颐的模样让Zachariah异常愤怒，他从椅子上起身，把Dean手里的汉堡变成了一堆煮熟的鸡杂碎。Dean大骂着把手里的东西扔到地上，满脸嫌恶。他扭头看向Zachariah，只提了一个要求：“让我亲自去确认。”  
天使深知Dean说得没错，比起他，天使们才是有求于人的一方。他们这群宿命论者一定会遵循天父为他们定好的轨迹循规蹈矩地前行，天父告诉他们了有关天启的一切，他们便处心积虑地谋求一个机会，让这从旨意变成现实。他们根本不会把区区地球放在心上，不会关心天启过后那些人类怎么办——不不，地球现在也已经够糟糕了，天启还能加速一切的新生，人类倒该对此心怀感激。  
可天使如何标榜自我，Zachariah此刻要面对的现实却是该不该答应Dean的要求。Dean的立场向来暧昧，只要是关系到他那个弟弟，他的态度可就不好说了，一天三变还是客气的说法，要让Zachariah来说，Dean他简直就是一个被系在他弟弟裤带上的无能男人。  
他们乱伦，哦，乱伦。  
Zachariah曾百思不得其解为什么Michael和Lucifer要选择这对兄弟作为皮囊，尽管这也是命定，但他只要想到这对兄弟之间那种恶心的关系，就觉得这命定真是糟透了。  
怪只能怪他摊上个刚愎强硬的老板。  
Zachariah犹豫了一会儿。  
他自然不会让Dean看出自己在犹豫，就算内心里有了动摇，表面的姿态也还是要做足。  
他可是天使，怎么能在人类面前示弱？  
“好吧，你们兄弟之间的感情可真感人。”  
Zachariah见Dean的嘴唇动了动，似乎还想说点什么，他在心里叫了一声“闭嘴”，弹了个响指，让Dean立刻从自己面前消失。  
他讨厌这群浅薄无知的人类！  
Dean本想最后再讥讽Zachariah一句，可从四肢传来的剧痛让他彻底说不出话。像是有什么东西抓着他的手腕脚踝在往四个方向同时拉扯，他感觉自己即将被这些力量撕碎。  
有风声在耳边尖啸。  
阳光踩着冗长的乌云脊背奔向他，他在刺目的光里眯起眼睛，剧痛水一般在他体内四散开，最终变成一种难以言明的酸痛。每根手指的关节都酸得动不了，手臂和小腿都是麻痹的，虫咬般的刺痛在他皮肤上跃动着，让他动弹不得。  
Dean睁开眼睛。  
天空依旧阴沉，乌云掩住阳光，但雨已经停了，风里满是雨后潮湿的气味。他躺在湿漉的草丛里，身上的衣服被草间的水浸得透湿。沉重的布料紧贴在他身上，刺骨的寒冷从这水里贴着皮肤钻进毛孔，冰一般在他的血管中炸开。他打了个寒战，想起身，僵直的身体却一动不动。  
Dean不知道当初天使到底把他的皮囊扔到哪里去了，他们既然记得给他穿衣服，难道就不能顺便找个干燥一点的地方抛尸吗？  
Dean试着活动了一下不太灵活的手指，再慢慢地将手握成拳头，然后又放开，接着再次握紧……如此反复。他转动手腕，谨慎地移动小臂，试着曲起手肘，而后动了一下上臂。  
他艰难地从草丛间爬起来，带着一身冰冷的水举目四望。  
这是他们曾经的营地。  
尽管过去搭建的帐篷和工事都被摧毁，四下里只有一些吉普和其他旧车的残骸，但周围的风景不会改变。他甚至记得他自己帐篷的位置，但现在那里只有几块破旧的军绿色帆布和一张烂掉的吊床。他在阴冷的风里吸了吸鼻子，踩着湿透的鞋走向那堆被不知名的外力挤压得变形的车，一眼就看见当中落满尘土的Impala。  
成为人类军的首领之后，Dean几乎就没开过Impala了，而在Bobby死后，他更是狠心让自己把它停在一堆报废的旧车里，从不去管它——对Dean来说，这辆车和父亲的日记、Sam的手枪一样是不能转送给别人的东西，车里有父亲听过的磁带，有Sam盖过的毛毯，车门上有他和Sam小时候刻上去的D.W和S.W，也许这些在别人眼里都是不值一提的东西，可在他眼里，它就是能遮风挡雨的家。  
没人会把自己的家送给别人。  
尽管车身几乎被灰尘掩盖，但近乎完好无缺的Impala在一堆被压得变形的坏车当中还是显得格格不入。Dean知道在他被俘之后Sam曾亲自来过这里，被摧毁的一切就是他的杰作。他毁掉了周围的所有东西，却独独没碰这辆车。  
Sam也没把它带走，大概在他们心里它都是一样很特殊的东西，也许他们都能狠心地抛下它，却舍不得动手损毁。  
Dean脱下身上的外套擦干净了Impala的挡风玻璃，接着他把肮脏的外套扔在一辆旧车塌瘪的轮胎下，打开Impala的车门坐上了驾驶座。  
他感觉自己回到了家里。  
好像一切都有了重新开始的契机，好像他又有了寻回Sam的勇气和力量。  
就像他又可以重新上路。  
现在，他要去找自己的同伴。  
身上没车钥匙的Dean不得不用上点粗暴手段对待他曾经心爱的宝贝，几年没用过的Impala竟意外地还能跑，将车开上了崎岖不平的马路，Dean在心里感叹着自己的好运，仿佛这一切都有父母在庇佑。  
他在路上没花太久的时间——大概天使都喜欢玩这一套，Zachariah的声音一直出现在车载电台里，一面趾高气昂地大放厥词一面又不情愿地将他们救出的人类的所在地告诉了他。  
Dean知道天使们想要的东西。  
是他的护身符。  
他把它交给了Chuck——这同样是不能赠与他人的东西，可他也舍不得把它就这么丢在Impala里。他曾万分不舍地把护身符从脖子上取下郑重地交到Chuck手上，像他给出的不只是个不值钱的东西，而是他一半的灵魂。  
Castiel曾告诉过他们那个护身符很特殊，似乎跟天堂有着千丝万缕的关系。宿命不会放过任何一个细节，原本打算送给父亲的东西最后却交给了兄长，这并非偶然，也并非是弟弟单纯的任性。  
Dean还想询问更多详细的东西，然而这位已经堕天成为人类的前天使表示他知道的只有这么多，还暗示自己一会儿还有事。Dean和Chuck从他近似嬉皮士的笑容里也知道他所谓的有事是怎么回事，只好知趣又略带尴尬地离开他的帐篷。

黑色的翳膜夜色般笼住Sam的双眼，这让他心里陡然来了一阵飓风，掀起惊骇的滔天巨浪。他感觉自己化身成这巨浪中的一只木船，失去船桨，失去方向，仿佛再撑不了多久就会被吞没。  
他在惊惶间伸手贴上镜子，镜子里的倒影同样也伸出手，它们自欺欺人地掩住对方的眼睛，冗长的气息在冰冷的镜面上凝结成大块乳白色水雾，他迟疑地拿开手，手掌覆盖之下那块不曾被气息弄花的干净镜面里依旧是一双纯黑的眼睛。  
察觉到Dean消失的恶魔们纷纷聚拢在房间之外，却谁也不敢踏进房间一步。它们惶恐地守在外面，突然听见里面传来玻璃被击碎的脆响。皮囊与皮囊之间面面相觑，躲在皮囊里的黑烟忐忑地盘算该在什么时刻抛弃这麻烦的肉身逃走最合时宜。  
王突然从房间里走出，他那双黑眼睛和他脸上阴鸷的表情让所有黑烟不禁在皮囊中抖如筛糠，黑烟从皮囊们的鼻腔中毒雾般缓缓扩散，而它们的王对此却毫不在意，只是冷漠地命令恶魔去找Dean。  
他和Dean之间的联结还在，大概此刻这是唯一让称之为好事的事。  
恶魔们跟随它们的王快步走下楼梯，王没有转去他的书房或是牢房，天快黑了，而他似乎也没有去地狱巡视的打算。  
王当然也会亲自去寻找他的哥哥。  
比起人类，天使与恶魔的移动方式显然更加省时。Sam靠着他与Dean之间的联结以及他的力量能感知到Dean的大致所在，尽管范围并不确切，可比起过去那种漫无目的的搜寻已经算节约了不少时间。然而每当他赶到目的地，天使就带着Dean转移去了别处，无数次他都扑了个空。  
他并不知道是自己体内那点微弱的荣光让天使有所警觉，还以为是Dean靠着联结感知到了他的靠近。  
Sam怀疑是Dean在帮天使。  
沉沉黑夜里下着冰冷的雨，恶魔君王在这森冷的空气里凝视着视野中广袤的黑暗，任由雨水淋湿他的头发和肩膀。  
他本以为Dean是不愿承认他，所以才无数次称呼他为恶魔，所以痛骂他、诅咒他、不愿被他标记、甚至不愿跟他同归于尽——他根本不知道自己竟在这三年里真的从人类变成了恶魔。  
人类的灵魂那么轻易就会发生如此巨大的改变吗？他还活着，却已然成为了恶魔。  
他不知道。  
可它就是发生了。  
也许他本质就是如此，从他出生开始，他就注定会变成恶魔，这也许跟他体内的恶魔血无关，也跟Lucifer的力量无关。  
跟宿命亦无关。  
他就是罪大恶极。  
Sam不知为何在发现自己成为恶魔时会那么震动，或许在他心里恶魔仍是下贱的东西，它们只是丑陋的集合体，即便它们喜欢美丽的人类、热衷美味的食物、也沉迷任何看上去万分美妙的事物——而这些，恰好正是它们丑陋的证明。  
而他自己呢？  
雨中的Sam喘息着，身体在深夜的低温与冷雨中可怜地不停颤抖。在他面前的依旧只有沉沉黑夜，没有光，没有任何色彩。  
他像永远停留在了黑暗中。  
他自己为了见到无法见到的人接受了恶魔的力量，战争并非由他而起，然而因为有他，人类才会与恶魔苦战至今。他想见自己喜欢的美丽人类，便毁掉了无数城市与村庄，让无数鲜活的同类化作坍圮建筑之下的尸骸；他沉迷在自己那点美妙的妄想里，便焚毁了无数同类还未来得及展开的人生。  
人类称呼他为恶魔时他为什么会愤怒？  
人类不愿承认他就是过去那个人类时他为什么会难过？  
他以为自己还比那些没有形体的黑烟高贵吗？  
他大概早就放下了人类的品格，却还放不下曾为人类的傲慢自大。即便是恶魔偶尔也会去偷半袋猫粮喂给躲在那些漆黑深巷里的野猫，他对人类的仁慈大抵同偷猫粮的行为毫无二致——这并不高尚，罪愆仍是罪愆。  
因为他是恶魔，Dean才会帮助天使。  
而这些，与黑色的眼睛并无关系。  
Sam感觉自己吸进了凉意刺骨的雨丝，他呛咳着低下头，伸手将落下额头的湿发捋向脑后。  
可他仍想找到他深爱的美丽人类。  
锁住他，让他无处可逃。  
或许所有的恶魔都不懂什么叫可悲，错过的事仍要一错再错，大概在他为了见Dean而答应Lucifer时，他的灵魂已经下定了决心，而他在底特律的那一个月不过是让这种决心成为确切的决定，他踏出第一步，就再也无法回头。  
——让他见Dean。  
——让他找回Dean。  
即便他终于想通自己早已失却要求过去那个Dean回来的资格。  
即便过去那个Dean再也不会回来。  
而他现在唯一还有的一点权利大概就是继续埋怨、指责Dean在最重要的选择中没有选择他。  
手指揪紧湿发，适应黑暗的双眼终于看清万物的轮廓在黑夜中一一显现。Sam看见远方的天空之下伫立着残破的高楼，倾倒的电线杆压断树枝，萧条的气味在雨中不动声色地扩散，他嗅着这股陌生的气味，迈开脚步在破败的城市中缓步前行。  
天使会带Dean躲去哪里？  
下一次，他会赶在Dean察觉之前找到他吗？  
他要带回Dean。  
如果他连Dean都放弃了，那他该用什么来面对自己的罪呢？  
突然，一股虫咬般的疼痛在Sam体内急速蔓延，他分辨不清到底是哪里在痛，只是忽然感觉呼吸困难，像有什么东西在撕扯他的身体、在他的内脏之间翻搅。这痛让他的大脑和颈后一阵麻痹，手指和脚趾在突然之间便动不了了，身体僵直如木偶假人，只有呼吸越来越急促。  
像一只手撕开他的灵魂，强硬地从里面拿走了他渴盼的东西。失去它的灵魂宛若失去土壤和水分的植物，瞬间变得枯黄干瘪，在陡然间变得巨大无比的皮囊中茫然地左右晃动着，在虫咬的疼痛中嚎泣着瑟瑟发抖。  
巨大的恐慌黑夜般将他笼罩，他甚至比刚发现自己的黑眼睛时更加慌乱，急促的呼吸呼出鼻腔，他紧张地吞咽着，嘴里不断呢喃着“不”。  
他曾体验过这种痛。  
在他25岁的时候。  
那一年，Dean的灵魂被地狱犬拖去了地狱。  
Sam再次失去了与Dean之间的联结。


	14. Chapter 14

14

Dean从Chuck那里拿回了他的护身符。他把那一小块金属捏在掌心里，护身符突起的角戳刺着他手掌中吐槽的皮肤，锐利的疼痛从手心一直蔓延到手背，每个指节都因此在隐隐抽搐。  
当他回到人类当中、回到他曾经的同伴当中，多数人看他的眼神都有些微妙的变化——他们每个人都看到发情的他被恶魔亲吻的样子，恶魔抱起他汗湿的腿，用手指翻搅他潮湿的身体。  
羞耻感火焰般将Dean包覆。但他没有为此做出任何解释，他的同伴们还跟几天前的他一样以为指挥恶魔军队的就是Lucifer，此刻，在这里，唯有Dean知道真相。他甚至不敢跟Chuck说实话，告知他这护身符的真正作用，只能用半真半假的谎言欺骗同伴说它很可能具有封印Lucifer的力量，他需要用它去对付恶魔。  
曾经庇护Chuck的大天使Zachariah也对他说过，Winchester家的人都不可信，他们只在乎自己的家人，父亲可以为了儿子用自己的性命和colt交易，Dean只看得到他那个弟弟，而他弟弟绝对愿意为了Dean毁了整个地球，如果有谁还愿意信任这种人，那绝对是世间罕有的蠢蛋。  
可Chuck总是很相信Dean，当他失去了先知的力量不再为天使所庇护，也是Dean将他带回了刚建立不久的人类军里。他作为先知，其实根本不相信宿命，即便他也见过了诸多天使和恶魔，目睹了人间的剧变，可他仍然相信这世界上绝非只有“宿命”一种力量。他把自己的这种固执观念自嘲为三流作家的浪漫，却愿意将自己的这份浪漫全都交付给Dean这个被天使称作绝对不能相信的人类。  
也许身处末日里的每个人本身就是一场不可复制也不愿轮回的悲剧，他们会在今夜安睡而死在翌日黎明，每个人的生命都岌岌可危，可越是这样，他们就越是需要英雄，他们就越是要让自己成为拯救他人的英雄。  
Chuck只是个三流作家，他惧怕枪支，面对恶魔会怕得连刀都握不住。而他的同伴们会在那时挡在他前面保护他，他的同伴们就是这样庇佑了无数像他这样或许一生都无法在战场上成为英雄的普通人，而曾经那些对他说过大话的天使此刻却站在云端看着人类的命运不闻不问——所以他宁可选择相信人类，他宁可相信把父亲和兄弟的武器赠送给他人的Dean，也愿意为Dean保存他视若珍宝的护身符。  
“你封印了Lucifer就会回来对吗？”Chuck抬头看着自己的朋友，这问题让他自己都很沮丧，但他还是露出傻气的笑容，拍了拍Dean的胳膊，“那就是我们人类的胜利对吧。”  
他隐隐察觉到一切不会像Dean说的那么简单，回头看了一眼Castiel，他也皱着眉头若有所思。而此刻，他们两人都没有发出任何质疑的声音，一个在沉默片刻之后就扭头开始关心起身边女性的睡眠状况，另一个也只能干巴巴问出听上去有点尴尬的问题。  
也许那天亲吻Dean的根本不是恶魔。  
记忆中的画面让Chuck感觉耳尖一阵发热，他不好意思地低头揉了揉鼻尖，整个人却忧心忡忡。  
他愿意相信Dean，也愿意相信Sam。  
可如果致使这一切变成这样的人就是Sam，Dean会怎么办？  
Chuck不敢这么问Dean。  
Zachariah过去的话突然想在耳边，他感觉自己的心跳突然加速，掌心里陡然就出了一把汗。  
察觉到Chuck表情里的变化，Dean想到或许是Chuck也猜出点什么，他没有回答Chuck的问题，只是握紧手里的护身符郑重地给了Chuck一个承诺：“每个人都会为自己的所为承担责任。”  
Dean的话让Chuck一怔，他从这话里听出某些不祥的预兆，慌乱地抓起Dean的胳膊把他从众人面前拽走，拉到一个隐蔽的角落不安地问道：“恶魔的首领是Sam吗？那些……都是Sam干的吗？”他问得很犹豫，言辞间净是忐忑和不可置信，他看着Dean的眼神也像是在恳求Dean能给他否定的答案。  
也许他并不了解Sam，他跟Sam相处的时间加起来大概只有一个下午那么长，可他……可他作为先知却在梦里目睹了Sam的全部人生。他知道Sam在出生半年后被恶魔悄悄喂了血，知道他的整个少年时代几乎都在同自己的生活做着抗争；Chuck知道Sam从未放弃过对自由的渴求，他知道Sam固执、有时甚至称得上偏执，但他从不认为Sam邪恶——即便在Sam认定自己就是邪恶之物时，他也跟Dean一样相信Sam仍是善良的人类。  
Chuck在五年前失去了作为先知的能力，他只看到Sam与Dean的分别，此后便再也没有做过过任何关于这对兄弟的梦。  
一个人能被时间改变成什么样？  
这是Chuck答不上来的的问题，可他无法相信Sam会做出那样的事，他不相信愿意为了他人赴险的Sam会变成暴徒恶棍。  
所以他宁愿现在自己被Dean怒斥，被Dean大喝让他尽早忘掉这些毫无根据的猜测。  
Dean却没有。  
他的沉默似乎就说明了一切。  
Chuck突然感到沉重，像每一次听闻他们又失去了一名战友，内心悲痛不已。  
“Zachariah说他身体里有一块Lucifer的碎片，我还不知道真假。”Dean没有安慰Chuck，这五年里他有过许多教训，从中学到了很多。在一切尚未明确之前，他不会再给出任何毫无意义的空头支票，他不会为了安慰别人而撒谎，这没用，到头来真相仍是刺痛人心的真相，“Chuck，我希望那是恶魔，又希望那不是，我……我希望Sam还活着，我想带他回来……”Dean的声音沙哑又痛苦，像一条竭力在雾霭中前行的船，没有灯塔为它照亮前路，而它知道前方的海域将满布暗礁。  
也许最后的结局仍是曾畅想过无数次的结局。  
人类将胜利。  
而清算起来，一切的罪愆与源头都在他身上。  
都在Dean Winchester身上。  
不是他放纵了Sam，而是他在Sam需要他的时候没有转身冲过去将他弟弟从风暴边缘拉回。他曾向父亲许诺自己会保护好Sammy，他曾错过一次，得到了教训，便以为自己再也不会重蹈覆辙。他已经谨小慎微又谨小慎微，可仍被自己的自负蒙蔽双眼，自说自话自说自话，却忘记回头看看在他身后龃龉而行的弟弟。  
他还是那个失败的兄长，即便穷尽一生，仍无法完成父亲交给自己的唯一任务。  
他可以把一切都归咎宿命，可他很清楚是他亲手搞砸了一切。  
每个人都会为自己的所为承担责任。  
Chuck此时的表情仿佛比Dean还难过，他不知道是不是因为Dean在送出那些匕首和枪支的同时也送出了他的那颗心。他为了让自己成为令人信赖信服的首领，便让自己成为冷漠麻木的机械。可Chuck怀疑在Dean的胸腔里还跳动着另一颗心，那颗心仍在为他弟弟而痛苦瑟缩，也在为他过去的所为自责。  
当人面对生命和罪时，就不能用“一切都会过去的”这种风轻云淡的安慰来削减犯错之后的愧疚，因为那不再是错误，不再是道歉和痛哭就能弥补的无关痛痒之事——所有人都知道那无可弥补，发生的就是如此发生了，不能挽回，不能改变，不能消弭。  
不可遗忘。  
“所、所以你现在是要去……”Chuck小心翼翼地措辞，吞咽着，却还是不敢说出心中的最后一个疑问。  
“我要从恶魔那里带回Sam。”Dean看着自己的朋友，突然微微笑了一下。  
这笑容让Chuck有些恍惚，他已经很久很久没见Dean笑过了。  
他的朋友在这几年里总是板着脸，或皱着眉头，这时常让Chuck以为以前认识的Dean不过只是他的幻觉，因为那些都在梦里，所以都是假的，Dean从不会在开车时放经典摇滚，不会在半途停车只为去买一个樱桃派，更不会在调侃、嘲笑过自己的弟弟之后露出得意的笑容。  
而此刻的Dean，看起来就像梦中的那个哥哥。  
也许是他把一切想得太糟糕——Chuck在心中想道——或许过去的一切都是恶魔所为，Sam被侵占了意识，等Dean封印了Lucifer的碎片之后，这一切就都会有分晓。  
他希望Dean能带回Sam。  
他希望自己的朋友能把另一位朋友带回来。  
他们已经失去了太多的朋友。  
“要是Sam见过这里，一定会大吃一惊。”Chuck终于也跟着笑了起来，环顾了一眼他们搭建多年却从未用过的秘密据点，伸手又拍了拍Dean的胳膊，“他一定会为你骄傲，Dean，我可以向他证明你有颗也不输斯坦福天才头脑的大脑。”  
Dean闻言，脸上的笑痕又扩大了一些。  
“你们暂时不要离开这里。周围的符咒保存得很完好，恶魔一时找不到这里，不管天使出于什么目的救了你们，总比继续当恶魔的俘虏好。”他按了一下Chuck的肩膀，“多屯手纸，伙计。”  
Chuck终于大笑出声。  
“等你的好消息。”  
Dean点头。Chuck递给他一把手枪，Dean没说话，接过枪插在了腰后。他抬头看了一眼其他同伴，没有同他们打招呼，只身一人离开了这个周围满布符咒的据点。  
他举着手电筒沿着长长的台阶从地下走到地上，伸手推开厚重的金属门，外面不知何时已经放晴了，燃烧的夕阳驱走阴鸷的乌云，整片天空都呈现出一种温暖的金橘色。这金色让Dean原本阴郁的心也变得稍稍开朗了些，也许这是征兆，好的征兆。  
他会带回Sam。  
天使告诉Dean那个护身符曾也是封印的一部分，一切都是宿命的有意为之。它待在兄弟身边二十多年一直未被开启，天使想用它去封印Lucifer藏在Sam身上的那块碎片——他们不知道那块碎片是否彻底融入Sam的灵魂，如果它们真的完成了融合，倘若届时Michael和Lucifer都能成功附身皮囊，已经与人类灵魂融合的那个力量势必会更加强大，而作为兄长的Michael决不允许自己输给最小的幼弟。封印碎片就意味着中断人类与天使的悄然融合，天使觉得，这样更加公平。  
Dean没有把护身符戴回脖子上，而是将它塞进了长裤口袋里。假如真如天使所说，连它都是早已安排好的东西，即便是Dean也会觉得他们的命运可悲而艰难——他们的出生、成长、每一个对彼此而言无比重要的东西、他们的家人、朋友、甚至相处时间不长的同学……每一样每一样都是早就注定好的，一切的偶然都是必然——可Dean不想把他和Sam想象得那么可怜。  
因为无论宿命如何强大，它仍未预料到他们这对兄弟会以所有人都不认同的方式将自己与对方紧紧联系在一起。  
未来还在沉沉雾霭中，就算是宿命，也有看不清的时候。  
他穿着刚刚换上的干燥的短靴踩着据点外潮湿的草地，朝前方高高立起的铁丝网围墙走去。这里过去曾是个军事基地，与恶魔的战争爆发后，这里很快就被攻陷占领了，但恶魔们不像人类会盘踞在已经夺取的据点，它们如飓风般来袭，在破坏了这里的一切之后又如飓风般离开。直到现在，那些建筑和军用设备以及器械的残骸还留在这里。  
车就停在围墙外面，透过那些并不紧密的铁网马上就能看见它。夕阳之下，车身满是灰尘的Impala同这里的所有残骸一样灰败破旧，这让Dean心上突然闪过一丝难过，目光畏缩起来，甚至不太敢看父亲留给他的珍宝。  
他想让这一切都好起来。  
夕阳之下应该有一棵树，根系发达，枝杈繁茂，高高的树冠像一顶伞；树旁边应该有一幢房子，红色的屋顶，白色的墙壁，二楼的窗户上挂着浅色的窗帘；房子前后是种着草的院子，院子外面竖着白色的篱笆；篱笆边上是另一圈篱笆，篱笆围着院子，院子中间是房子。  
这个世界应该以这样的方式延展。  
那是Dean向往却永远到不了的世界，他曾游离在那之外。可世界本该如此，有千万个家庭，千万对父母和他们的孩子。  
而不是现在这样，目之所及全是焦黑的泥土与断垣残壁。  
一切的错都在他。  
心中刚刚升腾起的那点暖意顷刻间又被深深的自责浇灭，Dean低下头，加快步伐走出了金属高墙。  
他推开同样是铁网构成的门，生锈的门轴发出刺耳的吱呀声，他侧身从门与墙之间的缝隙里绕出，还没来得及走到车边，一个身影陡然出现在他身后，他警觉地顿了顿，Chuck特地给他的枪就插在腰后，他背过手拔出枪猛地转身，还没来得及举枪就被人一把抓住衣领给压到了铁丝网上。  
枪被夺走扔到了一边，嘴被一只滚烫的手死死捂住，Dean瞪大了他绿色的眼睛，吃惊地看着满脸怒容还不断喘息的Sam。他从头到脚都透着一股潮湿的气息——头发是干的，身上的西装却是湿的，领带和衬衫都皱皱的，像被水淋湿然后就这么一直穿在他身上直到水分慢慢在这偏低的温度里自己一点一点蒸发。  
除此之外，Sam总是刮得干干净净的下巴上此刻满是乱七八糟的胡茬，他的眼睛很红，眼珠周围的眼白里满是蛛网般的血丝。  
可他的手却如此热。  
像他独自在雨里急行了上千公里，浑身湿透，肢体却有如沸水般滚烫。  
“我想留下你，你却让天使带走你。”Sam说话的声音低沉又带着一丝颤意，Dean不知那是因为愤怒还是欣喜，他在夕阳里惊诧而又带着几分恐慌地看向自己的兄弟，害怕他会发现不远处的那个据点，此刻，还有不少人类躲藏在那里。  
“Sammy……”Dean的嘴唇在Sam的手掌之下开合碰撞着，吐出他许久不曾提起的名字。护身符就在口袋里，可此时他却只能看着形容憔悴表情却分外阴冷的弟弟，一时竟不知所措。  
久违的称谓让Sam迟疑了一下，他没想到现在的Dean竟还愿意如此称呼他。像过去的几年只是一场太过冗长的噩梦，他们深陷梦境无法自拔，而今雨过天晴，他们终于在阳光中睁开双眼，终于能像此刻这样长久地凝视彼此。  
然而一切都太迟了。  
“你让天使带走你，”Sam重复着，一手扣紧Dean身侧的铁丝网，倾身过去贴近他哥，“甚至帮助他们躲避我。”他的面容因为愤怒而微微扭曲，皱紧的眉与眯起的狭长眼睛让他看上去像极了捕食的猛禽，“你让他们带走你的灵魂，让他们就这么中断我和你之间的联结。Dean，我知道了，我知道我变成了恶魔，你可以憎恨我，我会给你亲手杀死我的刀，但是——你不能准许任何人从我身边带走你。”  
Sam一边说着一边不停喘息，像他此刻累极倦极，又像他在不断压抑自己的愤怒。  
“不，Sammy，我没有帮助天使躲避你……”Sam的话让Dean诧异不已，他急忙出声解释，嘴唇却被Sam更加用力地捂紧。  
“那你告诉我，为什么我靠着我和你之间的联结找到你的大致位置赶去时，总是扑了个空？”  
Dean知道是因为Sam体内残存的天使荣光。  
但他此刻还不能告诉Sam关于Lucifer碎片的事，他不清楚他们的灵魂是否已经融合，如果此刻告诉了Sam，蛰伏在他体内的Lucifer碎片很可能也会透过Sam的意识有所察觉。  
见Dean面对自己的问题突然沉默下去，Sam突然用力咬紧了牙。他觉得难过，兄长正在离自己远去。而这令人心碎的难过又加剧了他的愤怒，他已经习惯了Dean把他当做一切，他习惯了Dean无论如何都会选择他。  
他被自己的习惯背叛过一次。  
而这一次，是第二次。  
被高大身躯压住的Dean突然发出一声轻微的呻吟，沸腾的热度自颈后的毛孔一点一点从体内渗出体表，难以言明的刺痛感叩击着他的肩膀，顺着他的身体向下蔓延。Sam的气味在这一瞬突然被放大，烈酒般浓烈，Dean的鼻尖贴着Sam的手掌，Sam的气味因此立刻盈满鼻腔，他颤抖起来，呼出的气息变得又湿又热。  
Sam也察觉到了。  
空气中，Dean的气味。  
他的Omega，在联结断裂之后，再次发情了。


	15. Chapter 15

15

“宝贝，你想被我标记。”Alpha将鼻尖贴上Omega的额角，深深吸入Omega身上的气味。干渴从他的喉间向上蔓延，舌头在口腔里蠢蠢欲动，欲望瞬间蒸干嘴唇上的所有水分。他放开捂住Dean嘴唇的手，抚摸着Dean已经有汗水渗出的脸颊。  
也许是心里被施加了“这就是Sammy”的暗示，发情中的Dean面对Sam的触碰毫无抵抗，反倒被他弟弟的气味搅得头晕眼花口干舌燥。Sam粗糙的指腹按上他柔软的嘴唇，自缝隙之间贴近微微张开的牙齿，他不禁用力喘了一口气，几乎想就这么咬住Sam的手指。  
Sam一手脱下身上沉重碍事的西装外套，扯下领带绑住了Dean的嘴唇。  
他为此惋惜。因为他还想吻Dean，他永远无法放下对此的喜爱。Dean的嘴唇上像被什么人施了不知名的咒语，如此吸引人，他总是迷恋于此，仿佛此生再不会有比亲吻Dean更加让他满足的事。  
Sam只能隔着他潮湿的领带吻了一下Dean的嘴唇。Dean张大的眼睛里盈满夕阳的余晖，像正在燃烧的星球，温暖又美丽，让Sam忍不住吻了一下他的眼球。Dean疼痛般颤抖着闭上眼睛，身上的气味却越来越浓烈。  
Sam知道他哥的气味还会飘出很远。  
他记得这里，两年前被他亲自毁掉的军事基地。他只是偶然途经这里，却发现高高的铁丝网内被人用匕首刨出一个用以躲避恶魔的符咒。他沿着那道铁丝网一路往前，每个一小段距离就会出现一个符咒或者一段咒语，内容不尽相同，但作用是一样的。而他一路走来，却看到了停在这里的Impala。  
Sam毁掉过很多东西，但他自始至终都是个自私的人，正如他不舍伤害Dean，他也不忍毁弃那辆他曾将之认作为“家”的车。尽管它看上去像被主人遗弃了，放在一排报废的车里显得寂寥又凄凉，可Sam最终还是留下了它。  
他让它一直留在那里，留在Dean绝对能找到的地方，心里还妄想过也许终有一天Dean会回到那个地方找回它，开着它来找他，往车载录音机里塞一盘磁带，告诉他驾驶选音乐副驾闭嘴。  
看来是Dean回去找过它了。然而Dean并未开着车去找他，反倒跑来了这个地方。  
符咒，Impala，Dean。  
联系起来，很容易得到一个显而易见的答案。  
“你那些躲在这里的部下，会闻到你的气味吗？”Sam说着低头将Dean的耳尖含进嘴里轻咬，一只手伸进Dean的衣服里，放肆地抚摸他滚烫的身体。  
被Sam湿润的舌头舔着耳廓，Dean的呼吸陡然变得急促沉重，衣服被Sam的手掀起，发烫的身体被冰冷的空气亲吻，凉意让他不由瑟缩，却在乳头被Sam用力捏紧的同时震颤着挺起了胸。  
Dean喜欢这种痛。  
Sam记得Dean的一切，他敏感的耳朵，热衷疼痛的乳头，他喜爱被咬痛的颈后，以及向来都湿润温暖的小穴。  
Sam嗅着Dean的气味，一手揽住他哥的腰让他们的身体更加紧密地贴在一起。勃起的性器在各自被束缚的狭小空间里疼痛着，隔着层层布料摩擦着彼此，Sam的手指滑进Dean的裤腰，Dean没有阻止他，只是不断让自己敏感的乳头摩擦着Sam粗糙的掌心，痛和快感从肉粒尖端开始同时在体内扩散，Dean颤抖着，喉结上下起伏，不断发出湿腻的呻吟。  
Sam脱下Dean的外套和里面的衬衫，低头咬他的脖子和肩膀，在他身上留下漫长而湿润的咬痕。他抽出Dean的皮带将他哥的一只手用皮带固定在铁丝网上，俯身半跪下去，拉下Dean的牛仔裤，一手握住他结实的臀瓣，隔着内裤将他勃起的阴茎含进嘴里。  
Dean的气味和温度透过布料传来，Sam不断将津液涂抹在富有弹性的布料上，舌尖辗转舔弄着龟头，嘴唇包覆着坚硬的柱体不断吮吸。握住臀瓣的那只手不断揉弄着，手指不时隔着已经湿透的内裤顶弄不断张翕收缩的穴口。  
原本是潮湿的口交与下流的指交，碍事的内裤却让这一切变成让人欲求不满的隔靴搔痒。Dean汗湿的身体紧贴在身后的铁丝网上，一丝丝慢慢堆叠汇聚的快感让他不自觉地扭动着身体，尚还自由的那只手握着内裤边缘将裤腰褪到胯骨以下，却被Sam的嘴与手卡住，无以为继。  
想要更多。  
让Sam的舌头舔他的阴茎。  
让Sam的手指操他的屁股。  
让他抱起他的腿，压住他，咬他，操他。  
过火的想象让Dean发出渴切又不满的抽泣，他锲而不舍地向下推着内裤，龟头露出内裤边缘，Sam含住它用力吮吸，原本握着臀瓣的手从下方的裤腿伸了进去，在狭窄紧绷的空间里艰难移动，却突然将食指和中指塞进了Dean潮湿紧窒的穴中。  
Dean陡然发出含混不清的尖叫。他挺腰贴紧Sam，绷紧了双腿就这么射在了他弟弟嘴里。内壁在高潮中收缩得更加厉害，紧紧含着Sam的手指不肯放开。Sam咽下Dean的精液，舌尖来回舔着Dean的龟头，直到将剩余的精液一滴不剩地全都卷入嘴里。  
半个夕阳已沉入地平线，金色余晖逐渐失去了温暖的光华，隐约透出一丝光明即将凋零的味道。Dean的气味在射精之后变得愈发浓郁，Sam喘息着吻他汗湿的毛丛，终于如他所愿地拉下了那条碍事的内裤。手指再次插入穴中，每一次分剪翻搅里面都会传来黏糊糊的水声。  
远处传来缓慢而谨慎的脚步声。Sam依旧耐心地用手指操着他哥饥渴的小穴，缓缓起身，他将吻落在Dean的肩窝，顺着Dean的脖子舔着他敏感的而后。透过铁丝网的缝隙，借着余晖，他看清正有几个人朝这边走来。他们每个人手里都握着枪，双眼因正面对夕阳而微微眯起。  
再走近些。  
Sam含住Dean的耳垂吮吸，用身体重重地将Dean整个压在铁丝网上，一手握住Dean的胯骨，让两人的下身紧贴在一起研磨。铁丝陷入Dean的肌肉里，在他的背和臀上留下大片菱形压痕，Sam的手从他的胯骨滑到臀上，手指收紧，色情地揉弄着臀瓣。  
Dean的身体整个嵌进Sam怀中，肩膀抵着Sam的肩，下身紧贴在一起，耳边尽是他与Sam粗重的呼吸声。  
渐渐走近的几人已经谨慎地拉开了枪的保险，轻微的喀拉声让深陷欲望中的Dean陡然清醒，他在Sam怀中惊诧地深吸了一口气，正要回头，Sam却张嘴咬在了他的额角上。突如其来的疼痛让Dean不由痛呼出声，他感觉Sam捏紧他臀瓣的手移开，紧接着自己脑后一痛——是Sam揪住了他的头发。  
“嘘。”Sam往他耳朵里呼气，温热的麻痒感钻进耳朵，紧绷的身体几乎立刻又软了下去，但他仍不放心那几声拉开手枪保险的声音，固执地想转过头去。  
Sam往Dean穴中又加入一根手指，中指的指尖顶住前列腺，Dean陡然夹紧双腿，靠在Sam身上用力喘息起来。刚射过一次的性器在快感的刺激之下再次硬了起来，龟头高高翘起，弹动着拍打在Sam的胯间。  
“是你的同伴吗？”Sam说着更加用力翻搅起Dean的后穴，手指轮番折磨着前列腺，甜蜜而强烈的快感让Dean双膝发软，大腿一直打着颤，性器前端很快又往外涌出前液，在Sam贴过来时弄脏了他的裤子。  
“等他们再走近些……”Sam在Dean耳边连声低语，只剩气息的呢喃一字不差地钻进Dean耳中，性感的声音让Dean不断往咽喉里吞咽着津液，后穴也因此变得更加饥渴，他甚至能感觉到内壁更加热切地收缩，紧紧缠住Sam的手指不肯放开。  
可他担心Sam会对他们做些什么。  
他担心Sam伤害他们。  
有恶魔藏在Sam的灵魂里。  
并想以此让Sam也变成恶魔。  
Dean伸手抱住Sam的脖子，用他被领带绑紧的嘴唇磨蹭Sam汗湿的脸颊。他模糊不清地叫着“Sammy”，让他别伤害他们。  
疼痛再次从头皮传来，Sam将Dean的头发揪得更紧了。  
他没想过要伤害他们，Dean却乞求他。  
因为我是恶魔吗？  
Sam想这么问他哥。  
夕阳就快完全没入地平线了，天色将晚，深蓝与夕阳最后一线金色混合成冰冷的暮紫。人类眯起的双眼终于从刺目的光线中解放，他们小心翼翼地屏住呼吸，尽量放轻了脚步，朝铁丝网另一侧那两具纠缠一起的躯体移动。  
他们已经靠得很近了，足够近。男性Omega的气味飘荡在空气里，像夏日午后海水从礁石上褪去的味道，火辣，清冽，潮湿而粗粝。他们显然不明白怎么会有人选择在这种地方做爱，据点里的Alpha嗅到了气味，几个Beta便抓着枪悄悄跑出来一探究竟。  
手指悄然扣上扳机。人类猫腰一步步靠近似乎根本没察觉到四周有人的对方，直到他们终于近到能看清被压在铁丝网上的Omega后背上交错的疤痕。人类愣了愣，头顶的天空已经完全被深蓝占据。月光之下那具赤裸的身体扭动着，潮湿的液体顺着臀缝滑下大腿。  
所有人都在这一刻认出了散发着气味的Omega。  
而另一股看不见的力量却恶灵般悄然缠上他们的身体，镣铐般固定住他们的手脚，让他们无法动弹。  
“别担心，我不会伤害他们。”Sam吻他哥的眼睛，“条件也很简单，别回头。我向来守信，Dean，我向来守信。”他重复着自己的话，像竭力博取Dean的信任。揪住头发的手指慢慢放松，安抚般轻轻捏着Dean的颈后，抚摸脖子与后背之间那截微微突起的骨头。  
Dean在Sam温柔的触碰之下发出细碎的呻吟，抱住Sam的那只手不自觉摩挲着他潮湿的衬衫。他惴惴不安听从了Sam的话，在Sam的手放开他之后也没有回头，却依旧担心着自己的同伴。  
Sam知道Dean不会就这么轻易听信他的话，但他也不再向Dean做任何保证，只是抚摸Dean，让自己的手在Dean身上留下成串指痕。他从Dean的穴中抽出手指，将沾在手指上的液体涂在Dean的肚子和耻骨上。宽大的手掌在这些湿润的部位恣意地游走流连，Dean喘息着，挺胯想用性器磨蹭他的Sammy。  
心急的Omega想被标记。  
Sam能看出Dean的改变，但他不确定是什么让自己的兄长从万般抵抗突然变得如此驯服。也许是天使们对他说过什么，也许是那些人类——Sam猜自己除了Dean再也不会喜欢谁，他自然也不会去憎恨谁，只是面对一个他再也捉摸不透的Dean，仿佛世间万物都成了他的敌人。  
黑色的翳膜再次覆上双眼，Dean凝视着Sam那双纯黑的眼睛，又一次从意乱情迷中陡然清醒过来。他还是抗拒这双眼睛，面对它们就像面对一个彻头彻尾的恶魔，皮囊里似乎空空如也，不过藏着一袭扭曲狡诈的黑烟。  
Dean突然挣扎起来，痛苦的表情在他脸上浮现。他愿意被Sam标记，像之前那几次一样，他欣然点头，让Sam成为他灵魂的另一半。可他眼前的真是Sam吗？天使会欺骗他吗？  
Dean觉得痛。  
像他第一次面对Sam的死亡，仿若世界末日已然降临。如果世界即将毁灭，那就让它毁灭，他连自己破碎的心都收拾不好，还有什么能力去拯救全世界和全人类呢？他没那么不自量力。  
像他第二次面对Sam的死亡，丰盈的灵魂在皮囊中宛若被扎破的气球，他每天在孤独中仍会去想Sam，然而那一天他想着Sam时却迎来他们之间的联结中断。再也不会有恶魔愿意帮他复活Sam，于是破碎的他成为一柄断刀，他愿意用自己的全部生命作为代价向恶魔复仇。  
每一次的疼痛都会将他整个人拆卸。  
肉体不是肉体，灵魂不是灵魂，他不知自己还算什么东西，就像巫师们驱使的暴躁又麻木的泥人。  
Sam压下Dean挣扎的身体，知道自己又在无意中露出了黑色的眼睛。他猜测每当内心里那些丑陋不堪的情感涌上，自己的双眼就会被黑色覆盖，像恶魔终究是恶魔，装得再像人类觉得自己再委屈再心碎，邪恶还是邪恶。  
Sam再次低头亲吻Dean的眼睛。  
“让我标记你。”可邪恶仍会被自己最心爱的人刺伤，“准许我，求你。”  
Sam呢喃着，抚摸再次变得温柔。  
而他的话让Dean终于停下挣扎。Dean咬紧口中的领带，抬头用嘴唇触碰Sam的嘴唇。  
他记得那句话。  
准许我，求你。  
他十八岁的弟弟俯身亲吻他汗湿的脖子，颤抖的手指迟疑地握紧他发烫的腰，干燥的嘴唇张翕触碰着，反复呢喃着那些句子。  
准许我，求你。  
也许他该相信无论是否有Lucifer的碎片存在于这皮囊中，他弟弟的碎片一定仍固执地镶嵌在他的肉身之中。  
形体得到与之匹配的灵魂便可谓之造物赐予的美。  
翳膜逐渐从Sam眼中褪去，他那双榛绿色的眼睛依旧美丽如昔，也依旧如过去那般凝视他的兄长。他低头吻Dean，即便嘴唇触碰到的是潮湿的布料，可他像亲吻到Dean的心和灵魂，他感知到了痛，感知到塌瘪的灵魂在皮囊中焦急的呐喊。  
他想让这黑夜更长一些。  
想让这月光更黯淡一些。  
他想让那些人类看清楚他们是谁，又想他们永远被蒙蔽双眼。  
Sam抱起Dean的腿，拉过Dean的手放在了自己的皮带上。夜色中的Dean突然哽咽了一下，手指贴着Sam的腿间摩擦。Sam吻他的脖子和锁骨，嘴唇和舌头贪婪地不曾放过任何一块肌肤。那只手焦急而笨拙地想解开皮带的搭扣，无奈搭扣扣得太紧，它心急地拉扯，嘴唇的主人发出轻快的笑声，于是今夜变成七年前、或是八年前的某个夜晚，那时他们都还年轻，哥哥弄坏了弟弟的皮带，弟弟就用坏掉的皮带把哥哥绑在床头这么过了一整晚。  
手指终于弄开搭扣，于是接下来的一切都变得轻而易举。Dean拉开Sam的裤链，手伸进他的内裤里，他们同时呻吟起来，Sam甚至不小心咬破了Dean颈侧的皮肤。  
Dean拉下Sam的裤子，坚硬的性器弹动着，Sam将Dean狠狠压在铁丝网上，湿润的龟头顺着股缝摩擦着湿润的穴口，Dean抽泣着，摇晃着腰臀想让它快些插进去。他甚至伸手握住Sam的性器，摸索着将它对准穴口，竭力将身体向下挤压，直到龟头彻底进入她饥渴依旧的小穴。  
Sam扣紧Dean的腰，突然拉着他让小穴就这么将性器整个吞入。被撑开的快感让Dean尖叫出声，他仰起脖子，逐渐变红的胸膛跟随着他的呼吸剧烈地上下起伏。挂在Sam手臂上的双腿颤抖着，脚尖因为这快感用力绷直，脚趾忍不住蜷紧。  
“你总是这么湿这么紧，”Sam狠狠抽插，一次次让Dean的后背用力撞上起伏不平的铁丝网，“总是这么饥渴地缠着我，迫不及待想被我的精液填满。”  
性器被紧窒的内壁包裹，每一次抽插都会发出潮湿的水声。这声音总会让他们口干舌燥，他们会变得更加敏感，鼓胀的性器会变得更大更硬。Dean因为内壁被撑得更开而忍不住发出色情的呜咽声，Sam呻吟着，低头过去用牙齿拉下领带，急切地吻住了Dean。  
他们的舌头湿漉漉地纠缠在一起，津液很快从唇间溢出，直到两人都感觉有微微的窒息感，这才不舍地分开。  
Dean仰起头用力喘息，内壁摩擦传来的快感让他眼角不断外涌着眼泪。后背在铁丝的摩擦之下一片火烧般的痛，他想大概是被刮伤，却不想让Sam停下来。  
想要更多。  
想被标记。  
而Sam却从他身体里退了出来。  
身体还惯性地晃动着，Dean发出不满的呜咽声，再次伸出手握住Sam的性器，想让它重新插进自己的穴中。  
Sam把Dean抱进怀里亲吻，一手解开绑住Dean的皮带，抱着他从铁丝网旁边离开，将他一把压在了Impala的车前盖上。


	16. Chapter 16

16

灰尘混进汗水附着在赤裸的胸膛和腹上，Dean因为金属冰冷的温度而发出漫长的吸气声。Sam的手正握在他颈后，略略粗糙的虎口摩挲着皮肤，这感觉好得让他几乎哽咽出声。Alpha凝视Omega背后交错的红痕与血迹，低头吻在了他突起的蝴蝶骨上。  
这个轻如蝶翼的吻却像燎原的大火与掀起巨浪的飓风，刺痛的皮肤感受着来自嘴唇的虔诚，仿佛有千万句无声的呢喃顺着吻流淌在他残破流血的肢体上，它们像河流又像天空里的星辰，像刺进皮肤里的针，针筒里涌出颜料，将每一句话都这么刻写在他的身体之上。  
嘴唇轻轻贴上皮肤被刮破的地方，吻和舔舐都很温柔。温暖的津液让刺痛的地方更加刺痛，可是痛却让欲望更加热切。  
Dean身上有许许多多伤疤，像时间在他这里留下的刻痕，或许它并不想就这么悄无声息地离开，便想方设法在每个人身上留下点什么，告诫世人应该铭记它的离开。  
在Dean三十岁之前，他的身体就是如此，从他十六岁开始，十四年间每年身上都会增加无数新伤，那是Sam最不愿见的东西，像他最心爱的艺术品被风与灰尘留下无数微小的擦痕。当Dean从地狱回来之后，他的身体宛若重塑一般，所有伤疤都消失得无影无踪。那是Dean三十岁的时候。  
Sam轻轻吮去细小伤口里的血，手掌抚摸Dean犹如抚摸夜色里陨落的星——那该是滚烫的、明亮的、美丽与丑陋并存。他吻Dean的后背，吻新伤与旧伤，吻Dean的此刻与昨日，吻三十六岁的他和三十岁的他。  
从三十岁到三十六岁，Dean身上的伤痕却比他之前三十年里的加起来还要多。  
Sam抚摸着他的星辰，抚摸星辰身体上的伤，手指触碰血色，看它们在指尖之下一点点消弭、愈合。他吻Dean的脖子，将呼吸喷洒在他身上，听他呻吟着呢喃自己的名字。  
Sam想把那些旧的疤痕也消除。  
这曾是他的夙愿，然而从地狱救出Dean的终究不是他，重塑Dean的也不是他。这是他的遗憾，藏在心里，一面总也见不到阳光，最终长成一棵生了病的歪斜的树。  
手掌再次包裹住Dean的臀，Dean在他收紧手指时发出破碎的呻吟，在他分开臀瓣时抽噎着向后递送着臀。黏腻的液体自不断收缩张合的穴口涌出，顺着臀缝流下，有些滑下会阴滴落在车前盖上，有些弄湿了他泛着浅浅红色的大腿。  
在他面前，他的Omega总是如此潮湿，像他们如此渴求彼此也是无解的宿命，没有原因也没有解决的办法。  
只能顺应。  
Sam让自己的吻顺着脊柱一直到Dean尾椎。当他轻轻吮吸那一小截突起的骨头上的皮肤时，趴在车上的Dean只是抽泣，沉重的喘息让他像刚刚被救起的溺水之人，呼吸之间仍盈满了潮湿的水汽。Sam吻Dean的臀瓣，在上面留下咬痕，他半跪在Dean身后，手指揉弄着Dean淫荡的穴口，更多液体涌出，像Dean的欲望也在哭泣，他满足地把它们涂在了Dean的皮肤上。  
“Sam……”  
Sam已经吻到Dean的腿根，那里湿漉漉的，分不清到底都有些什么液体了。Sam在最贴近耻骨的地方留下一个吻痕，Dean的气味让他觉得热，欲望在空气里像被点燃的火星，他应该更急切一些的，压住Dean，标记他——然而此时，他仍无法抑制自己继续亲吻Dean的冲动。  
“Sammy……”  
Dean用手肘支起身体，肩膀和蝴蝶骨高耸，他叫着弟弟的名字，嘶哑的声音里满是欲求不满的哭腔。骨骼里燃烧的温度几乎将他熔化，他晃动着腰臀，低声嘶吼道：“标记我。”  
Sam的牙齿突然深陷进Dean的皮肤里，血的味道在舌尖跃动，欲望在这夜里突然被具化成呼啸的风，他舔着自己留下的咬痕，抓着Dean的身体起身，在Dean试图转身时再次狠狠按住他的背，一手勾起他的腰，将性器插入穴中，一口气顶入最深处。  
Dean终于不再说话——此时再也不适合感怀，他所有即将说出口的句子全都变成破碎的呻吟和尖叫，性器撑开内壁用力摩擦，快感挤压着他所有残存的理智。Sam压在Dean身上，他们一同压着Impala的前盖，车身在他们的动作之下晃动着，发出并不动听的吱呀声响。  
在这寂寂深夜里，车身震动的声音一下子飘得很远。被看不见的力量固定住身体的人类依旧呆呆站在原地动弹不得，他们因为这声音而感到羞赧尴尬，月光之下纠缠的身体让他们难堪，旧友似乎已经忘记压在他身上的是恶魔，想被标记的渴望让他在恶魔身下扭身迎合。  
接着，又有脚步声响起，依旧谨慎缓慢。那些无法动弹的人类不知此刻的恶魔是否已经察觉，但他们无法回头警告同伴，只能心急如焚地站在那里一动不动。  
Sam抓起Dean的一条腿推到前盖上，伸出一根手指插进已经含住性器的穴中。内壁被撑得更开了，Dean陡然发出急促的哭声，被打得更开的快感和羞耻感让他不住颤抖，红色从他的脖子向肩膀蔓延，接着像泼洒的颜料般浸染了他的整个身体。  
“你把我咬得那么紧，”Sam语气不稳地说道，抽出手指，接着又插了进去，Dean的身体在他身下抖得厉害，内壁却因为手指的侵入更加敏感热切地缠着他，“想你为我完全打开……”他说着，又往穴中插入一根手指。  
两根手指与性器在穴中抽插着，龟头不时戳刺着前列腺，Dean急促地喘息，不断吞咽着分泌过多的津液，摇头像是乞求般地低喃：“这太多了……”  
Sam俯身吻Dean的肩膀，突然张嘴咬住他的颈后。Dean猛地发出呜咽声，快感像滚动在叶片上的雨滴汇聚汇聚汇聚，最终终因叶片的不堪负荷而猛然坠落于树旁的湖中。内壁更加剧烈地收缩，Sam终于也哽了一下，他抽出手指，有些狼狈地从Dean身体里退了出来，却发现Dean已经整个人软倒在前盖上，谁也没去碰他的性器，而他就这么把精液弄在了他曾经最宝贝的车上。  
“可看起来……你似乎很喜欢。”Sam舔了舔嘴唇，亲了亲Dean的耳尖，抚摸着他还在颤动的腰臀，伸手轻轻让他翻过身面对自己躺在车上。  
“我要标记你。”Sam低头吻Dean，将自己热切的舌头伸进Dean的口腔里。Dean的胸膛上满是车前盖上的灰尘，而Sam喜欢这个肮脏的Dean，因为那些灰尘污垢、那些血色和淤泥总能让Dean的眼睛显得更加明亮美丽。  
这是一双他深爱的眼睛，亦是他恐惧、甚至憎恨的。  
Sam惧怕在这双眼睛里看到失望，惧怕这双眼睛和以前的不一样。  
像流星，燃尽了只剩焦黑的残骸。  
Sam分开Dean的腿，Dean环住Sam的腰。两人的身体亲密地贴合，Sam再一次进入Dean，他捏紧Dean的腿根，一面吻他一面用力将性器钉进他的身体深处。根部的结开始鼓胀，被用力撑开的疼痛让Dean发出痛苦的低吟，他抓住Sam的头发粗暴地揉弄，牙齿陷入Sam柔软温暖的嘴唇。  
人类还在悄然靠近，然而当他们靠得足够近时，跟那些同伴一样，他们的身体也同样被固定在了那个位置。枪还握在手里，手指却无论怎样都无法扣紧扳机。  
越来越多的人类从地下悄悄出来，每个人都惊诧为什么同伴都呆愣愣地站在那里。  
空气里Omega的气味像爆炸般陡然变得浓烈无比，而那之后便开始逐渐变淡，直至完全消失。  
精液被射在Dean的身体里，Sam无意识抚摸着他哥的下腹。Dean疲累地躺在他心爱的车上，头顶的月光勉强算得上明亮，夜里的风吹过滚烫的皮肤，他眯起眼睛，像是想竭力穿透太亮的月光去看清那些黯淡的星。  
他和Sam的身体依旧保持着相连的状态，结还卡在穴口，短时间里并不会消退。高潮之后逐渐清醒的理智终于让他找回了一点羞耻心，他的腿还缠在Sam腰上，他想移开，Sam却握着他的大腿不许他动弹。  
Sam有时觉得自己仍像个七八岁的男孩，倔强，有着古怪的自尊和嫉妒心。那群人类在他们后面站得足够久了，大概每个人都能看清这里发生过什么。  
Sam想让每个人都知道这些。  
他标记了Dean。  
他想让所有的天使和恶魔看到这些，想让他们都知道这个。  
“你会选择我，对吗？”  
Sam弯下腰抱住Dean。  
Dean没有说话，只是用力回拥住他弟弟。  
Sam将Dean抱起，暂时无法消退的结总是让他们在做爱之后又无奈又尴尬。他们钻进车里，Sam把Dean放上皮椅，自己倾身压过去，他还想吻Dean，Dean却一手握住他的肩，自皮椅上直起身体，眯起眼睛透过不太干净的挡风玻璃看向铁丝网的另一侧。  
那里已经站了不少人类。  
Dean陡然明白Sam对他的同伴做了些什么。Dean从不羞于承认自己与Sam的关系，也从不否认自己喜欢与Sam做爱，但他始终无法习惯把自己的这些事同别人分享。  
当然，假如他是个Alpha或者他弟弟也是个Omega，也许在他们更年轻一点的时候他会很乐于跟自己的Sammy分享一些他觉得不错的姿势。然而他们并不一样，那种“分享”可能会引发Dean不想它发生的后果，所以Dean从未像其他人的哥哥那样教授弟弟某些受用的“技巧”。  
他那时自然也想不到最终他仍避不开那后果。但当它发生时，他没有自己所想的那么抗拒，甚至，他知道，他在期待，他渴盼Sam的牙齿陷入他的皮肤，渴盼Sam用阴茎填满他，用结固定他，然后射精，然后标记他。  
Sam顺着Dean蓦地愣住的视线向同样的方向看去。他没太多精力给人类逐个下咒，实际上，当他真的开始标记Dean时，他都没能察觉到又有那么多人类出现。他只是在那个位置上悄然放下了一个类似屏障的东西，当人接触屏障，他们的身体就会失去掌控无法动弹。  
“别伤害他们。”  
“除非他们向我投降。”Sam没有犹豫，“不然我还是会抓住他们，关在你不知道的地方。”  
“Sam！”Dean不可置信地仰头盯着Sam。他们此刻的姿势还有些滑稽，Dean的腿还半挂在Sam腰上，Sam上半身钻进了车里，腿还在车外。  
Sam抱住Dean，自己钻进车里坐在皮椅上，让Dean分开腿就这么坐在他的阴茎上。姿势的改变让Sam还未疲软的性器再次顶到Dean的前列腺，Dean忍不住呻吟出声，喘息着，却不打算跳过这个严肃的话题。  
“虽然我不知道到底是什么让你突然转变了对我的态度，”Sam双手抱紧Dean的腰，手指迷恋地摩挲他汗湿的皮肤，“但我知道那群人的态度永远不会转变。如果他们不投降，不向我低头，他们就会一直寻找干掉我的机会——他们也不会听你的，如果你劝他们放了我，他们只会把你当叛徒。”  
Dean知道Sam说得都没错。包括他自己在内的这群人类之所以最终能组成军队，很大的原因是因为他们都想彻底干掉恶魔，当中有想成为英雄的人，但绝对不乏只想找恶魔复仇的人。英雄到最后也许会被磨光志气，可复仇者的仇恨不会因时间而削减，倘使仇人过于强大，他们不会胆怯，只会下定玉石俱焚的决心。  
在车里微弱的光线中，Dean又看见Sam眨动的双眼陡然变得纯黑。他还是无法控制好自己的情绪，以致Sam很快也察觉到这些。  
“我不知道这是从什么时候开始的。”Sam毫不避讳地用自己这双眼睛看向Dean，即便他知道这会让Dean反感甚至感到恶心，他或许是为了Dean成为恶魔，或许不是，他也不以此为荣，只是坦然地接受了这些，“我以前想到自己可能变成恶魔就害怕，所以我恳求过你。可现在我很平静，恶魔，或者现在的我，对我来说好像没什么差别。也许我已经丧失了正义和羞耻之心。”他的手顺着Dean的背攀上他的脖子，压下他，抬头吻他。  
那恶魔的部分并不属于你。  
“我会把你带回来。”  
Dean闭上眼睛，主动张开嘴唇迎合Sam。  
他不能让Sam伤害他的朋友，也绝不会允许任何人伤害Sam。  
一切都有根源和结果，奢侈的愿望会付出代价，罪愆终将迎来惩罚。  
Sam咬了一下Dean的下巴，低头吻他的脖子，将喉结含进最后轻轻啃咬。他将Dean的性器圈在手中套弄，手指不时顶弄着前端的尿道口。焦灼的痛感让Dean拱起背，他在Sam身上轻轻晃动身体，瑟缩着想避开Sam弄痛他的手指，可伴随着疼痛而生的快感又让他不自觉地将性器撞向Sam的掌心，无声催促他给予更多。  
也许他们的罪孽被埋得很深很深，像他们的存在本身就是罪。  
他们的兄弟关系是罪。  
对彼此的重视也是。  
他们的罪让身边的人不断遭受本不该落在他们身上的惩罚，他们躲避过，挣扎过，妥协过，可最后仍迎来如此惨烈不堪的后果。  
或许他们的出生都是错误，宿命本身犯下的无可逆转的错。他们在各自的人生轨迹中分分合合一错再错，却依然会在最后抛下一切对正确与错误的执着选择对方。  
支配他们全部人生的就是罪孽与错误。  
大概有些人的话是对的。  
他们并不需要什么对的东西。  
一径错下去错下去错下去，死后尸骨会被扔进地狱那永远沸腾的硫磺湖中。  
没人期待他们善终。  
Sam在Dean的颈侧吮吻出鲜红的吻痕，Dean贴近弟弟，伸手抚摸他的脸颊。那道伤痕还在，依旧像新伤，血色自皮肉的裂口透出，注定永远无法弥合。  
Dean此刻还在后悔，后悔自己实在错得太多。  
他该在多年前就转身找回Sam，兜兜转转这么多年，不愿它发生的还是发生。如果宿命始终是宿命，无可撼动，他宁可与Sam一同迎来令他厌恶的命运。  
他该在重遇Sam之时就认出他，这伤就是证明，Sam那时的诧异与愤怒也是证明。他是失败的大哥，像他从未信任过Sam一样，把他当做恶魔，唾弃他，嘲讽他，伤害他。  
他这三十六年的人生仍是一事无成，一败涂地。  
可他想挽回，试图去做一些——并非对宿命而言，而是对他们来说是对的事。  
充血变硬的性器在Sam的抚弄之下不断分泌出前液，Dean喘息、呻吟、在Sam身上晃动身体，低头寻找让他迷恋不已的Sam的嘴唇。他知道有那么多人的视线仍集中在这里，即便夜色再暗月光再朦胧不清，有些事实无需看得看过清晰也会被知晓得明明白白。  
他选择了Sam。  
他们的舌头在口腔里纠缠，Sam用力按住Dean的脑后不让他躲开，即便察觉Dean肺中的空气即将耗尽也不想放开他。  
Dean在稀薄的窒息感中挣扎起来，Sam却强硬地固定住他，唇舌始终不曾离开过他。心跳越来越快，轻微鸣响响起在耳畔，Dean挣扎的幅度越来越大，直到他终于射出在Sam身上，他的唇舌才终于重获自由。他大张着嘴用力呼吸，舌尖在夜半冰凉的空气中不断颤动，喉结剧烈地上下起起伏伏。  
而Sam只是慢条斯理地放开Dean疲软下来的性器，低头慢慢舔干净了自己手上的精液。


	17. Chapter 17

17

在结消退之后，Sam让身上一丝不挂的Dean留在车里，自己过去捡起了他哥的衣服和鞋袜。Dean穿上湿乎乎的内裤，感觉不太舒服，索性又脱了下来，套上牛仔裤，把内裤揉成一团囫囵塞进了口袋里。  
护身符还在另一侧的口袋里，Sam还没发现它的存在。上身赤裸的Dean弯腰系好短靴的鞋带之后，这才起身套上T恤和外套。他从车前绕到驾驶座一侧时看见车前盖上还残留着精液的痕迹，丧气地揉了揉脸，从口袋里掏出内裤胡乱擦干净了那点尴尬的东西，复又把内裤给塞了回去。  
Sam很主动地坐上了副驾驶的位置，他打开车窗，看了一眼不远处那些人类。  
今晚就暂时不去找他们的麻烦了。  
这大概也是他们最后的藏身之处，今后想找到这群人也并非难事。  
Dean显然也很在意他们。他坐进车里关上车门，扭头看了一眼坐在自己身边的Sam。Sam无奈叹了一口气，伸手打了个响指撤下了屏障。一瞬，无法动弹的人类终于能够再次活动了，他们看着这对兄弟坐进车里，举枪纷纷朝这边冲过来。  
Dean将车掉头，踩下油门载着Sam绝尘而去。  
要把Dean带回行宫非常容易，根本不用开车这么麻烦。可Sam喜欢这样，像他梦想多年的夙愿再次实现，他哥开车，他坐在副驾座上，车里放着他并不喜欢的经典摇滚乐，假如天亮后他们能恰好路过几个正在营业的快餐店就更棒了。  
可Sam也知道那已经不可能了。  
是他亲手毁了让这个夙愿变得完整的机会。  
Sam突然觉得沮丧，懊悔的情绪让他感到疲累。甚至，连再次找回、标记Dean的满足感都无法成功打败这种疲累，他靠在身后的皮椅上，看Impala的车灯照亮前方的道路。  
这是一段难得完全没有遭到任何破坏的道路，完整的道路两旁，风景跟他五年前见过的那些一样。逐渐枯黄的野草慢慢伏下干瘪的身躯，零星生长的树木也几乎掉光了树叶，Sam知道在那些高高的野草丛中藏着无数动作矫捷灵敏的啮齿动物，它们大概还在为度过即将来临的冬天努力储存着食物。  
它们比人类弱小，如今或许却比人类更加繁盛。  
这一瞬，Sam竟说不清自己心里的感觉。  
也许是愤怒怨恨了太久，当渴望已久的东西终于再次回到自己双手之中，欣喜过后竟还有一丝他无从解释的悲戚。  
“我有些话想告诉你。”开车的Dean突然开口，他以前从不会说这些让人不自在的开场白，如今突然说起，脸上的表情也不太自然，但显然他是经过深思熟虑的，虽然措辞让他羞赧，但语气里没有任何犹豫。  
Sam收回不知已经飘向何处的思绪，扭头看向他哥。  
他猜测大概是关于他变成恶魔的事。  
也许他会被问为什么，被问怎么回事，而他也知道自己根本答不上来这些问题。  
或许就是——天生如此。  
血里藏着邪恶，遇到合适的契机这邪恶便潜入了灵魂。  
Sam对此早有预感，但不是他们在那个娃娃旅馆查案时他酒后的胡言乱语。那时他时恐惧多过觉悟，他又希望Dean能答应他的请求，又希望Dean拒绝他，希望Dean承诺一定会救他。  
是在他面对了无数个周二之后，在他上千次目睹Dean死在自己面前之后，他开始追杀Gabriel——那时他还不知道那就是Lucifer的兄弟，他只当对方是个令人作呕的怪物，怪物一次又一次地杀了他哥，让他变成一个人，而他，要去复仇。  
他发现，假如自己失去了Dean，这个世界就失去了能被称之为“世界”的资格。那里只是一片嘈杂的混沌，无数陌生人、无数怪物和恶魔，天空总是让人烦躁的蓝色，周围的声音又太多，经过他身边的每个人都是相同的表情，他看着他们就像在看雕刻技术粗劣的石膏像。  
他要在这堆石膏像里找出怪物，杀了它，无论用什么方法、要付出怎样的代价。  
当用木桩捅穿Bobby的心脏，他并未感到任何一丝的恐惧。无论死在自己眼前的长者是不是怪物变的，对他而言都是一样的——怪物死了，他复仇成功；Bobby死了，他的血可以帮助找到怪物。  
现在想来，也许那一切都是数年后的预演。宿命对他和Dean向来苛刻，Gabriel也警告过他了，他们就是彼此的弱点。他们都知晓，这却是他们终其一生都未能改正的过失。他每次面对Bobby都会有愧疚感，但他心里很清楚，如果真的再来一次，他仍会在那个时候选择捅穿这位亲若父亲的长者的胸膛。  
邪恶藏在血里。  
“三年前我在芝加哥。”  
Dean停顿许久终于开口，然而第一句话就让Sam预感不妙，他觉得接下来或许是个他不喜欢的话题，比“恶魔”这个更叫他无所适从。他和Dean都不是十几岁的少年了，可他们都不喜欢听对方提让自己不快的话题。  
但Sam没有打断Dean。  
也许是因为此刻他正坐在Impala里，车窗外吹进夜里的风，这些让他产生了一种再过几分钟他们会以让对方哑口无言的玩笑或是辩驳来结束这个不愉快的话题。  
像他们过去那样。  
用他们熟悉的方式在这件事上打一个死结。  
因为无论如何，Sam都得到了自己想要的，他不想再听他哥阐述他在那时为什么会选择别人。  
“我们被恶魔包围，同伴里出了叛徒，我受了伤。”Dean语气很平静，这让他自己也有些吃惊。因为他曾无数次梦到自己杀了那个叛徒，他把叛徒的尸体扔进恶魔死去的皮囊里，开着车奔向底特律。但每一次梦醒他都只能看见军绿色的帐篷顶，吊床睡着没想象中那么舒适，下床时浑身都在痛。  
他把父亲和Sam的武器都送给了同伴。  
可仍有无数次他在梦里独自赶往底特律。  
剜除了一颗心，另一颗心就悄然生长。  
血是冷的，心还热切。  
“伤在背上，差一点伤到脊椎。那时我完全不能动，跟普通平民一样靠同伴的保护才活下来。”Dean说着又看了一Sam一眼。Sam知道Dean想起他的死亡，相同的死亡方式降临在他们兄弟二人身上，细思让人不觉毛骨悚然。  
“等我终于能动开车赶到底特律时，那里已经变成了死城。我走遍了那里的每一条街，进入过每一幢建筑，翻动过每一具尸体。可我没能找到你——我以为你死在那里，可我连你的尸体都没找到。”Dean说着，踩下油门开车从指向底特律方向的路牌旁驶过。  
那座城市的名字一度是个禁语，像邪恶的咒语，想起来只会让他痛得钻心蚀骨。  
他偶尔会像个天真的孩童那样抱着头异想天开，假如他能早一天赶到，是不是就能找回Sam。  
可他没有。  
他站在底特律破败的街头，最后连哭都哭不出来。心里被剜开了巨大的洞口，为了不让它继续流血，只能用仇恨将它填满——他被恶魔夺去了母亲夺去了父亲夺去了弟弟，他宁愿自己是一把刀，浑身刻满恶毒的咒语，在每一次刺进恶魔咽喉时畅快地饱饮它们令人作呕的腥臭脏血。  
“不过，也许命运没我想象中的那么坏。”Dean感觉自己的喉咙有些发紧，声音也变得越来越嘶哑，他想扭头再去看Sam一眼，可自尊心却莫名地阻止了他，让他陡然咬紧牙关瞪大眼睛凝视着前方突然变得模糊的道路。  
至少，它没让恶魔夺走Sam。  
至少，他们现在还坐在他们的车里，在月光之下行驶在平直的道路上——就像时间从未前行，像他们从不曾改变。  
Dean平静淡然的叙述却在Sam心里掀起遮天蔽日的巨浪，他像被卷进潮湿的漩涡，冰冷从每个毛孔侵入身体，他挣扎着，只觉得天旋地转。  
Dean没有抛下他。  
这句话在他脑中不断放大，像那漩涡旋转的速度越来越快。心跳陡然快得不像话，连透着寒意的夜风都无法平息他越来越急促的呼吸，他吞咽着，搁在腿上的双手突然用力紧握成拳。  
他甚至能想象得到那时Dean的样子，他的兄长满脸尘土地奔跑在底特律城颓败的街道上，弯腰翻过每一具尸体，擦开他们脸上的血确认他们的容貌。他能想象Dean那时的表情，那一定就跟他每一次受伤Dean脸上的表情一样，瞪大的眼睛里满是焦急与慌张，微微张开的嘴唇在惴惴不安中不自觉颤动着。他能想象兄长擦去那些尸体脸上的血时他的双手会有多少急切和犹疑，亦能想象在发现这具尸体并非他的兄弟时内心里有多少惶然与微小的希望并存。  
Sam都能想象得到。  
于是他的兄长在他心里奔跑着，形容狼狈，疲惫不堪，双手和衣服上满是别人的血，却在这偌大城市里寻找不到他的影子。  
是他亲手毁掉了底特律城。  
那里的数万人类全都因为一个软弱的人类等不来兄长而在一夕之间成为尸体。  
人类得到了力量，就会变成恶魔。  
即便有人并不热衷权力，可无人能逃脱欲望的掌控。  
恶魔即欲望。  
Sam并不憎恨人类，他只是——漠不关心。可此时他仍被自己脑中所想的画面震撼，破败的城市里一片死寂，生者妄图在死者当中发现另一个生者。  
当Dean发现身边的Sam在发抖时，他立刻踩下刹车将车停在路边，紧张地侧身过来用双手握紧Sam的肩膀，连声叫着他的名字。他记得护身符就在右边的口袋里，Zachariah也教过他封印的咒语，尽管他认为回到行宫前都不适合封印Lucifer的碎片，可如果现在Sam的异常是碎片导致的，他绝不可能再让它继续留在Sam体内。  
“Sam？”Dean一只手捧住Sam的脸颊，拇指轻柔摩挲着他的颧骨。Sam的脸颊有些微发凉，也许是夜风的缘故，Dean下意识看了一眼窗外，接着又叫了一声弟弟的名字。  
而Sam，他现在只想用力抱住Dean再用力大哭一场。他指责Dean不信任他的同时其实他也没能完全信任Dean，也许这个世界无需走到现在这个地步，他漠不关心，不代表世界最终就该如此。  
因为他想要的不是和Dean两个人开着车行驶在荒芜一人的公路上，而是他们可以在旅途中找个旅馆停下来，累的时候有地方休憩，饿的时候他会下车去买Dean最喜欢的快餐。  
如果他失去了Dean，这个世界将失去被称之为“世界”的资格。可Dean仍喜爱着存在于这个嘈杂集合体里的每一尊粗劣的石膏像，他深爱刺目的阳光与繁杂的絮语，总把自己投入进那些凡俗又细微的满足当中——一本免费杂志，一杯漂亮女人请他的酒，或是哪天走在街道上被塞进他手里的快餐店打折券——他把那些称作“生活”，而现在，Dean的“生活”被他这个弟弟剥夺。  
如果Dean仍存在，Sam愿意让自己也生存在这他不喜欢的混沌里，他愿意同他哥一起走在刺目的阳光之下，穿过由无数声音构成的街道，体验这样的“生活”。  
而他让一个本可实现的愿望变成再也无可成为现实的梦想。  
“Sammy？你感觉怎么样？”见Sam没有答话，Dean有些心急地抚摸起他的身体，生怕他身上会突然出现什么可怖的伤口。  
Sam闭上眼睛，伸手拉住Dean的手。他听见Dean焦虑的呼吸声，知道Dean在以怎样的眼神看他。  
Dean总是如此。  
总是如此看他。  
“我没事。”Sam终于睁开眼睛，握住Dean的手却收紧，仿佛想借此博得一些能去正视Dean双眼的勇气。  
当他找回过去的Dean，应该也找回了过去的自己。  
可过去的那个却不想承认现在的他。  
“我没事。”Sam喘息着重复。他认真凝视了Dean一会儿，缓慢放开兄长的手，继而又抬头看向车灯照亮的马路，突然语气艰涩地问道，“你不会原谅我做过的那些事，对吗？”  
那些破坏和毁灭。  
他想打碎混沌，却仍置身混沌之中。  
也许他漠视的，正是Dean所重视的。  
Dean闻言，瞪大的双眼中情绪逐渐发生了变化，惊慌被诧异取代——但那抹惴惴还在，仍然不安着，但Sam知道他此时与刚才所不安的事已然完全不同。  
也许他在犹豫自己究竟要不要对这个问题点头。  
也许他会像以前那样生硬地打断，阻止这个话题的继续。  
“你没有对我做过任何不可原谅的事。”许久之后，Dean郑重地说道。  
这一次，诧异的人变成了Sam。Dean不再继续纠缠这个话题，他从弟弟手中抽出自己的手，最后一次确认Sam确实无恙，这才坐回方向盘前，再次踩下油门开着车驶向底特律。  
Dean在偷换概念。  
Sam很快就发现了Dean的伎俩。Dean一定知道Sam话里的那些事并非单单只是针对他，而是自三年前起他所做的一切，从底特律开始，最后又终结于底特律。可Dean只是把那些简单归结为Sam对他做过的事。  
Dean的意思很明确。既然Sam并未做过任何不可原谅的事，那么Dean甚至可能都不曾分辨过哪些可以原谅哪些不能。Sam了解他兄弟，Dean跟平时人们所说的那种大度的君子根本就是两种人，他睚眦必报，会真的记住每个惹过他的人，但是对Sam——也许他总有第二颗心去面对Sam，于是在所有关于Sam的事情上他有两倍的耐心和包容，他们是兄弟，兄弟之间不该计较太多。  
Dean总是如此。  
Sam希望在这个时候自己还能再给Dean一些什么。  
像他们小时候，Dean翻遍了所有口袋把最后一颗糖放进他手心里。  
像他们念书时，他一边噘着嘴抱怨数落Dean一边老老实实帮他打小抄。  
像他们分开之前的吻，重逢之后的拥抱。  
Sam想把所有他们错过的都找回来，一并塞进他哥怀里。


	18. Chapter 18

18

他们回到行宫之后，所有恶魔都惊诧于Dean对君王态度的转变。好似人类根本没有任何坚定的立场，他上一刻还对这恶魔恨之入骨，下一刻却能欣然接受恶魔所有的拥抱和亲吻。恶魔们都好奇君王到底用了什么手段让人类屈服，威逼或是利诱，无非二者选其一。  
Sam知道恶魔们心里那些猜测，但他作为统治者只是放任它们把那些毫无根据又漫无边际的猜想在短短一天里传言成恶意。这是他的一点权力，Dean从不在意恶魔的看法，他也不会费心向异类解释。  
他只是像突然被抽空了所有的精力。人一旦得到自己最想要的东西就会变得懈怠，Sam知道Dean将永远属于他，于是他再做什么都是徒劳。他透过书房的窗户能看到行宫之外的废墟，底特律上方的天空总是灰白色，即便在有太阳的日子里也依旧混沌不清。  
而夜晚，他想自己终于重新获得抱着他哥入睡的权利，但那之前他仍会去地狱巡视，Alastair在将刀刺进灵魂的咽喉时向他倨傲地弯腰鞠躬，血溅上刑官的鼻梁和瘦削的脸颊，而这时，刑官总会说上一句“日复一日”。  
日复一日，日复一日，灵魂尖叫着求饶，熬过漫长的数十年，它们都会变成最疯狂的恶魔。  
Alastair将手中施刑的刀交给身边的恶魔，自己施施然走向Sam，用他那一贯特别的腔调询问君王：“但凡进入地狱的灵魂都会被绑上刑架，等您的爱人生命终结来到地狱，您是要亲自施刑还是由我代劳？”  
王在听完刑官的提问后脸上陡然升起一股被冒犯的怒意，他低头凝视刑官深深凹陷进眼窝的眼睛，冰冷地说道：“我以为他跟我一样享有特权。”  
刑官闻言笑了起来。  
“地狱一定是这宇宙中最公平的地方，除王之外不再有灵魂享受权力。唯有痛苦能让灵堕落，如果不让它们变成恶魔，死神早就把它们交给引路的天使带入天堂。”他说着回头看向那些被绑在刑架上形容凄惨的灵魂，伸出带血的手指指向其中一个，“那是最像您爱人的灵魂。过去的三十年里每天都在痛骂我，而今，也快屈服。您的爱人来地狱的唯一任务就是打开第一道封印，我们都知晓宿命的一部分，掌握了其中几块碎片，而我，只想提醒您尽快做出选择。”他仿佛话中还有深意，却不肯再多透露，“我只喜欢看正义之人堕落，因为我曾经也是。”  
Sam也听出这话里的弦外之音，开口还想从Alastair这里再逼问出点什么，刑官却再次向他微微躬身致意，转身再次走向刑台，从恶魔手中拿过锐利的刀，慢条斯理刺进灵魂的脸颊。  
他们都是被命运牵引的人。也许Alastair说得没错，总会有一些人、天使、或是恶魔手中握着几块有关命运的拼图，他们本互为仇敌，便没有机会将手里的碎片聚集到一起拼凑出有关命运的完整的书卷，然而他们却都以为自己掌握了命运的全部真谛，拼命将他们这对兄弟的命途引向自己知悉的那部分。  
他和Dean就像棋子。然而他这颗棋成为了地狱的王，连掌握着几块碎片的Alastair都不得不向他低头。而Dean——Sam想知道Dean在被天使带走的那两天里发生了什么，他们回来的这段路途里他也一直三缄其口，什么都不肯透露。  
Sam带着满腹疑虑离开地狱，回到曾属于他的那个房间里，Dean已经熟睡。他伏在床上，脸颊深陷柔软的枕头里，一只手习惯性地放在枕头下面——他们以前总会藏一把枪在枕头底下，即便在睡觉时手也会握住枪柄。Sam草草冲了个澡，上床时，他轻轻将手搭在Dean腰上，将他搂进自己怀里。  
Dean少见地睡得很沉，他没有惊醒，只是在睡梦中本能地调整着睡姿，直到他在Sam怀里找到一个最舒适的姿势这才终于安静下来。  
Sam闭上眼睛。  
他以为自己今晚一定会在有关Alastair那番话的忧虑中难以入眠，可听着Dean沉稳的呼吸声，倦意渐渐袭来，让他很快也陷入睡梦之中。  
但Sam并不知道Dean刚刚安稳深眠的原因。  
他正在梦中与Zachariah交谈。  
这次Zachariah并不需要带走Dean，连同肉身一起出现在行宫里还是有所不便。既然Sam体内的那一点天使荣光打开了屏障的缺口，他接着缺口直接与Dean的意识对话会更安全些。  
他又在云端之上飞翔，阳光总是从他身侧轰烈而过。西装革履的秃头胖子就站在软绵绵像冰淇淋的云里，脸上的虚伪笑意让他连一丝说话的欲望都没有。  
“你封印碎片之后把护身符交给我们，然后你跟我的老板交易。你亲爱的弟弟想必也会高兴地接纳Lucifer，毕竟你们已经错失了一次顺应命运的机会，现在是个补救的契机，一切都能重新开始。然后，作为两个大天使皮囊的你们，死后灵魂会进入天堂。”Zachariah自顾自说着，尽管梦里他一直仰视悬浮在他头顶的Dean，但他说话的语气还是让Dean有种这家伙在用鼻孔看他的错觉。  
听到进入天堂几个字，Dean明显愣了一下。他抬头朝阳光的来向看去，低头问道：“最后我们得到的好处只有去天堂？别开玩笑了，老兄。”  
“你们的宿命早就被安排好，出生之前就定好了死后的去处。甚至你们的朋友、同学、你们认识的那些人、你们经历过的一切，都是……好吧，我坦率一点，有预谋的。为了我的老板和他操蛋的弟弟，命运预谋了这一切。”  
Dean闻言耸肩。  
“我会寻找机会封印Lucifer的碎片，现在你得告诉我实话，封印了这家伙会伤害到Sam吗？你老板还等着穿上我去跟他弟弟干上一架，劝你最好别对我撒谎。”  
“可能引起灵魂的暂时性沉睡，也就是你弟弟大概会昏迷一两天。Dean，这是我所知道的最大伤害，也许他还会好好地感谢你帮他拔出了灵魂里的这根危险的钉子。”  
“好吧，你说得有道理。”Dean扁扁嘴算是认同了这位秃头天使的话，“那么，等我的好消息，伙计。”  
Zachariah怀疑地盯着在他头顶飘来晃去十分碍眼的Dean，估量着Dean的话能信几分——他们都不信任对方，但出于目前的形势，又不得不跟对方合作。于是他们只能小心翼翼提防对方耍花招，还被迫暂时听信对方的话。  
Zachariah也讨厌这种自己无法完全掌控的情况。  
他从没在一个区区人类身上吃过这么多亏。  
“哦，你亲爱的弟弟回来了，祝你好运，Dean。”  
Zachariah从梦境中消失，而Dean，仍在他的云端飞翔。  
他觉得温暖，像阳光将他抱了个满怀。这还在梦里，他知道，也许他应该醒来片刻，装作警醒，睁开眼睛同走进房间的Sam打个迷迷糊糊的招呼。  
可他没有。他深陷此刻的温暖中，光和热让他感觉这里很安全。  
他和Sam都很安全。  
而在醒来之后，就是他该履行责任的时刻。  
他不会将Sam交给任何人，恶魔，或是天使。Sam的灵魂与皮囊永远只属于他自己，他会是自己的主宰。  
让宿命就见鬼去吧。  
Dean的心在温暖的梦中狠狠起誓。  
让所有的天使和恶魔都见鬼去吧。  
人类不需要被谁操控主宰。  
Dean在心头痛骂了一番天使与恶魔，这才渐渐摆脱愤愤的情绪。他沿着金色的云层向着太阳跑去，中间无数次跌进柔软的云里。他总是从这温暖美好得宛若母亲的双手的云中爬起，继续奔向太阳，在梦里持续一个又一个毫无意义却让他畅快的轮回，直到被他弟弟用一个绵长的吻叫醒。  
Dean睁开眼睛，发现自己仰面躺在床上，而Sam正伏在他身上吻他。Sam的头发落在他脸上，轻轻的，软软的，有些痒。他想笑，Sam却趁机把舌头伸进来，任性地翻搅他的口腔。他习惯性地伸手抱住Sam的脖子，顺着他的吻将手伸进他的睡袍里。  
Sam重重咬了一下他的嘴唇。  
所有该归属“往日”的因为此刻的吻和笑声而穿过时空之间狭窄的罅隙来到现在。Dean甚至沉溺过去就得不到未来，可他，他早已有了这份觉悟——他将带着过去死在他所能掌控的现在。而Sam才是那个能够真正拥有未来的人。  
Dean在Sam的吻里脱下他弟弟的睡袍抚摸着他结实的胸膛，他们的腿在被子下面纠缠，鼓胀的性器撞到一起，快感让他们吞咽着更加疯狂地亲吻对方。  
Zachariah说他们会去天堂。  
Dean觉得那是个不错的交易。  
趁着Michael和Lucifer尚未出现，他得找个好机会封印Lucifer的碎片。他没见过Lucifer，不知道他是个怎样的家伙，可恶魔们都叫他一声父亲——Dean在心底笑起来，仿佛那就是天使和恶魔唯一知晓的尊称，父亲，他们的无上之神。  
Sam一手搂紧Dean的腰，吻落在他干燥温暖的脖子上。他们紧贴的身体彼此摩擦，直到在喘息和细微的呻吟声中他们两人像两个少年那样黏嗒嗒地射在了各自的裤子里。  
硫磺的气味飘荡在房间里，Dean呼吸着Sam的气味，一把抓住他的衣襟，扭头朝紧闭的房门看了一眼。恶魔就等在外面，它们大抵都知道王是个自律的人，每天早晨七点准时醒来，洗漱时间不超过半小时，七点半左右它们就会等到王走出卧室。然而今天，它们已经花光了身为恶魔的所有耐心，眼前这扇锁上的房门却还没打开。  
“它们每天早上都会来叫你起床？”Dean不喜欢这个气味，这种不喜欢比起三五年前那种对异类本身的排斥更多了几分厌恶与仇恨，这是Dean常年为自己灌输的结果，几乎成为一种条件反射。每当他嗅到这种气味，他都会握紧手中的刀刺进对方的胸膛，他喜欢被恶魔的血喷溅一脸，硫磺的气味在那个时候会变得异常浓烈，他享受每个手刃恶魔的瞬间。  
即便是现在，过去几年的习惯还让Dean的身体蠢蠢欲动，他还被Sam压在身下，手臂的肌肉已经绷起，仿佛随时都会跳起来冲出去跟门外的恶魔搏杀。  
察觉到Dean身体的反应，Sam安抚地抚摸他的肩，下床光着脚过去打开门。  
门外的恶魔听见开门的声音，低头向君王行礼，抬头时看见赤裸着上身的Sam时还一齐愣了一下。它们看见Sam内裤上明显的湿痕，一时有些惶恐。显然，不管是人类还是恶魔都不喜欢在这种时刻被打扰，假如它们的君王对多人性爱有兴趣，它们大概还会欣然提议一起加入，可惜的是，即便是最驽钝的恶魔都能察觉王对他哥哥露骨的占有欲。  
Sam没说话，恶魔明白如果它们此时没能说出点什么有用的信息，那么势必逃不过被驱逐回地狱的下场。  
“遵照您的命令，已经抓回被天使救走的人类。”  
Sam昨天回来之后就暗自吩咐入夜之后带回那群逃跑的人类。他刻意嘱咐恶魔决不可伤害他们，假如他们当中有人愿意投降，就带他们来见他。恶魔们知道君王内心里还把他当做人类的同类，他毁掉过无数城市，却也放走过无数人类。他没传闻中那么残暴——至少对人类是如此，可人类总把他传说得罪大恶极。恶魔们喜欢这样，他们至高无上的王有最残忍的手段和最卑劣的心，人类提起他莫不恨之入骨。  
然而这次逃走复又被抓回的战士当中没有一个愿意投降。恶魔作为恶魔的时间太久，早已忘记千百年前它们生而为人时的那些坚持，面对人类的顽固只觉得他们不可理喻。  
“没有人愿意投降。”  
Sam似乎早就料到结果如此，只是点头没说话，挥手便遣走了恶魔。恶魔们再次向它们的王行礼，刚走到楼梯前，它们听见耳畔响起王的声音。  
我想知道天使想从他们那里得到什么东西。  
恶魔们没有回头，甚至连脚下的步伐都不曾停顿。它们踩着楼梯匆匆下楼，脸上莫不是兴奋的笑容。  
Sam关上房间的门，回头时Dean已经从床上爬了起来。他哥的嘴唇被吻得有些发肿，脖子上满是吻痕和咬痕，内裤的那块湿痕让他忍不住伸出舌头舔了舔嘴唇，走过去，他吻了一下Dean的额角，说道：“有些事我们得谈谈。”  
Dean抬头看了一眼Sam，心里已经猜到他想谈的是什么。昨天一早他们就回到这里，然而昨天一整天Sam都跟恶魔待在一起，根本没机会问起天使的事。  
“洗个澡，让我吃点东西，OK？”Dean的表情变得严肃起来，但语气却还算放松。这让Sam心里有些怀疑，但他没有说话，只是把Dean往浴室的方向轻轻推了一把，自己打开衣柜随便套了一条长裤，慢悠悠下楼让厨师为Dean准备早餐。  
Dean在浴室听见Sam离开房间的声音，一个人悄悄溜出来去摸他那条脏兮兮的牛仔裤。他一直担心Sam会把它扔给别人洗掉，好在Sam跟以前一样不怎么关系他哥的卫生状况，Dean拖着牛仔裤又躲回浴室，直到摸到护身符还在口袋里这才松了一口气。  
在Sam最无防备的时候念咒封印Lucifer的碎片。  
这是Zachariah给他的建议。  
其实这并不难，跟他在一起时，Sam通常不会有任何防备。但这总让Dean有种说不出的不安，如果Lucifer的碎片在别人身上，他大概毫不犹豫找准机会就封印了，可这事发生在Sam身上他就不得不思前想后再三犹豫。  
但他必须这么做，在Lucifer彻底影响Sam之前，在Sam的灵魂因为那块碎片彻底变成恶魔之前。  
Dean陡然握紧手中的护身符。  
他一定会救Sam，哪怕希望渺茫。  
他冲了个相当潦草的澡，当他只穿着一条牛仔裤擦着头发走出浴室时，Sam正把什么东西拎进房间，他手里还拿着一个棒球帽。Dean立刻就认出那是Bobby的帽子，而Sam拿进房间里来的正是他的东西。  
父亲的日记，他自己的枪，Sam的枪，Bobby的帽子以及Impala的车钥匙。当中还有其他一些东西，但都跟过去的回忆无关了。  
Sam听见动静，抬起头看向Dean时还没来得及收起眼底看到这顶帽子时的仓惶。他像是刚刚得知Bobby的死讯——他知道Dean把这些东西放在一起的意义，死者的遗物，他的过去，Dean带着这些上路，像带着他过去的全部人生。  
Dean沉默地走过去从Sam手里拿过Bobby的帽子将他塞进了Sam拎进房间的袋子里。如果说Sam真有什么不可原谅之处，大概就是他放任恶魔毁了无数人的过去，让无数人从缅怀者变成冰冷的复仇者。  
可Dean希望做过那些事的也不是Sam。  
大概这就是他作为人类的自私，他希望到这时还能有借口。Sam可以犯错，但决不能犯下罪孽。  
也许对他们来说，这种希冀都太迟了。  
“想谈什么？”Dean一边提问一边将擦头发的毛巾搭在脖子上，伸手过去拎起那个满是灰尘的破旧帆布袋，习惯性地把它塞进了床底。  
“早餐应该做好了。”Sam没有立刻回答Dean的问题，只是为他打开了房门，“等我换件衣服。我们可以一边吃早餐一边聊。”


	19. Chapter 19

19

Dean往可丽饼上倒了不少枫糖浆，伸手拿一边的咖啡时才发现手上也沾到了糖浆。他不甚在意地舔了舔手指，喝了一口咖啡，把卷着糖浆的可丽饼塞进嘴里：“想知道什么？”  
Sam为Dean切好派，跟着喝了一口手边的牛奶。他觉得接下来的话题大概会把此刻好不容易回归从前的气氛破坏得一干二净，所以宁可沉默着多等一会儿，至少，让他哥把他面前的那些东西都吃光再说。  
吃了很长时间的豆子罐头和压缩饼干，香软可口的可丽饼让Dean有种从地狱重回人间的感觉。假如今后还有机会，他一定会开车带他的那些同伴去快餐店，大大方方地请他们吃光店里所有的可丽饼三明治和热狗。  
但“今后”这个词让Dean在咽下嘴里的食物之后又有些低落。他喝光了杯子里的咖啡，犹豫地看了一眼Sam推过来的热气腾腾的派，最后还是擦了擦嘴抬头看向他弟弟。  
Sam看懂了Dean的表情，大概是在说他准备好了。  
“天使跟你谈过些什么？他们为什么要带走你？”Sam想Dean一定也猜到他要问这些，也不打算做任何铺垫，就开门见山地问道。  
“还能是什么，拉拢我。”Dean耸肩，“Michael和Lucifer这对操蛋的兄弟大概又受到狗屁命运的感召，觉得不能就这么轻易地放了我们，终于决定还是穿上我们干一架。你知道的，我是Michael看中的皮囊，哦，天堂对我不错。”  
Sam凝视着Dean。他不知道他哥是否注意到一个事实，每当他对家人撒谎时，他的一切言语和举止都会比平时夸张好几倍，他此刻那种看似不在意的调调让他看上去像是从不把这整个宇宙放在眼里。  
Dean没这么高傲。  
Sam不动声色地将一块派放进Dean面前的盘子里。  
“就这些吗？他们逼你同意Michael的附身？”  
“还有些别的。”Dean低头看了一眼盘子里的食物，果馅的香甜味让他忍不住舔了舔嘴唇，他拿起餐叉切下一小块塞进嘴里，内馅烫到舌头，他下意识用手捂住了嘴。  
“Zachariah，就是那个秃头的胖子，承诺要是我们答应成为Michael和Lucifer的皮囊，死后我们就能去天堂。”  
Dean的这句话让Sam陡然想起昨晚Alastair的话。刑官让他选择当Dean的灵魂进入地狱时由谁去为他施刑，他的话笃定得就像早已预料Dean一定会下地狱。倘若真是这样，Sam宁愿Dean的灵魂去往天堂。尽管他并不清楚天堂的模样，但既然人人都向往，那至少说明天堂会比地狱好。  
可Sam不想Dean以对天使妥协的手段获得去天堂的资格。  
他不信任天使，一如他不信任恶魔。正如Dean所见的那样，他早就变成了恶魔，任凭天使再如何巧舌如簧也不可能真的放任一个恶魔进入天堂。那将是个笑话。  
“你答应了吗？”  
“老天，你在问什么蠢话？”Dean受不了地抬头横了Sam一眼，放下手里的餐具，他用力靠向身后的椅背，用略略疲累又自责的眼神看向Sam，“我已经错过一次了，Sammy，看看现在，如果当初我能听你的，如果我回去找你了，你就不会去底特律，大概一切都不会变成现在这样。我不可能再被那群天使牵着鼻子走。”或许他们此刻仍在咬牙拒绝向天使妥协，寻找着一切能阻止世界被毁灭的方法，可无论如何，都比现在这样好。  
其实Winchester家的人都不擅长这种“假如当初”式的命题，对他们来说，那些都是伪命题，发生过的事无法改变。但这并不妨碍他们后悔，也许确实还有成千上万个机会让这一切变好，只是他们没能抓住。  
实际上，这是个艰难的选择题。伤害五十人和伤害五千人，也许那五十人的性命能换取更多人的活着，但谁能说那些被牺牲的就是理应如此呢？  
然而当初摆在这对兄弟面前的选择题，他们尚不知道无论他们怎么选择，结果都是牺牲五千人去换取另五千人的生命，甚而更糟。  
Dean的话和他满是悔恨的眼神让Sam动容，他想告诉Dean也许放任某些憎恨并无关系，就像他看到那双纯黑的眼睛时也会憎恨自己，对恶魔的憎恨都在他们的骨头与血里，从父亲决意带着他们踏上复仇的道路那一刻起，这憎恨就变成了本能。但他不想提醒Dean这个事实，自己的弟弟变成恶魔，他却还是选择了他。  
餐厅里一时静极，两个人甚至都刻意放轻了自己的呼吸声。Dean凝视着自己的弟弟，看他瞬间变得忧郁的双眼，内心惴惴。这大概是个绝佳的机会，他悄悄将手伸进牛仔裤的口袋里捏紧了护身符。天使教授的咒语他已经背得烂熟，一会儿他只要趁机用餐刀在Sam身上割出一个小口，用护身符沾上他的血就能把Lucifer的碎片从Sam的灵魂里扯出来。  
Dean小心翼翼吸入一缕空气，屏息，正要拿起餐刀扑向Sam时，一个恶魔却不合时宜地出现。它走到Sam身侧伏在他耳边小声说了些什么，声音太小了，Dean根本听不见。然而Sam的脸色却在那之后就变了，连带看向Dean的眼神都变得古怪起来。他叫了一声Dean的名字，突然吐出“护身符”这个词。  
Dean心中陡然警铃大作，他知道不能再拖延下去了，便握紧了餐刀起身扑向Sam，不太锋利的刀刃在Sam颈侧割开一道细长的口子。血液安静缓慢地涌出，Dean一边念咒一边抓着手里的护身符压向Sam的伤口。  
颈侧的疼痛和怪异的咒语让Sam下意识想推开他哥，他用力喘息，想质问Dean，却陡然看见自己身旁的恶魔已经向Dean这边伸出手。身体早在大脑做出反应之前就一把抱紧Dean抬脚踢开身边的恶魔。两人的身体倾斜最终滚到在地，Dean压在Sam身上，额头因为紧张已经布满汗水。  
护身符在发光。  
Sam曾以为Dean把它扔掉了，大概对Dean来说那也变成一个分文不值的东西，所以当听闻天使费尽心力是想从人类那里拿到这个护身符时他觉得诧异。  
天使想得到的东西，大概对恶魔来说都不会是什么好东西。  
护身符发出的光芒像看不见的怪物，Sam觉得怪物正在撕咬他。每一寸皮肉每一节骨头都弥漫着疼痛，像针刺，像火烧，像山间滚落的巨石碾压过他脆弱的脊椎，像冰冷的海水呛进咽喉和肺里，浑身上下无一不被疼痛侵吞。  
“你想……杀了我了？”Sam在万分痛苦中仰头看向压在他身上的Dean，双眼因为疼痛不断渗出眼泪，模糊的视线里他甚至无法看清兄长的脸。  
他向Dean许诺过，假如Dean要杀他，要他为犯下的罪愆付出代价，他也会双手为双手奉上枪和子弹。可他没想到Dean真的会与天使合谋，就像他又想错了一次，他以为这一次Dean真的会选择站在他这边。  
他在痛苦中伸手攀住Dean的胳膊，不断呢喃重复他的问题，而Dean只是语速急切地念咒，都不肯停下回答他的问题。  
“你是谁……”他用尽最后一丝力气狠握了一下Dean，嘶声问道。  
被Sam踢开的恶魔在地上狼狈地翻滚了两圈，从地上爬起来时看见Dean已经死死压住它们的王，手里正拿着天使们想拿回的那个护身符。恶魔们仿佛受到危难中的君王的感召，纷纷赶往这里，空气里的硫磺气味一瞬浓烈得让Dean差点吐出来。  
恶魔们扑向Dean，却被护身符迸射出来的光芒弹开。它们喘息着围在Dean身边，一只恶魔朝Dean伸出手，它不知道这个现在是否能奏效，只是试图隔空去握住Dean的内脏。Dean被光吞没的身体突然痛苦地弓起，看样子是恶魔的方法奏效了，它紧紧攥住Dean的脏器，想逼迫他离开君王。  
Dean在剧痛中嘶声喘息，却仍不肯停止念咒。Sam无力攀住他的手和近乎绝望的眼神让他心碎，那句“你是谁”像刀捅进心脏，他不敢停下咒语，也无法向弟弟解释，只能看着Sam深陷如此的痛苦也仍不敢轻易用自己的力量反抗他。老旧的护身符沾了血，Dean的心因此瑟缩了一下，来自五脏六腑的疼痛让他几乎是颤抖着伏在Sam身上，直至最后一瞬护身符的光芒彻底将这里的一切形体吞没。  
光倏然消失，Dean终于停下念咒，他咳嗽着，血从他双唇之间溢出，他草草用袖子擦了擦，焦急地用手轻轻拍打Sam的脸颊，连声叫着他的名字。  
Sam晕过去了，他的一只手还无力地挂在Dean胳膊上，指尖冰冷的温度让Dean内心一阵忧虑。  
失去了光的保护，Dean被恶魔们拉起，腑脏再次被它们攥紧，他感觉自己内里正在被无数只手撕成碎片。血不断从喉间涌入口腔，他痛苦地捂住腹部跪倒在地，低头就有血从唇间涌出。  
平静的死城里突然响起隆隆巨响，天使们涌进恶魔的行宫。光和纯黑搏杀，Dean佝偻着身体跪在地上，想过去看看Sam的情况，身体却重得有如他突然变成了一座山。  
痛，到最后只剩下痛。他觉得累，虚弱，好像再也无法吸入空气。  
眼前的视界越来越暗。  
他知道这种感觉。  
皮囊将死。  
Dean在这痛苦中失去意识。  
当他醒来，发现自己正躺在一张干净宽敞的大床上，这房间里有一股很淡的香味，跟他儿时在堪萨斯州的那个家里闻到的一样。他最后的记忆还停留在被恶魔捏碎了腑脏，而此时他感知不到丝毫痛苦，呼吸顺畅，四肢有力。翻身从床上爬起来，Dean跑到门边正要开门，身后却传来Zachariah的声音。  
“如果你想感谢我修补好了你那被捏成烂泥的内脏，就该早点点头同意我老板的要求。”  
Dean回头，穿着连帽衫的少年消失，取而代之的又是那个让他心生厌恶的秃头胖子，他的脸还是那么油腻，笑容也叫人作呕，Dean显然不满他现在的样子，但也只是冷淡地皱起眉头。  
“哇哦，看来这几年里你确实变得内敛不少。”Zachariah虚伪地笑了两声。  
“这又是哪里？”Dean看到天使时本以为自己又被带到天堂，但听Zachariah说他修补好了自己的内脏，那说明他还没离开肉体，这里还是人间。可Dean实在想不出被恶魔摧毁殆尽的地球到底还有哪里能存在如此刻的这种房间。  
干净，温暖，让人怀念。  
“别小看了天使，人类。”Zachariah发出讥刺的笑声，“想要的话总能得到。哦，我们不谈这些废话，感谢你帮我们封印了Lucifer的碎片，至少现在Lucifer得重新获得你弟弟得允许了。那么你——照我们约定好的，需要我去把老板叫过来吗？”  
“Sammy怎么样了。”Dean没有立刻回答Zachariah的问题，“在确认他安全之前，我不会应许你们任何要求。”  
他们之间的联结还在，Sam还活着。  
但Dean要的并不仅仅只是让Sam活着。  
Zachariah闻言立刻收起脸上堆起的笑容，带着些许怒意大步走到Dean面前，用手一把扣住他的下巴：“嘿，别太得寸进尺。我修复好了你那些内脏，也能让它们再烂回去。”  
“至少这会儿你不会让我死。”Dean发现自己竟挣脱不开天使的手。他感觉自己的下巴就像被一把巨大的铁钳狠狠钳住，完全不能动弹，只能难受地佝偻着后背，任由Zachariah抓在手里摆布。突然，他感觉胃里传来一阵被刺穿般的疼痛，接着是肝，然后是两边的肺叶……剧痛翻搅着他的胸腔和腹腔，让他的呼吸陡然变得艰难沉重。血的腥味涌上喉间，他用力咳嗽出声，血从咽喉涌入口腔，在他张口咳嗽时顺着唇角溢出。  
Zachariah就这么不动声色地抓着Dean的下巴，欣赏般凝视着他盈满痛苦的脸。人类总要得到点什么教训才会学会谦逊和识时务，Zachariah虽然厌烦人类的蠢钝，但眼前这家伙是Michael选中的皮囊，他也只能纡尊降贵亲自教这人类懂得什么叫见好就收。  
随着Dean跪倒在脚边，Zachariah跟着俯身下去，那只手仍紧紧扣在Dean的下巴上。他抬头，脸上堆起阿谀的笑容，欣喜无比地呼唤Michael的名字，请求他现身。  
“您的皮囊已经为您准备好一切。”  
Dean在如临地狱的剧痛中迎来耀眼的白光。光芒盛气凌人地降临在整个房间上方，几乎掩盖了这里的一切颜色与形体，亮得让Dean不由猛地眯起眼睛。  
“砰”一声，房间窗户的玻璃突然爆炸，玻璃碎屑飞散着落到Dean身边，他在痛苦中艰难地苟延残喘，双手无意识地在铺着地毯的地面上抓握着，不小心握进满手的碎片。接着又是一声爆炸声，另一扇窗户的玻璃也砰然爆炸，接着是头顶的水晶吊灯、墙面上的镜子——  
“是的，是的，请允许我立刻向他传达。”Zachariah在光里毕恭毕敬地说道，接着又俯身拉起已经痛得瘫倒在地的Dean，拖长语调冷冷说道，“你知道该怎么做。”  
Dean只是咳嗽，血色显衬之下他的脸色显得更加苍白。他费力地往破烂的肺里吸入空气，无力耷拉着眼皮，喉咙里不时传来浑浊的吸气声，却不发一言。  
“Say yes！”  
Zachariah更加用力地扣紧他的下巴，几乎将他整个人从地上拎了起来。  
肢体的活动牵动内脏，Dean痛得呻吟出声，呼吸也越来越急促干涩。他几乎感受不到任何空气进入到身体里，唯一完好的心脏在胸腔里发疯般胡乱搏动，在光里，他只能看见眼前一片沉重的黑暗，耳边全是刺耳的白噪声。  
“Dean Winchester！”用尽最后一丝耐心的天使将Dean整个提了起来，咆哮着人类的名字，他将人类扔进白光里，又跟过去，揪住他的头发让他翻身看向头顶的光，“别再让我教你第二……”  
“不……”Dean用力咳出一大口血，撑起无力的眼睛看向气急败坏的Zachariah，艰难地露出一抹得意的笑容。而后，身体里传来更加剧烈的痛楚，他的身体突然一僵，继而反射性地仆倒在地，粗声呼吸着，却只能不断吐出粘稠的血。  
Zachariah正想继续逼迫他，满地的玻璃碎屑却突然震动起来，大块的碎片陡然炸开成更细小的，它们宛若水花般被溅起四散，Dean下意识将脸埋进臂弯，裸露在外的手背和额头还是被无数碎片割伤。  
“是，是……我一定会。”Zachariah绷紧了身体，声音里似乎掺进了些许惶恐不安。  
刺目的白光倏然消失。  
Dean还痛苦地在满是碎玻璃的地面上翻滚。  
Zachariah愤恨地看了Dean一眼，不甘地弹了个响指。  
上一刻还盘踞在身体里的剧痛这一秒就消失得无影无踪，空气瞬间盈满胸膛，Dean狼狈地翻身仰躺在地板上，大口呼吸着还带着暖香的空气。他看了一眼尚有余怒的天使，又露出一丝得意的笑容。  
“在确认Sam真的没事之前，我不会答应你们任何要求。”他说着，伸出满是细小伤口的手擦了擦同样满是伤口的额头。所幸他还穿着外套，身上并未被碎玻璃割伤。  
“我带走你时，你亲爱的弟弟还在昏迷中。”Zachariah居高临下看着Dean，想着，脸上的表情突然就从愤怒转为带着狡黠快意的愉悦，“我想，跟我的老板一样，Lucifer应该也已经在Sam的行宫了。”


	20. Chapter 20

20

Sam睁开酸涩的眼睛，像经历了一场艰难而漫长的战役，身体里的每截骨头每块肌肉都叫嚣着疼痛与疲惫。呼吸不觉变得深重漫长，仿佛要耗费巨大的力量才能让吸入鼻腔的空气顺利进入肺里。  
窗帘被拉紧，房间里很暗，天花板上的镜子里倒映着Sam狼狈憔悴的模样。他愣了一下，有那么一瞬，他怎么都想不起脖子上的那道细长伤口到底是怎么回事。  
他也不知道自己已经昏迷了两天。出现裂痕的灵魂像受伤的身体，也需要时间自愈。  
记忆出现了诡异的断点与空白，他伸出手，正想触碰脖子上的伤，却发现自己手里还捏着一个东西。  
是护身符。  
老旧的怪异人头像上沾着干涸的血，血色从眼睛直到嘴唇，样子说不出的诡异恐怖。古怪的是，明明只是个小东西，此刻拿在手里却无比沉重。Sam困惑地皱起眉，拿着它在手里翻来覆去地看。这就是天使不惜牺牲同伴也要拿到的东西，一个不值钱的护身符能有什么用？  
但Sam也清楚地记得Dean在念咒时它突然发出的光芒与迸溅出的力量。  
剧痛在记忆中再次反刍，Sam艰难地深吸了一口气，一时还没法想通自己到底经历了什么，Dean那时又是在做什么。  
Sam慢慢皱起眉头，无意识地伸手按住自己的胸口。  
想到Dean，Sam这才像是突然意识到什么似的猛地掀开被子跳下床。他一边将护身符的带子绕在手腕上一边用意识召唤着自己的侍卫，门外响起纷杂的脚步声，他打开门，看着成群而来的恶魔，沉声问道：“Dean呢？”  
恶魔们闻言各个面露难色，不知该如何回答君王的问题。事实上，现在最大的问题不是Dean被天使带走了，而是——它们的父亲Lucifer回来了。恶魔们与Lucifer有着天然的联系，它们随时能感知到父亲的出现和消失，现在父亲回来了，而它们的王也在这里。  
Lucifer，或者Sam？  
若要恶魔们选择，它们自然会站到Lucifer一侧，可父亲的想法它们从来无法揣测，更想不通父亲到底想要眼前这个获得了恶魔力量的人类做些什么。  
“Sammy？”  
Sam闻声自恶魔的包围中抬起头，他哥从走廊尽头处走来，皱起的眉头让他看起来忧虑重重。他钻进这群恶魔中站到Sam面前，伸手轻轻抚摸Sam略有些发烫的脸颊，低声呢喃着“可怜的Sam”。  
Sam像是终于松了一口气，他喝退了恶魔，伸手揽住Dean的腰将他带回房间，反手关上门，接着就暴戾地抓着Dean的头发将他狠狠压在门上。  
“你是谁？”Sam的声音同他的眼神一样阴冷，“我以为所有的恶魔都明白我的规矩。”他用力扣紧对方的颈后，试图用自己的力量召唤来地狱之火，可古怪的是，这一次他竟失败了。压抑下心中的惊诧，他念起驱魔咒，被他牢牢压在门上的家伙却轻笑起来。  
“你总能这么一眼分辨出你哥吗？就算……他到最后还是想杀了你？”他一边漫不经心地反问Sam一边轻巧地挣开Sam的桎梏，在Sam再次扑过来时抬起手让Sam的身体蓦地腾空而起被甩向身后的墙壁。  
后背狠狠撞到墙壁，Sam痛苦地闷哼一声，接着利用自己的力量挣脱了对方的控制，双眼警觉地盯着他。  
“我还没死。”Sam一字一顿地说道，“Dean拿到了天使想要的东西，用在我身上，我刚刚并没想清楚这个问题。但既然你在这个时候出现，是不是说明你离开之前在我这里偷偷留下了什么纪念品，Lucifer？”  
“你果然很聪明，Sam。”Lucifer满意地点头，“聪明又邪恶，对人类毫无爱意，我唯一好奇的只有——到底是什么把你塑造成这样。”他像审视一件艺术品那样仔细打量着眼前的人类，像他试图穿透人类沉重又愚蠢的皮囊看穿Sam的灵魂，“我留了一块碎片在你灵魂里，所以你会时常感到愤怒，感到无助，就像我那时憎恨我的父亲。你憎恨抛下你不管的Dean，费尽心机用尽手段让他来见你。如果我的碎片最终跟你的灵魂融合，我们就能成为一体，凭我那愚钝的兄长势必战胜不了我。真可惜，Dean让你失去了那唯一的机会。”  
“那么你现在可以变回你原来的样子再对我把刚才的话重新说一遍吗！”Sam低沉的嗓音里酝酿的暴风雨般的怒意，他大抵也明白了为什么他总会不合时宜地露出黑色的眼睛——那根本不是他，而是Lucifer的碎片。是Lucifer让Dean误以为他是恶魔，而他又误会Dean憎恨的是他。  
将所有零星的碎片拼凑在一起，Sam勉强也能了解到这一切的真相。Dean让天使带走他，得知了Lucifer碎片的事，他从同伴那里拿回护身符，他态度的突然转变——  
我会把你带回来。  
Sam想起Dean的话，想象着Dean为他所做的一切，突然怒不可遏。他不会将他之前的所为全都推到Lucifer头上，他的堕落多半与Lucifer全无关系，如果非要找出一个能被指摘的对象，他宁愿不负责任地将一切归咎于被强加于他和Dean身上的命运。可是Dean，Dean没有任何义务为了他遭受天使的胁迫。  
Sam对天使所知不多，但他们曾逼迫Dean成为Michael的皮囊，他能猜得到，那群伪君子一定会将他作为筹码强迫Dean同意他们的条件。  
天使，恶魔，Michael，Lucifer，还有天启、或是末日……从那群不是人类的东西口中听闻而来的命运在他看来不过是他们自己无聊下作的游戏，万物皆有故土，他们却偏要将这游戏的棋盘摆放到人间。  
Sam突然很后悔。也许他当初就该锲而不舍地联系Dean，他凭一己之力毁掉了大半个人间，可天使和恶魔的天启还在继续，他们没能躲开命定的结局，一切不过殊途同归。  
那倒不如一开始就彻底拒绝恶魔的提议。  
他们或许会失去更多，可也不会像现在这样，他不必像现在这样因为Dean为了他被天使摆布而遭受自己的苛责。  
Lucifer并未因Sam的话而生气，在他眼中，Sam不过是一只由他摆布的傀儡，哪个主人会对自己的玩具仆从生气？  
“冲我发怒对你自己没有任何好处，Sam，你的力量是我给的，我随时都能收回。”  
“那就来吧。”Sam语调沉稳，朝Lucifer迈开他有力稳健的步伐。  
而下一秒，他就感觉突然有无数只手伸进他的身体，它们恣意拉扯着他的大脑和内脏，血液像是在这顷刻之间被烈火煮沸，高温流淌在血管里，渗入肌肉，钻进骨骼。像什么东西在快速枯萎——一朵花，或是一棵树，也许是光，也许是永恒的黑暗，Sam只觉得有无数黑色的细小颗粒从他疼痛的内脏里析出，虫蝇般纷飞着离开他脆弱的皮囊。  
“愚蠢。”Lucifer走到Sam面前，倨傲地看他痛苦地佝偻身体半跪在他脚下。他曾以为自己变作Dean就能稍稍理解Dean对Sam的珍视，而此时他只觉得无趣，弱小的生物才会为了生存不得已相互扶持，他们口中的“爱”在他眼里不过是一种不高明的骗术，更像是一场你情我愿的互相欺骗。  
但在这样一场旷日持久的骗局待久了，也许两个人都会当真。就像Sam和Dean，Lucifer并不怀疑Sam最后会为了Dean而同意让他附身。人类太弱小，根本无法独自生存，所以他们的每一个同类都可能成为他们无可摆脱的弱点。  
“可怜的Sam。”Lucifer弯腰伸手抚摸了一下Sam汗湿的脸颊。接着他召唤来还等在门外的恶魔，将失去所有力量的Sam带去了由这位昔日的君王亲自要求建造的牢房。  
Lucifer凝视Sam的背影，歪着头想了想，坚信这就是人类口中的幽默了。  
Sam被关入不见阳光的牢房。这里依旧阴冷如昔，空气里飘散着一股怪异又叫人毛骨悚然的气味。曾经对他毕恭毕敬的恶魔如今也态度凶狠倨傲，像是它们受够了他莫名其妙的苛刻，现在终于有了报复的机会。  
Sam甚至已经能料想当他死后去了地狱等待他的会是什么——那个地方，有一半的恶棍都是他和他兄弟亲手送去的，而另一半的恶棍则蠢蠢欲动地急着想见识一下这对令恶魔恨之入骨的Winchester兄弟。  
不走运。  
Sam嗤笑了两声，靠着冰冷的墙壁坐了下来。力量被彻底剥夺之后，疼痛也随之散去。现在的他又变回成一个普通人类，遑论是Lucifer的碎片，恐怕连他体内的那一点恶魔血也随着力量的消逝被净化殆尽。  
他本就对权力毫无兴趣，只是担心如今的自己无法像当初所想那样庇护Dean。  
但他首先得逃出去。  
如果Lucifer有心让他成为皮囊，至少目前还不会杀他。像Lucifer这样被恶魔尊称为父亲的家伙最终说穿了还是天使，附身人类之前还必须得到人类的应许，Sam忍不住为此笑了出来，这大概是Lucifer作为“天使”永远无法明白的幽默。  
Sam环顾牢房，这是他要求建造的，结构他很熟悉，但他也很清楚普通人类几乎不可能独自从这里逃出去。叹了一口气，他想着也许只能等Lucifer来谋求他的应许时再随机应变制造机会了。他将头靠在身后的墙壁上，伸手揉了揉眉心。  
一直挂在手腕上的护身符摇晃着，撞到了Sam的鼻尖。Sam睁开眼睛，抬高手臂凝视着眼前这小小的人头像，突然猛地皱紧眉头。在恶魔告知他天使想要得到的东西是护身符时，还顺便告诉了他这也是Lucifer的封印之一。Sam想这一定不是什么巧合，它被他得到，被送给Dean，被Dean戴在身上——也许宿命是有意如此安排，让他们当中的一个“不小心”打开藏在里面的封印。  
Sam将护身符取下捧在掌心，用袖子细心擦干净了上面的血迹，把它戴在了脖子上。尽管在命运看来它只是个有意为之的阴谋，可对他们兄弟来说它是不可缺少的珍宝与证明。他不会去管什么命运，在他眼中唯有他愿意做和不愿意做这两类事而已。  
闭上眼睛，他耳边突然想起那天早晨Dean不停重复的咒语。他张开嘴唇，试着跟着记忆中的Dean一同念起。而他也突然意识到，那竟是他们分开之前Dean最后对他说过的话。  
Dean不在这里。尽管谁也没明确告诉他Dean去哪儿了，但Lucifer一出现他就知道了。  
他或许被天使带走。  
他们的宿命。Lucifer出现了，Michael一定也在别处觊觎。  
他只希望在他逃出这里之前Dean能没事，他希望Dean也能坚持住。  
伸手握住胸前的护身符，Sam在心里叫了一声他哥的名字。  
但逃出去远比Sam想象中的艰难，Lucifer确实会亲自来牢房询问他的意愿，他知道只要自己咬牙不应许，就算是Lucifer也拿他没办法。可恶魔们就不一样了，Lucifer默许了它们对Sam的折磨，就算每次来牢房看到一个形容凄惨的Sam，他都不会有丝毫讶异，仿佛早就料想Sam会有这种下场。  
不过是三天时间，Sam感觉自己像是在地狱的刑架上被绑了三年。也许日渐颓败的人间不再能满足喜好玩乐的恶魔，它们找不到可以折磨的人类，又不想回到地狱面对它们冷血残暴的刑官，只好把所有的精力都花在了折磨Sam身上。  
Lucifer的要求也很简单，只要Sam的皮囊完好。  
而折磨，并非一定要折磨人类脆弱可怜的肉身。  
人类最渴望什么，恶魔就会奉上，然而它们只会让人类心心念念地看，却永远够不着得不到。  
人类最害怕什么，它们便钻进人的大脑与灵魂，一遍一遍让噩梦在人类的意识中重演，父亲的苛责、兄长的离开，家人的失望与憎恨，他们唾弃他，像抛弃无用的垃圾那样抛弃他。人类从每个噩梦中惊醒，带着满身的汗水与疲累进入下一个噩梦，不日不夜。  
“今天的你考虑得怎么样？”Lucifer站在铁栏外，仍是Dean的模样。Sam喘息着抬头看了他一眼，忽然觉得这仿佛就是他与Dean的立场对调。他靠着墙壁虚脱地摇头，嘶声说道：“你找不到其他皮囊了吗？”  
“你是在说你，还是在说Dean的问题？”Lucifer笑起来，“你能从我身上看到Dean，只是因为你想。炽天使有六个真身，而我是堕落的炽天使，总比天堂里的那些家伙多一点自由，起码，我还能说一些你听得懂的语言。”Lucifer隔着铁栏俯视虚弱的Sam，弯下腰像哥哥诱哄弟弟那般说道，“我不可能再让被你毁掉的地球变得更糟。你有使命，我也有，我们是一体的，应许我，你和Dean的灵魂都上不了天堂，我会在地狱给你们争取两个好的席位。”  
天使许诺天堂，而恶魔许诺地狱。Sam闻言几乎笑出来，他艰难地吸入空气，张开干涩的嘴唇继续说道：“我需要恶魔血。”  
Lucifer有些诧异。Sam不像是这么容易就屈服的人，可有坚定之心的人类不会主动向恶魔要求恶魔血。即便是命定的皮囊，Sam的肉身也无法完全承受Lucifer的力量，如果他体内没有足够强大的能量来承载Lucifer的灵，他的皮囊只会在顷刻间爆炸成齑粉。  
“改变主意了？”  
“为了Dean。”  
Lucifer狐疑地多看了Sam两眼。前面几天里他并未提到过Dean，或许Sam对他自己的命运如何确实漠不关心。Lucifer相信Sam确实会为了Dean去做任何事，不然人间也不会变成现在这样。  
他亲自打开牢房的门，抓住身边的恶魔扔到Sam脚边。  
“我在你房间里发现了一点有趣的东西，大概都是你为Dean准备的。不过，我给你带来了这个。”Lucifer从腰后抽出一把被折断的匕首扔到Sam脚边。  
匕首上刻着Samantha。  
那是他的东西。  
恶魔大概真的很自负，一把普通的断刀，虚弱的人类，即便这牢房里再多上几十对这样可笑的组合也无法撼动他分毫。  
恶魔被抛到地上狼狈地滚了一圈，抬起头不可置信地盯着Lucifer。Lucifer只是无辜地耸了耸肩肩，伸手指向Sam，说道：“你该小心他。”  
Sam扑过去捡起匕首，用身体死死压住恶魔，匕首剩下的那半截刀刃陷入恶魔的脖子，恶魔一手抓住Sam将他抛开，正要丢下皮囊逃走，Lucifer却朝他伸出手。  
黑烟被禁锢在皮囊中，而此时的皮囊已无法动弹。  
Sam用那把匕首用力割开恶魔的咽喉，血从皮肤的裂口迅速涌出，立刻就浸透了恶魔的衣领。Sam移开虎口已经沾上血的左手，俯下身将他苍白的嘴唇贴上恶魔的脖子。  
血的味道涌入口腔，这几天里几乎没有进食的Sam被这腥味呛得咳嗽出声。他伏在恶魔身上喘息，恶心感不断在胃里翻涌，他用力咬了一下嘴唇，俯身再次将嘴唇贴上伤口，吞咽着恶魔的血液。  
他曾也这么喝过恶魔的血，那时他以为自己这么做就能救更多人，然而最后的结果却是被恶魔欺骗着打开了封锁着Lucifer的封印。  
犯过的错误太多。  
他知道那些都无法挽回。  
亦无法补救。  
血液滑进胃里，Sam几乎要呕吐出来。他一手握紧恶魔的衣服，抬起头，眼神冰冷地看向Lucifer：“只有这么一点吗？”


	21. Chapter 21

21

“一个好消息和一个坏消息。”Zachariah出现在Dean身后，伸手拍上他的肩膀。  
在这幢宛若城堡的豪宅里兜兜转转了两三天还没找到出口的Dean仍然不死心地寻遍每个角落，他甚至不知道这里到底是真实存在的建筑抑或只是天使为他营造出来的幻象。但无论如何他都不愿被困于此。  
Zachariah也知道Dean在做什么，他很放心，因为Dean绝对找不出离开这里的方法——在他上一次拒绝了Michael之后，Zachariah实际并未修补他受损的内脏，而是趁着他陷入昏迷时保住他的皮囊不死，在他的意识中建造了这座建筑。  
换言之，此时的Dean不知道他实际仍在昏迷中，这座建筑并非真实之物，甚至连视觉幻象都算不上，Zachariah可以随心所欲地修改它，除非Dean醒来，不然他将永远被困于此。  
Dean回头，脸色冰冷地看向Zachariah。  
“你亲爱的弟弟从昏迷中醒过来了，但他拒绝了Lucifer，所以被剥夺了一切力量关进了牢房。”Zachariah一口气说出了好消息和坏消息，笑容里除了幸灾乐祸竟还有几分Dean看不懂的忧虑，“我一点都不怀疑Lucifer对宿命的执着和忠诚，但他手下那群恶魔可说不准。Lucifer很放任它们，我的意思是，它们想对Sam做什么就能做什么。”  
Dean闻言，伸手拽过Zachariah的衣襟将他拉向自己，两个人之间近到几乎鼻尖贴鼻尖，Dean低头看着眼前这惹人生厌的天使，压低嗓音冰冷地说道：“那么，你有什么办法让我从这个鬼地方出去——或是你要亲自去拯救Sammy吗？”  
Zachariah闻言笑起来。他对Dean此刻危险的态度毫不在意，只是弹了个响指。  
周围的景色突然像是被溶解般缓慢消失，高高的扶梯与巨大的玻璃窗变成低矮的天花板与幽暗阴森的墙壁。Dean发现自己站在牢房里，像他曾经被关的那个，而此刻被关在这里的人却变成了Sam。  
高大英俊的青年形容狼狈地靠坐在墙边，凹陷的双眼之下是浓重的眼青，下巴上密匝匝的胡茬将他的脸色显衬得更加苍白。此刻他正低垂着双眼，双唇痛苦地颤抖着，不停呢喃着“不”。没人在他身边，没有任何人类任何恶魔在那里，可他却像正在遭受痛苦非人的酷刑折磨，呢喃着“父亲”呢喃着“Dean”，像在哀求，摇头重复着“别对我说这些”。  
Dean知道那是什么，他经历过。在地狱的前三十年里，每个恶魔都这么“戏弄”过他，它们恣意篡改他脑中的记忆，他越是惧怕什么，它们就越是兴致勃勃地将那些写进剧本里。它们让他觉得自己真的一无是处，从出生到死亡，所活过的每一天都是周围人的负累，他的生存本身就是错的，每个被拖累的人都因此指责、痛骂他，他们讽刺他，嘲笑他，用最恶毒的语言攻讦他。  
“Sammy！”Dean冲过去想扶住Sam的肩膀，可他却穿过那面满是污渍与血的墙壁，一头又撞进了阳光明媚的宽敞房间里。他喘息着回头，Zachariah还站在他身后，一脸惋惜的表情。  
“放松点，你知道我不可能真的带你去那里。我可没信心面对那个让人头痛的Lucifer。”天使倒很坦诚地道出他对Lucifer的抵触与毫无办法，不过这是整个天堂的共识，天使们，无论是已经堕天的或是尚在天堂进行着权谋与政治战争的，无一不跟Zachariah同感。  
“如果你同意让Michael附身，让他穿着你的皮囊去见Lucifer，他会说服Sam放弃抵抗，如此一来，Sam的痛苦自然就结束了。你知道的，我也很担心Sam会承受不了痛苦死去，如果Lucifer失去了他的皮囊，我们也……”  
Dean一拳揍在了Zachariah脸上。  
Zachariah却站在原地纹丝不动。  
Dean心中陡然升起疑惑，即便以现在的他确实无法对抗天使的力量，但这一拳对天使的皮囊应该还是有几分作用的。可现在Zachariah面对他的攻击竟没有任何反应，这太反常。  
Dean狐疑地看了一眼自己的拳头，又看了看Zachariah，突然猛地朝一旁的窗户冲去。他试过用椅子砸窗户，那玻璃却牢固得跟防弹玻璃似的。他现在这一撞自然也撞不开玻璃，可力量反作用到自己身上，他也不觉得痛，甚至，他都没被玻璃弹开，身体还维持着冲撞的姿势紧贴着窗户。  
这不对劲。  
Dean怀疑他被天使带走之后就根本没有醒来过。天使附身前向人类寻求的是意识的准许与认同，即便肉身仍在沉睡或昏迷，只要意识点头，天使仍然可以立刻附身。如果他的肉体昏迷，天使就不必担心他会逃跑的问题，只要劝服意识点头就算大功告成。  
但他很快又发现这当中的疑点。  
在拒绝Michael而触怒Zachariah之后，他确实能感知来自肉体的痛，Zachariah拆解他的内脏，最后却因为要保证肉身活着才不得不罢手——  
就是那个时候。  
“所以，这就是你耍的手段？故意让我昏迷，却在我的意识里造了一栋品味可笑的房子，让我以为我还醒着，给我不少能离开这里的希望。”Dean离开床边，面容阴沉地凝视满脸无辜的Zachariah，“好，那就耗着，耗到我的皮囊死亡，看来你们的天启计划又要延后了。”  
“哦，Dean，别忘了，你可是刚刚才见过你那个被恶魔折磨的弟弟。”  
“所以你以为这次Sam还会被你们这群婊子养的东西摆布吗？”Dean陡然爆发出怒吼，他满脸怒容，却不是虚张声势。在他封印Lucifer的碎片时Sam问过他是谁，他知道那句话是什么意思，Sam愿意相信他，相信到他不相信他的兄弟还对他存有任何一丝伤害之心，假如他那时确实被伤害，他宁愿坚信那个人不是Dean，而是别的什么人、别的什么东西。  
Sam从未向他忏悔过什么，因为他们的罪孽一样深重。他们不能改变过去，即便懊丧后悔也绝不会惺惺作态地乞求谁的原谅——如果他们还能选择，那也是对未来的选择。他们之间不再有误会，假使他们之间的裂痕还在，那就让它们存在，这就跟他们身上的伤疤一样，提醒他们绝不可掉以轻心。在错过那么多次之后，他愿意相信Sam，他愿意相信一个人的灵魂一旦被塑造成型就不会轻易改变。  
“那就让我们的肉身死亡，我们会下地狱——别再用那些虚假的承诺骗我，你很清楚，我跟Sam根本去不了天堂。”  
早在Zachariah许诺会让他们都进入天堂时，Dean就察觉这群天使婊子又在谋划什么狗屎计划。也许天使当中的确有忠诚的，譬如那些不愿被卷入天堂权力角逐而堕天的天使——即便他们还是高傲如昔，但比起眼前这位，Dean觉得他们简直高洁得宛如上帝，至少他们还知道自己该坚守自己的信仰，懂得诚实与维护自己的尊严——可Zachariah，他光是作为天使这个事实本身就足够颠覆Dean的一切常识。  
他跟Sam都去不了天堂，即便人类不了解，天使和恶魔却再清楚不过。上帝不准许的即为恶，此刻Dean终于明白，他和Sam，他们就是彼此此生最深重的邪恶。  
“所以你决心让整个天堂陪着你下地狱？”Zachariah的声调陡然提高，显然他也被Dean激怒。假如不是因为Dean是Michael的皮囊，他绝不可能对一个人类纵容至此。  
听到Zachariah的话，Dean终于露出一丝畅快的笑容。但他的笑容并未维持太久，不可能感知痛楚的意识这时却突然感觉有一丝剧烈的疼痛从他的身体里迸溅而出，像光一样几乎要刺穿他这本不存在的形体。  
是来自灵魂的痛。  
有什么东西在改变。  
他和Sam的联结。  
联结的改变昭示灵魂的改变，这痛Dean在三年前就经历过一次。剧痛过后他和Sam的联结突然中断，那一次，他以为Sam死在了底特律。  
但Lucifer不可能让Sam死在此时。  
Dean在疼痛中喘息着弯下腰，意识变得同肉身一样，每一条神经里都流淌着焦灼跃动的痛苦。他看到自己连同身处的这幢建筑像鬼魂般开始变淡、变得透明，Zachariah露出惊慌的表情，大步走过来想抓住他。  
Dean伸手推了他一把。  
“等我醒了再谈吧，婊子。”  
他的声音像光消散在空气里。  
建筑开始崩塌，连同外面的庭院、连同庭院里的树与花草。像整个世界都开始崩塌，阳光变得扭曲，云层之上的天空透出一丝绿色，裂口从视线尽头的山与海开始向两边延伸，天空像一幅被撕开的画，而大地则像一块被切得乱七八糟的糕点。世界变得模糊，线条崩溃，色块撞进色块里。裂口里吹出了风，涌动的空气将Dean眼中的一切撞得七零八落，他喘息着，疼痛还飞奔在他的血管里，而当这里的一切彻底分崩离析时，Dean终于睁开双眼。  
最初是光线在眼球上跃动，他呻吟着又眯起双眼，疼痛在他体内放了一把浇不灭的火。他感觉自己的心脏长进了肝里，胰脏和胆靠着胃缩在原本是心脏该在的地方，肠子在他的肋骨上绕了无数圈最后打了个死结——它们都在痛，全都在痛。  
但最让他痛苦的并非肉体，而是有什么东西在切割他的灵魂。他与Sam相连的灵魂在皮囊里挣扎嘶吼，痛苦翻滚，仿佛被人推入炼狱。他不知道此刻Sam在经历什么，一团糟的脑子里却只有一个明晰的念头——到Sam身边去。  
痛得颤抖不已的手胡乱推开身上凌乱的被子，只穿着淡薄衣服的身体从空气里感知到一丝寒意，他不禁吸了一口气，双脚慌不择路地套上了鞋，冲出房间的时候都没发现他把两只鞋左右穿反了。  
跟意识中那幢莫测诡异的建筑不同，此刻他能触碰能踩踏的建筑结构直观，Dean踉跄着跑到扶梯前，无力的双腿让他险些就这么滚下楼去。Zachariah自他身后不紧不慢跟来，仿佛笃定内脏并未完全愈合的他根本无法离开这里。  
人类总爱做无谓的反抗。  
这是Zachariah最不理解的。  
他一把拉住Dean的肩膀将他压在扶梯上。内脏遭受压迫而愈发疼痛，Dean发出低沉的悲鸣，汗水刀锋一般，几乎要将他的脸割裂。也许他脸上还戴着一层面具，他这么想着，也许沉重的肉体也只是假象，他还想再丢弃些什么，如此，他会更加轻灵，奔跑得更快，痛苦更少，能更早一些去到Sam那里。  
他还能丢弃些什么，能让他变得更强壮，让他不惧疼痛与苦难，让他能彻底漠视他的那些不走运——他还能再做些什么努力才能平息来自灵魂的痛，才能平息他此刻的恐惧与惊慌，让他还能用自己这双手去将Sam带回来。  
血自他张开的唇间溢出，滴落在他狠狠扣紧扶梯的手上。他反手用手肘顶撞Zachariah，天使只是抓住他的手腕将他整条手臂扭到身后，眼神冰冷地凝视他因为痛苦而扭曲的面容。  
来自灵魂的疼痛几乎抽空Dean所有的力气，他感到头晕目眩，像皮囊已经无法容纳扭曲的灵魂。他担心Sam，害怕又会迎来那么一刻，他与Sam之间的联结突然中断，世界会变得寂静无声，从此太阳只会散发冷光，他所热衷的再次成为死物。  
手背上的血顺着手指滑上扶梯，鲜红的液体顺着扶梯的走势蜿蜒下滑，Dean发出痛苦的嘶吼，他用嘶哑的声音高呼Michael的名字，用不敬的措辞催促那该死的天使滚出来，他说他愿意，只要天使能立刻带他去见Sam。  
这些让Dean感到屈辱，像他曾经以为自己被恶魔标记一样。他知晓自己是个无用的大哥，永远不能在自己的兄弟遭受痛苦时赶到他身边帮助他，并一次又一次地让他失望。  
痛陡然变得愈发剧烈，像无数幽灵堂而皇之挤入他的皮囊，与他的灵魂争夺这唯一的容身之所。像无数把刀砍在他身上、千万根针刺进他骨头里，皮肤像被浇上滚烫的油脂，破碎的内脏被浸泡在沸腾的水中……像他回到地狱，被绑在刑架上，烈风与火的折磨从未间断过，每天睁开眼睛都能看见令他痛苦与恐惧不已的Alastair。  
他用尽身体里的最后一丝力气，抓着扶梯支撑着身体，声嘶力竭地叫出Michael的名字。他不能把时间都浪费在这里，他不能再重复三年前的错误——他不能再让自己的弟弟等不到自己。  
他不能再让Sam失望。  
他们不会再有更多的时间像这样周而复始地不断擦身而过。  
他总惶恐时间太少，而错过太多。  
这一刻，Dean只觉得自己要让Chuck失望了，他说过每个人都会为自己的所为承担责任，现在这一切的责任在他，错误的根源都在他身上，他本想纠正，想用他的全部来承担自己当年的刚愎与怯懦造成的全部后果。  
他总是把自己想得很伟大，总以为自己是真的英雄。  
可从他十六岁起就没人再信他的那些胡说八道了。  
他们都知道他只是个喜欢吹牛的家伙。  
他向Chuck许诺，却还是在最后为了Sam向Michael妥协。  
那颗现在不知在何处的心脏抽搐着，Dean近乎疯狂地大叫着Michael的名字。  
他永远都在欺骗别人。  
耀眼的白光自头顶降临，高高挂在天花板上的水晶吊灯砰然爆炸，接着是一楼的玻璃窗、玻璃茶几和吧台。Dean在四下飞溅的玻璃碎片里艰难抬起头逼视那道光，大声吼道：“我愿意！来吧，穿上我，我们这就去找你该死的弟弟！让我们把他狠狠揍一顿！”  
他已经做好一切觉悟，就算Michael会彻底侵占他的皮囊，就算天使离开他就会变成没有感情毫无知觉的木偶人，没关系，都没关系，只要能让他立刻赶到Sam那里，让他阻止Sam的死——或是他的变化，什么都好，怎么都好，他愿意为此付出任何代价。  
他的皮囊，他的灵魂，他还能给出的一切。  
然而那道光只是静静悬停在那里。  
一直压住Dean肩膀的那只手这时猛然扯起他，Zachariah露出幸灾乐祸的笑容，用毫无惋惜与困惑的声音说道：“我的老板说‘不’，这下你该怎么办呢，Dean？”


	22. Chapter 22

22

Dean在恍若扒皮剜骨的剧痛中错愕地瞪大眼睛，抬起头，那片白光强烈得让他在瞬间陷入雪盲，眼前的一切陡然暗了下去，光不再时光，而是最深沉的黑暗。  
他咬牙，用残存的最后一丝力气质问天使，他已经同意了，为何天使却在这时突然改变主意。他知道天使对于命运向来执着，这明是个好机会，他们有机会将偏离轨道的宿命再次摆正。  
刺痛跃动在Dean眼球表面，在黑暗里，他感觉有液体从眼眶涌出。他以为那是眼泪，他惊诧着自己的怯懦，不甘地用衣袖去擦拭那些液体，湿润的触感被布料涂抹在脸颊上，他只是喘息着，不断向天使索要答案。  
然而天使并不作答。  
Dean终于放弃。他开始挣扎，双手费力扯开Zachariah的手，在黑暗中摸索着抓紧扶梯，一脚踏出想走下楼梯。他不知道自己到底身处美国的哪个州，也不清楚凭他现在这副残破的皮囊能不能撑到底特律，但他不愿再像上次那样慢悠悠地等身体痊愈了才动身去找Sam。  
假如他再犯下相同的错误，那他就是这世上最不需要怜悯的蠢蛋与混账。  
周围再次响起玻璃爆炸的声音，Dean不想知道Michael又说了些什么，他早知道这些天使都是看似正直的阴谋家，却还天真地愿意与虎谋皮。他小心翼翼走下楼梯，看不见的焦灼与体内翻搅的疼痛让他每走下两级台阶就不得不停下来。  
这太慢了。  
他发出暴躁的怒骂，那些脏话全都哑得声不成声，喝出唇际的话语像石块摩擦着炭那般粗哑难听。  
而后，他听见翅膀扇动的声音，涌动的空气扑向他湿润的脸颊，冰冷的风像刀锋，他停下来，又用袖子擦了擦脸。  
眼泪竟还在不停外涌，这太奇怪了。他确实很痛苦，肉体的，灵魂的，它们像两条纠缠到一起的蛇，裹覆着冰冷鳞片的身体挤压着彼此，毫不留情地绞紧对方。但他不是什么喜欢哭哭啼啼的小姑娘，这些痛苦，他觉得自己还可以忍耐，咬咬牙，再多喘息几下，他不会被这些打倒。  
然而液体依然不停从眼角涌出。  
他恨不得此时也能化作一只鸟飞去底特律，停在他弟弟的肩头，用他的尖喙啄伤恶魔的眼睛，用利爪撕碎恶魔的咽喉。  
一只手从后面推了他一把，不轻也不重，他无力的手没能攀紧扶梯，便脚下踩空地滚下了楼梯。  
这群婊子养的天使。  
Dean的肩膀磕到台阶上，内脏像被扔进搅拌机里搅了七八十个来回，他感觉自己的肚子里现在大概只剩一堆烂泥一样的内脏汁，张开嘴想骂人，可只能不停地咳嗽，嘴里满是血的味道。他在平坦的地板上滚动了半圈，狼狈不堪地想爬起来，绞痛的灵魂突然像被什么东西用力绞紧一般，他的身体在铺天盖地的痛苦中猛然震了一下，手掌无所适从地胡乱抓到一块碎玻璃，就像溺水之人攀住浮木一般将它死死握紧，毫不在意玻璃锐利的边缘割破皮肤。  
到底发生了什么。  
Dean心急如焚，因痛苦而扭曲的身体挣扎着从地上爬了起来。看不见的他甚至找不到大门的所在，只能像一头焦急的盲兽四处乱撞，也许那些天使都在看他的笑话，他讨厌这个，但现在不是计较这些的时候。  
然后那只手再次从Dean身后推了他一把。  
Dean踉跄着撞到墙上，他转身胡乱朝虚空中揍出一拳，身体却不堪重负地再次跪倒在地。  
他从未觉得自己不幸过，只是不太走运。所以如果他突然中了什么奖，哪怕只是某个快餐店里人人有份的那种再来一杯，他都会高兴地拿出来跟Sam炫耀。他觉得只要再多来几次就会转运，他不是什么投机分子，但对他来说，运气确实非常重要。  
可每一次在最关键的时候，他总是缺了那么一点运气。  
也许他不适合做个赌徒。  
可他有的又太少，不冒险赌一把，他根本没有任何胜出的机会。这一次，他以为自己握着有力的筹码，胜算够大，用自己做了赌注，封印了Lucifer的碎片，还差一点他就赢了，还差一点他就能兑现对Chuck的承诺，可欠了那么一点的运气还是让他在这局里输得一败涂地。  
视线渐渐又亮了回来，可较之以前还是很暗，他只能从微弱的亮光里看到几个模糊的轮廓，甚至连对方几个人的面容都分辨不清。他们朝他走过来，白光还在他们头顶，像一柄悬在那里的利剑。  
Zachariah曾对他说过，他就是Michael的利刃。这句话在现在想来依旧那么可笑，人的肉身能承载多大的能量？他愿意与Lucifer同归于尽，可以选择做个英雄，但那些与“大天使之剑”狗屁关系都没有。  
Zachariah走到Dean面前，震怒的Michael让他有些惶恐。他知道眼前的人类和他弟弟总会有些出人意表之举，但他们谁都没想到那个Sam竟会想出办法杀了Lucifer——也许不是杀，他们说不上来，只是同属天使之间的那种感应彻底消失，Michael找不到他弟弟，而此刻底特律却正遭受肆虐雷暴的袭击。  
父亲也许并不喜欢叛逆的小儿子，兄长最终也只能顺从父亲将他驱逐到地狱。但父亲和兄长都不愿见幼弟的消失，即便他是邪恶的，他们也只是将他封印了起来。  
天使执着于命运，因为只有遵从命运他们才能再次站到兄弟跟前，用尽自己的一切说服对方。也许他们最后仍旧无法认同彼此，战争无可避免，但区区人类没有资格阻挠他们以这样的方式顺应各自的选择。  
Michael愤怒的是人类不仅反抗他们，还狡诈地让他弟弟消失了。他甚至不知道Lucifer是否还活着。  
太不明智。  
裹挟着盛怒的热浪从光里涌出扑向Dean，四周的空气响起噼啪的爆裂声，一丛看不见的火焰烧上Dean的肢体，衣服还完好地穿在身上，他在疼痛中却嗅到一股令人作呕的焦糊味。惊惶地想从地上爬起来离开这里，可Dean只是刚刚直起了膝盖身体就不堪负荷地再次跌倒在地。  
火焰从他的皮肤一路烧进体内，血液在血管里沸腾，变成烂泥的内脏汁液也在肚子里翻腾，皮肉就像被熔化似的黏在衣服上，他不觉得热，只是痛，无可言说的痛，他挣扎，火烧进大脑和骨髓，他翻滚着呻吟，却无处可逃。  
接着是利刃，冰冷的刀尖从火焰的间隙里刺进他的身体，劈开肌肉，刀尖剔开关节，拆卸肢解着他的身体。于是他感觉自己的头颅与躯干分开，手掌与手臂分开，大腿与小腿分开，脚趾与脚掌分开。每一截骨骼都有它们自己的名称，包裹着肌肉和皮肤，一段一段安静地躺在满是玻璃碎片的地板上。被捣烂的内脏从腹腔上破开的洞口里涌出，肉屑里是血，液体绕过那些踩在地面上的鞋底，蛇一样蜿蜒前行。  
烈风从光里来，像是要吹翻那些碎肉与断骨，它与火、与利刃一起包围着躺倒在地无法抵抗的人类，在他残忍的幻觉里凌迟他此刻依旧完好的身体。Dean依旧不死心地挣扎，他想拼凑起自己的肢体，像拼好一副拼图那样将那些骨骼一截截接好，他会缝补好自己破开的腹腔，挥动手臂迈开双腿离开这里，找一辆车，日夜兼程去往底特律。  
痛苦的皮囊浸泡在汗水里，脸颊上的血原本已经干涸，此刻又被汗水浸湿。Dean的双眼中依旧不断向外涌着血，他还以为那是眼泪——天使不会允许人类瞻仰其真身，每一个窥得天使容貌的人类都将被焚穿双眼——可他已经抬不动过重的手去擦拭，还有嘴唇上的血，他甚至连舔舐嘴唇这么简单的动作都无力进行。  
灵魂在皮囊里陡然高声尖叫，接着便忽地安静了。Dean在火与利刃的折磨中喘息着，陡然平静的灵魂让他有些恍惚，原本还算清醒的意识从这一刻开始模糊起来，而幻觉中的那个他还在匆忙拼凑着自己残缺不全的身体。  
忽然有人在呼唤他的名字，不是Zachariah，不是Michael，不是Chuck……不是那些人当中的任何一个，那声音里带着急切的哭腔，汗湿的手掌落在他的脸颊上。  
好像有眼泪滴落在他脸上。他皱了皱眉，想看清楚这个人，可这里太暗了，他几乎什么都看不见了。眼前的轮廓太模糊，像幽微亮光里一团浓黑的影子。周围都是风与火焚烧的声音，他的名字也被烈风吹得不成片断，可哭声反倒明晰。  
他想回应，想抬手抚摸此时抱着他的这个人的脸，想说我没事，却发不出任何声音，却连一根手指都动不了。  
他想起那个梦。  
这就是审判吗？他最后的终结。  
可他还有承诺没有兑现。  
他跟Chuck说一定会带回Sam，说他会担负自己的责任。  
他总是如此，辜负了太多他不愿辜负的人。  
也许他不是不走运，只是天生轻浮，喜欢许诺，却从不考虑自己是否有能力实现。  
可他还不想在这里倒下。  
Dean在这个怀抱中微微挣扎着，想爬起来走出去。而那双手，只是更加小心翼翼地拥紧他。  
Sam看着Dean满是血痕的脸颊与嘴唇，颤抖的双手几乎不敢用力搂紧。Dean在他怀中不断发出宛若力竭的喘息，胸膛剧烈起伏着，他叫他的名字，而兄长只能以喉中令人惊慌的嘶嘶声回应他。  
像那个梦。  
Sam从那个梦中醒来，跌撞着闯进Dean的房间强行标记了他。当他们灵魂之间产生联结，他们就能共享对方灵魂的感受与变化，Sam能将自己的力量分享给Dean，即便Dean不接受，他也能借此庇护他。那个梦像不吉的预言，Sam不知它是否会成真，可他不能看着Dean入此险境。  
然而，他还是来迟一步。  
涌动的力量绞动灵魂，Sam带来了风与雷暴，他带来撒旦降世的一切征兆，那双封印了Lucifer的手却无法平静地落在他哥身上。他将颤抖的手指贴上Dean的胸口，试着修复他破损的内脏。Sam想让血肉凝成形体，心脏归于心脏，肝肺重新归位，他想让Dean就此好起来，不再咳血，不再虚弱。  
可他却失败了。  
强光压向Sam头顶，Sam下意识用身体护住Dean。抬起头，他听见Michael满怀愤怒的质问，愤恨咬牙，他压抑着用一种极为冷静的语气答道：“我封印了他。”  
Sam在那牢里被恶魔折磨了两天。它们总会在真话里掺入几句谎言，让人无法辨别到底哪些真实哪些又是假的。它们钻入他脑中篡改他的记忆，兄长对他送的礼物弃若敝履，他们在一次争吵之后Dean将它扔进了垃圾桶里，他只能趁着兄长离开时从满是废纸的垃圾桶里翻出了它。  
它们嘲笑Dean用那个不值钱的东西封印了Lucifer的碎片，殊不知却连Sam的灵魂一同撕裂。护身符里既有Lucifer的碎片也有Sam的，割裂灵魂将对人类产生无可预估的影响。  
Sam听进了恶魔很多真真假假的话，他乞求父兄的原谅，自然也听到了关于护身符的种种。  
倘若他真有一小部分灵魂被一起封印进了护身符，那么也许他能让自己与护身符同化，他会变得与护身符具有相同的性质，这样一来，或许他就有机会彻底封印Lucifer。  
Sam在每个恶魔来去的间隙努力思索着能让他与护身符产生联系的方法，灵魂只是第一步，得有个咒语。与器物同化的咒语他在Bobby家见到过，当恶魔离开他的大脑，他便喘息着争分夺秒地回忆，一次又一次地尝试，直到他终于想出正确的咒语。他的灵魂与护身符里的那一小块灵魂之间终于产生共鸣，灵魂牵引他的肉身与护身符同化，Sam不知道自己是否成功了，可他必须试着赌一把。  
他没有时间跟恶魔空耗，天使带走了Dean。  
于是他在最后一次见到Lucifer时向他要求恶魔血。这是最万无一失的作法，既能降低Lucifer的戒心，又能最大限度保证皮囊的安全。他知道自己趴在恶魔身上吸食血液的样子就像个彻头彻尾的怪物，可此时他顾不了那么多，即使现在的他令人生厌、令Dean生厌他也必须强迫自己吞下恶魔的血，它们会给予他承受Lucifer强大力量的能量。  
吸食光第三个恶魔的血，他这才从恶魔的尸体之间站了起来。他嘴唇和下巴上全都是血，口腔里浓重的腥气让他反胃想吐，可他只是用沾满血的手握紧了手中那把断掉的匕首，目光直直鄙视着大开着的牢门之外的Lucifer。  
“为什么不向我询问意愿？”Sam深吸了一口气，他已经把护身符戴在了脖子上，曾经最靠近Dean心脏的宝物此刻正紧贴他的胸口。  
他需要一点慰藉和力量，倘若无法成功，他便会死在这里，而他的皮囊将被恶魔驱使。  
他依旧不喜欢赌博。可也许赌性是人骨子里的劣根，哪怕只有那么一丝希望，他都会拼尽全力抓住它。  
Lucifer像有些惊诧，但他还是微笑。在Sam眼中，那仍是Dean的模样，可他知道Dean不会那么笑，他也不知道恶魔到底用了什么办法来欺骗他，这种戏弄的方式真令人不快。Lucifer询问他是否愿意成为他的皮囊，人类站直身体，毫不犹豫地说他准许。  
白光离开临时找来的皮囊，雪一般覆盖在阴森的牢房里。这里从未如此明亮过，亮光像巨人伸展开的身体迅速在牢房里铺展开来，它笼罩在Sam身上，而Sam，只是无所畏惧地张开双臂。  
然而，就在白光与皮囊接触的瞬间，Sam突然念起他从Dean那里听来的咒语。天使的灵侵占人类的皮囊，人类的灵魂在皮囊中挣扎着，仿佛并不愿同这侵入者分享本属于它的居所。Sam没有任何抵抗，也许灵魂的挣扎只是暂时的，绞痛却绳索般缠紧他的每一截骨骼。他只能咬牙继续念着咒语，像Dean那样一遍一遍不停重复，中途不能停顿不能中断，他甚至不敢发出疼痛的喘息，只能咬牙苦苦坚持。  
邪恶的灵完全地钻入人类的皮囊，恶魔开始复苏，他试图用自己强大的力量压制Sam的灵魂与他的意志，不断重复的咒语让Sam的肉身像锁一样一节一节扣紧他的灵，他知道这是什么，他正在被封印。  
恶魔在Sam体内挣扎，他想暂时离开皮囊，然而已经与护身符同化的肉身具有他无可反抗的禁锢作用，他无法轻易离开，除非彻底破坏这副皮囊。  
显然，与其守着皮囊被封印，不如先逃出去。命运也许会暂时偏离轨迹，但一两百年对天使和恶魔而言不过弹指一挥，宿命会降临到另一对人类兄弟身上，那时，命运的轨迹会再次被摆正。  
Lucifer开始破坏Sam的皮囊，他想让Sam的心脏就这么撞破他脆弱的胸膛，Sam感到自己的心脏正以一种绝不正常的频率快速搏动，那声音令他恐慌，他无法控制自己的呼吸，可吸入身体的空气却越来越少。但他仍然没有停止念咒，Lucifer正在侵占他的意识，灵魂还强忍着痛苦试图压制Lucifer，他可以输掉一场战役，但绝不能做中途放弃的逃兵。  
恶魔的力量在体内不断膨胀，Sam的手臂与背后陡然裂开巨大的伤口，猩红的血顷刻间浸透他单薄的衣服，宛若骨骼断裂的剧痛让他陡然跌倒在地，可即便如此，他还在不断念咒。  
他现在的所为并非为了赎罪。一个人曾经犯下的罪愆到底要用怎样巨大的代价才能彻底赎买回来？那些死去的人不会因此复活，被毁的城市不会顷刻重生，他不是赎罪，只是想借此回应他兄长为他做过的一切。  
他差一点变成恶魔，可Dean还是愿意对他说“我会把你带回来”。  
他从未远去。  
而现在，他希望自己不再让Dean失望。  
陷入痛苦中的Sam看见护身符和他自己的身体都发出刺目的光，Lucifer还在他体内挣扎，他感觉自己快成功了，而疼痛却让他越来越难以继续咒语。  
他不能倒在这里。  
他想见Dean。  
这一次，就让他去见Dean。  
光芒将Sam包围，被骚动引来的恶魔再次见到这白光，然而这一次他们没法像上次折磨Dean那样折磨Sam，因为Sam本身是不可靠近的。  
光在牢房中轰然爆炸。恶魔们纷纷抛下皮囊逃出牢房，Sam在这盛大的光芒中喘息着，感受着Lucifer被彻底封印之后的极致宁静。  
灵魂终于不再疼痛，心跳的频率渐渐复原，Sam看了一眼自己满是血的手臂，却发现伤口正在迅速愈合。被折断的双腿此刻也已不再疼痛，他试着起身，双腿有力得好似从不曾经历过刚刚的事。  
他封印了Lucifer，而原本属于Lucifer的力量还留在他体内。  
Sam没有花费太多时间来思考这些事会给他带来什么，他现在要去找Dean。凭借他和Dean之间的联结以及他现在的强大力量应该马上就能找到Dean，然而当他赶到时，却看见满脸是血的Dean表情痛苦地倒在几个天使之间。  
像极了他那个可怖的噩梦。


	23. Chapter 23

23 

此刻在这里对峙的是一个兄长与一个弟弟。光将抱着Dean的Sam笼入其中，要破坏这样一个脆弱的封印对他来说应该易如反掌。天使们围住Sam，他们手中紧握锐利的刀刃，听从了Michael的命令，只要破坏这副皮囊的任何一处，封印就会破解。  
Zachariah凝视Sam脸上的伤，那像是Colt的子弹弄出的，他不知道为什么Sam的皮囊明明就非完整，却还是一样能困住Lucifer。但此时思考这种问题毫无意义，即便天使们都不喜欢Lucifer，但他们也不得不遵从Michael——宿命的意思。  
Sam仍试图治愈Dean身上的伤，可他不敢触碰Dean还在流血的眼睛，也不敢触碰他沾满血沫的嘴唇。他像回到了自己二十五岁那年，那一年，他抱着Dean被地狱犬撕碎的身体痛哭出声。那时他只是一个普通的人类，而此刻他获得了Lucifer的力量，为何仍无法救回兄长？Dean说过要带回他，他做到了，Sam知道自己的兄长向来言出必行，他许下的每个承诺都会小心地牢记在心，从不敢忘——这一次轮到他了，这一次该他把Dean带回来了，可他空有足以毁掉半个地球的力量，却连一副人类的皮囊都修补不了。  
Dean的嘴唇轻轻蠕动着，仿佛还在试图说些什么。Sam的眼泪落在他脸上，和那些血与汗混在一起，他感受到了，想叫弟弟的名字，却发不出任何声音。Sam哭泣着抱紧他，恳求他别说话，恳求他别动，Sam恳求他坚持住，发誓一定会治好他。  
天使之刃从Sam头顶刺下，Sam一手把Dean拥进怀里，伸手握住持刀的手，浅蓝色的光芒在天使皮囊的胸口亮起，荣光在他身体里流动，水一样顺着他的臂膀流向Sam。Lucifer的力量仍能自如地侵吞其他天使的荣光，但这力量游离在Sam的灵魂之外，这一次，Sam并未因此感到任何痛苦。力量因为吞噬了天使荣光而变得更加强大，像一头暴躁的猛兽在Sam体内横冲直撞，他无法控制它，只能任由它贪婪地吞噬掉身边所有天使的荣光。  
Michael不言不语，却在Sam纵容力量侵吞天使荣光时试图焚烧他的皮囊。当Sam察觉到似乎有一簇火苗在他皮肤上蹿起时，本属Lucifer的力量像是为了保护这副皮囊般立刻压下了那股看不见的火焰。  
它在保护Sam。  
它仿佛还分不清它到底属于谁，但它现在寄宿在这副皮囊里，便想竭力保护它不受任何外来力量的侵害。  
Michael并不死心，越来越多的天使赶来，他们如临大敌般围住Sam和Dean。Sam察觉到怀中Dean的气息越来越微弱，他仍在哭泣，却抽噎着怒视这群天使。  
他并不憎恨人类，他们仍是同类，可他憎恶天使，憎恶恶魔，他憎恶一切非要将命运强加于他和Dean身上的一切。“被选中”无疑是个诅咒，他和Dean用尽了一切办法都无法逃开，诅咒让Dean变成冷血的怪物，让他变成残暴的恶魔，他们都变成自己曾经最唾弃与不屑的东西，然而无论是天使还是恶魔仍在步步紧逼。  
那些东西的宿命与他们有什么关系？  
人们厌恶恶魔而敬畏天使，于是世间就不存在封印天使的方法。Sam抬头看向唯有他不畏惧的白光，Michael为了他的兄弟可以不择手段，而他为了自己的兄弟也能不畏任何代价。  
燥热的空气骤然翻滚着涌动起来，以Sam为中心形成炽烈的飓风。他从Lucifer那里窃取的力量电流般在这旋动的空气里流向周围的天使，空气中不时响起噼啪的爆裂声。  
起初，天使们还能躲避Sam的愤怒，外涌的力量很微弱，高傲的天使从不把一个人类放在眼里，何况那力量不属于他，尽管这里除了Michael也没人喜欢Lucifer，但也无人敢否认他的强大——撒旦的力量不可能如此轻易就屈从于一个低等的人类。  
“救活他！”Sam向高高在上的炽天使咆哮。  
建筑之外的天空响起沉闷的轰隆声，荧蓝带着些微紫色的亮光在远方密集的乌云中闪现，暴雨降临，闪电劈开一颗枯朽的树，火焰点燃它干涸的枝干，接着迅速蔓延至整个树干。火焰在倾盆大雨中炽烈焚烧，浓烟腾向天空，像巨蛇，像烈风，像在地狱尖啸的恶魔。  
高傲的天使拒绝了他。  
他们已经向人类一再让步，人类咒骂他们是狡诈的骗子，然而他们也一样，满口谎言说得却同诺言一样。Michael决意不再跟人类讲任何条件，他会就这么让Dean死，他会撕碎Sam的皮囊夺回他弟弟。  
Dean几乎已经吸入不了任何空气，Sam能感受他在自己怀中痛苦的颤抖。人类的幼弟心急如焚，他的手终于再次落在兄长湿润的脸上，血、汗和眼泪在他指间纠缠，胸腔里混乱搏动的心脏似乎也能感受兄长的痛苦，仿若被劈开的疼痛让他发出破碎的呻吟，他想阻止自己的哭声，想用自己的声音、自己的眼泪与尚还拥有的一切治好Dean。  
拱卫在Sam周围的风暴顷刻间更加暴虐起来，雷霆在空气中翻涌，爆裂声越来越大，无数天使的皮囊上陡然出现腥红血点，风钻进他们身体里，如旋转的子弹从内里陡然搅烂他们不堪一击的皮囊。  
有天使试图从Sam怀中夺走Dean，Sam瞪起他赤红的眼睛握住天使的手臂，恶魔般残暴地折断他的手，放任自己吞入他强大的荣光。  
Lucifer的力量只会越来越强大。  
它仿佛已经适应了现在的皮囊，而皮囊的主人也逐渐懂得怎么控制它。  
“救活他！”Sam双手抱起Dean，站在风暴中心，他再次抬头看进头顶耀眼的光里。他妥协了，如果Michael愿意治好Dean，他也愿意破坏自己的身体，放出Lucifer。  
Dean也许会责怪他。  
可他已经别无选择。  
他们面对过太多次彼此的死亡，但那种悲恸永远无法变成麻木，而他们只能在无数次的轮回中无数次悲伤痛哭无数次让愤怒与仇恨支配这副皮囊这颗心。  
Sam不想承认这样的宿命。  
但他没有办法。  
他不能让自己失去Dean。  
Michael没有回应他。  
但那道光却突然收束，乌云笼罩之下的建筑里陡然暗得像从不曾有光降临过，Sam的双眼一时无法适应这样的黑暗，光却猛地落在Dean身上。Sam的心陡然像被什么东西捂紧一样，强大的力量自他体内岩浆般爆发，他生怕天使会伤害他哥，便不再刻意控制力量，只求能驱赶试图触碰Dean的亮光。  
却太迟了。  
没有皮囊的天使无法真正伤害被强大力量保护的Sam的肉身，但至少，他还能对Dean做点什么。他在Dean脸上留下一个歪斜的符号，一个符咒，刻写在Dean身上的预言书。Dean将入地狱，再无人能治好他残破的肉身，也无人能复活他——他不能，Sam亦不能，就连他们的父亲也不能。  
Dean即将堕入永恒的死亡。  
Michael在Sam耳边宣告Dean的命运，他不再信任人类，他不会让Dean复活。  
“不……”Sam感觉自己的心脏陡然被一柄利剑刺穿，身体像被沸水浇淋，每一块皮肤都嘶声尖叫着属于它们的痛苦。他用尽全力想治愈Dean的双眼，他想治愈Dean的伤口，想让Dean不再流血，想让他醒过来。而Dean只是安静地靠着他的身体，艰难却宁静地呼出微弱的气息。自他额头开始向脸颊蔓延的灰败仿佛就昭示了他无可逆转的命运，他将死，再也无法复活。  
悲伤与愤怒横劈开Sam的躯体，他感觉自己一半是冷的，另一半却滚烫。天使们仍拼尽全力想在他身体上制造出伤口，藏在风暴里的力量却越来越强，它们毫无怜悯地绞碎天使的肉身，像贪婪的鬼魂，漂浮着，寻找着向Michael报仇的机会。  
眼泪雨水般落在Dean几乎失去所有生气的脸，他似乎已经放弃了，只有嘴唇还微微张着，近乎冰凉的气息从那僵硬的缝隙里呼出，他想叫Sam，想最后一次叫弟弟的名字，拼尽全力却无法成功。Sam发出疲累的喘息，他抚摸Dean的脸，试图破坏那个印记，不祥的暗紫色光芒却从印记里涌出，流向Dean的全身。Sam针对印记施下的力量越强，紫光便愈发深沉浓艳，Dean宛若遭受光的凌迟，虚弱地张开最初发出寂静无声的痛苦呻吟。  
他越是破坏印记，Dean就越是痛苦。Sam的喘息声中带着抽噎，赤红的双眼不断涌出眼泪。他从未感到如此绝望过，无力感钝刀般划过他的身体，每一道痕迹都不曾流血，却泛着红色带着如同被巨石碾压的疼痛。  
他终于放弃破坏印记，紫光逐渐从Dean身上消失。Dean已久艰难地想吸入空气，Sam急切地低头将嘴唇贴上Dean因血而湿润的嘴唇，往他的口腔里吹入空气，可Dean已经失去了所有力气，只是以一种近乎凝滞的缓慢似乎向外呼出些微气息。  
Sam在痛苦中陡然闭上眼睛。  
风暴陡然撕裂了整幢建筑，无数荣光在空气中闪耀，汇聚成荧蓝色的银河流向风暴中心。Sam哭泣着亲吻他哥的脸颊，嘴唇尝到了血的味道。与Dean紧紧相连的灵魂在皮囊中因为疼痛翻滚，失去联结的预感让他本能地颤抖，他从腰后摸出一把匕首，那把属于他的、断掉的匕首。  
他将它刺入Dean已经不再起伏的胸膛。  
灵魂在皮囊中陡然爆发出痛苦的尖叫，所有的骚动在这一瞬骤然停歇，像失去了光，失去了风，失去了声音和一切能被感知的形体，世界再次变成混沌嘈杂的结合体，那些粗劣的石膏像还不知疲倦地冲向他，而他却在这一刻获得了前所未有的宁静。  
他让Dean死在了他的刀下。  
Alpha杀了自己的Omega。  
他也将死。  
塌瘪的灵魂安静地蜷缩在坚不可摧的皮囊中，当它离开，这肉身便是棺材，沉睡于此的不再是人类残存的灵魂，而是不可被放出的恶魔。  
巨大的悲痛碾压Sam的心脏，他像身处地狱的火海中，身体宛若被点燃般滚烫。自他的皮囊中突然迸溅出巨大的光芒，他下意识小心翼翼搂紧怀中Dean渐冷的尸体，让他滚烫的力量熔化前仆后继扑向他的天使。光芒笼罩的范围不断扩大，侵吞建筑、侵吞街道、侵吞整座城市……像蛰伏的恶魔再次被放出，砖块在光里崩溃成齑粉，脚下的大地裂开，无数植物落入悠长幽深的裂缝中，暴雨在光中咆哮，像手里的手撕扯城市伤痕累累的身体。  
雷霆，暴雨，地震与烈火，随之而来的将是人类惧怕的战争、饥荒、瘟疫与不可躲避的死亡。  
天使得到命运的启示：天启将由他们而起。命运的预言并未出错，天启由他们而起，但最终却不是由他们带来令人间轮回重生的第一步。命运还是狡猾地将最后一块碎片握在手中，在一切揭开谜底时凝视众生愕然的脸孔偷偷发笑。  
最让人类悲戚的是，他们几乎牺牲了自己仅有的一切，却仍未阻止天启的到来。这让他们感觉自己只是一群妄自尊大的蝼蚁，一群只配在国王面前耍滑稽逗乐的侏儒，命运以谁也无法预料的方式降临，以此昭示谁也无法跳出它早已写好的剧本。  
失控的力量卷席整个人间，Sam只能抱紧Dean站在风暴中央，却无力阻止这一切的发生。Michael错愕地目睹这一切发生，他从未想过天启却是以这种出人意表的方式降临。高傲的天使陡然感到一阵愤然，却不知这愤怒是冲着人类而去还是他对命运心怀不满。他的兄弟还被封印在人类的皮囊中，他怀着不顾一切的决心扑向更胜于他的强光，却被这光灼伤，险些被夺去了荣光。  
受伤的炽天使狼狈地从这强大的力量中挣脱开，在愤懑中暂时回到了天堂。  
在那里还有一场战争等着他，与权谋有关，他突然感到疲累，却知道自己也无法从这场战争中抽身而去。  
他失去了弟弟。  
而封印了他弟弟的人类失去了哥哥。  
但他并不承认这很公平，人类怎么能跟天使相提并论？  
在光芒中心的Sam察觉到Michael的离开，他试图控制住这可怕的力量，却一再失败。当他陡然发现Dean的手指像风化那般化作微小的颗粒散尽风暴中时，惊恐再一次占据他不再完好的心脏。他急切地抓着Dean的手藏进自己怀中，想用自己的身体挡住企图令Dean消失的力量，却依旧失败了。  
灰败的Dean在他怀中像陈年的纸，像碰一碰就会化作细小的微粒尘埃。无数颗粒从他的发梢、脸颊、下巴和手指纷飞，Sam恐惧地搂紧他哥，想尽一切办法阻止，可他哥冰冷的躯体只是不断析出不辨颜色的颗粒，它们飞快掠过Sam眼前，接着就被卷进肆虐的风雨中。  
Dean将化作无物。  
恐慌漫出Sam的双眼，他焦急呢喃着“不”，手指不断伸向Dean的脸颊。可他不敢触碰Dean，他甚至不敢哭泣，不敢让自己的眼泪落到Dean身上，他害怕自己一旦碰到Dean了，Dean就会像光里的一切那样顷刻间分崩离析。  
Alpha杀了他的Omega，最后却连他的尸体都存留不住。  
当Dean以那种极其缓慢的方式彻底消失在弟弟怀中，一直强忍眼泪的Sam终于跪倒在地放声痛哭。他握紧的拳是坟茔，拱起的背像孤山，他的哭声在响彻天地的风暴声中宛若夏蝉的哀鸣，他如此渺小，如此渺小，命运却偏偏要把那些沉重的时间与生命压上他不堪一击的脊背。  
雷霆与风暴不知持续了多久，光不知吞没了多少城市与国家，当它们终于平息，当真正的绝望终于要踏上这块焦黑的土地，Sam从他的痛苦中缓慢站直身体，握了一下悬在胸前的护身符。他用沾满泥土的肮脏的手擦拭眼泪，用他锐利的牙齿紧咬颤抖的嘴唇，他踉跄着走出满是尸体的坍圮建筑，抬头看向远方的天空。  
他毁了这个世界两次，像两次伸手从他哥那里夺走他喜欢的东西。  
Dean最后消失在他怀中的情景还历历在目，Sam用力吸入空气，又握了一下拳。失控的力量逐渐收敛，最后又回到他的身体里。  
Dean说要带回他，Dean做到了，而他却没能带回Dean。  
Dean死了。  
他在不久以后也会死。  
他确信他们的灵魂都会去地狱，他们的生命里罪愆叠着罪愆，在第一次亲吻对方的时候他们就已经知道，他们绝对无法去到天堂。  
Dean和Sam，他们就是对方最深重的邪恶。  
而现在，Sam还有最后一件事要做。  
幸运的是，天启并没能毁掉整个地球，仍有人幸存。这就像Sam当初愿意放走那些投降的人类一样，他只想让Dean去见他，无关紧要的人，他们的生命对他来说毫无用处——而现在，幸存的人还会面对更多灾难，也许四位骑士正骑着他们高大的骏马朝这边赶来，但无论如何，最弱小的就是最顽强的，Sam曾坚信人类终将复兴，他将作为恶魔被处刑，此刻他依旧如此坚信。  
更加幸运的是，当初Lucifer也没有杀光那些被关起来的人类，Sam找到了他们。灾难过后，人类的战士对恶魔君王更是恨之入骨，他们朝他举起枪，Sam毫无忌惮地从他们面前走过，人类在他经过的那一瞬却连一根手指都动不了。  
他和Dean的朋友不多。  
这是件遗憾又悲哀的事。他们总像遭到命运的诅咒，然而最终诅咒却总会落在与他们亲近的那些人身上。  
Sam将他用自己的身体封印了Lucifer这件事告诉了Chuck和Castiel，当他们问起Dean在哪里时，Sam沉默了许久。  
“我杀了他。”  
人类的眼睛里浮起满是质疑的震惊，Sam看着他们，几乎用尽全部的力量才让自己没有露出任何痛苦的表情：“我会在几个月内死去。我的身体是封印的容器，不能受伤，不能被破坏，现在没有谁能伤得了我，我还能帮助你们度过这段艰难的时期，有件事你们得帮我。”他目光诚恳地看向眼前也许是他仅剩的两个朋友，“帮我修补当年Colt留下的恶魔封印阵，那当中有座教堂，在我死后，把我的尸体埋在教堂下面。”他说着低头看了一眼护身符，伸手将它捧进掌心，“还有这个。”  
这不是容易消化的消息，Sam耐心地等着朋友给他答复。Chuck从震惊中回来，看了身边的Castiel一眼，也许事情的复杂程度超过了他们的想象，他们应该帮助Sam，可Sam平静得近乎死寂的语气却让他感到异常担忧与难过。  
Sam说他杀了Dean。  
Chuck还想追问关于Dean的事，可这时他突然却不敢开口了。或许事情并非他想象的那样，他知道Sam深爱Dean，那种深切的爱意偶尔会让他感到沉重。  
Dean说每个人都会为自己的所为承担责任，那句话的意思Chuck思索了很久，最终想通也许Dean是把一切的责任都算在他头上，如果他当初愿意回过头去找回Sam，那么后面的一切都不会发生。  
Dean是想自己扛下一切。  
这么多年过去了，也许Dean看上去是变成了冷硬的机器，但他终归还是他。  
天启之后，一切都变得异常艰难。恶魔降世，瘟疫横行。Sam一面用自己的力量尽可能地庇护人类，一面和朋友们一起昼夜不停地修补封印阵。  
他现在仍被恶魔尊为君王，夜晚他会去地狱，正如Alastair所说，Dean的灵魂终将归为地狱，他会被绑上刑架，接受残忍的酷刑折磨。  
当Sam君临地狱，刑官会恭敬地递上施刑的刀。Sam第一次在地狱见到Dean时，Dean正被一把刀剖开整个胸腹。他的胸口还留着一道伤口，Sam知道那是他死前的最后一道伤，断掉的匕首刺进胸膛，不平整的裂口让伤口周围满是撕裂的痕迹。  
Sam想让Alastair放下Dean，刑官却拒绝了他的要求。刑场是刑官们的地盘，除了他们，谁都无法放开被绑缚的灵魂。  
“这里是恶魔的地狱，我亲爱的陛下。”  
人类的灵在这里没有自由，他们会不断经受各种折磨，直到彻底堕落成恶魔。  
Sam的愤怒令地狱中央巨大的硫磺湖顷刻沸腾，地狱里弥漫着火药的气味，刑官却不畏惧震怒的君王，径自拿刀剜下Dean的心脏。灵魂在刑架上翻滚，Sam大步上前握住刑官拿刀的手，睚眦欲裂地握紧他瘦削的咽喉。  
刑官折磨Dean，而君王折磨刑官。刑官在血中谨慎地微笑，告诉君王他这样只会延长Dean痛苦的时间而已。  
“当他变成恶魔，就彻底属于这里。”  
刑官已经知道了Dean无法被复活，如果他拒绝堕落，势必会日复一日地经受折磨。  
君王终于接受了施刑的刀。他会亲吻Dean的嘴唇，让刀刃划破Dean的皮肤。他让自己的手伸进Dean的腹腔，在他痛苦呻吟时用舌头纠缠他的舌头，手指谨慎地穿过他完好的内脏，触碰他每截脊骨。  
Sam用三个月的时间修复好封印阵，而Dean已经在地狱的刑架上被绑了三十年。  
Sam死的那个夜晚天空很暗，有一颗流星顺着天空落入远方的地平线。Chuck和Castiel将他的尸体放入棺木，按照他的意思埋在了教堂之下。  
“世界会好起来吗？”  
“那个时候我大概就能重回天堂了。”  
他们没有为Sam立碑，正如Sam也没有为Dean立碑。  
今夜，Sam仍旧在夜色掩映之下穿过火焰与风暴来到地狱，这一次唯一不同的是，他也无须在天亮时回到人间。  
刑场里仍飘荡着无数灵魂凄厉的悲鸣惨叫，Sam习惯性地皱起眉头。他还是不喜欢这里，就像他还是厌恶将手中的刀指向Dean。可Alastair说得没错，这里是属于恶魔的地狱。  
他走到Dean的刑架之下，抬起头，发现被绑在刑架上的灵魂却不是Dean。Sam错愕地环顾整个刑场，随即压抑着不快想召唤来Alastair。  
“嘿，今天我当班，有什么事需要我效劳吗，陛下？”  
Sam转身，Dean眨着黑色的眼睛，冲他微笑说道。

正文完结


	24. Chapter 24

番外一

Sam还没习惯怎么当一个恶魔，他现在没有形体，无须进食和睡眠，严格来说，没有形体的灵实际也是没有任何感知的，光、声音、气味和触感，这些应该都不存在。  
可实际又不是这样。  
刑架上的灵魂会因折磨发出痛苦的尖叫，黑暗的地狱里同样会有那么几个小时的光明时间，只是那在恶魔看来才是黑夜，是它们该躲进幽暗的地牢或是冰封山脉里长长的山洞里的时候，它们适应了黑暗，光亮让它们害怕。地狱里常年飘散着一股硫磺的气味，尖叫和刺耳疯狂的笑声甚至都已经成了妆点。  
除了没有形体这一点，恶魔跟人类似乎又没什么区别。  
尤其，当一个恶魔的力量逐渐变得强大，在地狱里它——他也会拥有幻化的形体，即便都是假的，那也比一股黑烟强。而且，当这些恶魔拥有了形体，君王在提及的时候，连指代都会从“它”和“它们”变成“他”和“他们”。  
总归来说还是有些特权的。  
而Sam烦恼的还不仅仅是这些。  
他触碰不到Dean。  
这是最大的问题。  
这很奇怪，在他死之前，他曾亲自为Dean施刑，他的手能触碰Dean的灵魂，他还能吻到Dean，手指能触碰他胸前的伤口，可在他死后，这些反倒变成无法完成的事。  
也许只要他复活，这一切就都不成问题。他可以带着肉身来地狱，Dean能触碰他，他也能同样回应以吻和拥抱。  
但他并不想复活，这是他应有的结局，作为一个被人类憎恨的恶魔，死后尸骨无存，更遑论一方坟墓，一块墓碑。他知道自己最终会下地狱，复活只会让他和其他人之间更加势同水火。何况，Dean无法复活的话，他也无法一个人活在那个混沌集合体里。  
他让Chuck和Castiel在他死后告诉其他人类邪恶的恶魔死了，被一颗子弹打穿心脏，被一把火烧光了尸体。这谎言听着让人觉得他伪善，可他不是在赎罪，更不是为了让人放下对他的仇恨，他只想尽可能地保护他的皮囊不被人类找到，这很重要。  
Dean也很苦恼——但他表现苦恼的方式似乎跟他还是人类时不太一样，彻底变成恶魔的Dean变得有些暴躁，Alastair还是那么中意他，甚至让他做了自己的副官——每当他想过去吻Sam时，他张开双臂迎向Sam，然而他们却总是穿透对方的身体。恶魔为Sam在地狱造了宫殿，而宫殿里的东西时常被暴躁的Dean破坏得一塌糊涂。  
但Sam很快就发现问题是出在他自己身上，因为其他所有的恶魔，甚至包括那些不足以幻化成人形或是其他什么东西的黑烟都能触碰到Dean，曾经令Dean惧怕的地狱犬此刻也被这位未来的刑官驯服，时常用它那三个长相狰狞可怖的脑袋蹭过Dean的胸口，摇着尾巴向他示好。  
Dean对地狱里的一切都适应良好，摒弃了为人时的那些责任与自我束缚，他在这里简直如鱼得水。唯一的问题就只剩他那难搞定的兄弟了。  
在他们还活着的时候，他就已经觉得自己的弟弟在关于他的问题上肚量有那么一点点小，Sam几乎是无差别地讨厌跟他相谈甚欢的任何男人和女人，他才不管对方是什么，Alpha也好，Beta，甚至Omega，对Sam来说，一切出现在他哥面前的陌生人他只想走过去高调地宣布“他是我的”。  
Dean预感他的王这次的忍耐大概也要到极限了。  
如果再不解决他们无法触碰对方这个大问题，Sam也许会用他的力量炸了整个地狱。  
如果Sam真的忍无可忍，Dean也希望他亲爱的陛下能好好忍到国庆节，因为他实在好奇把整个地狱炸上天是个什么情景，或许比当年他带着Sammy悄悄在国庆节放烟花结果不小心烧着了公园草坪更壮观。  
Dean一边想着那样的景象一边将他沾着血的鲜红手指伸进可怜灵魂被割开的喉咙里。尽管他们都是灵，可是，刑架上的灵魂还是会痛得瑟瑟发抖，它甚至在流血，Dean能触碰到它冰冷的咽喉，手指在湿乎乎的伤口里翻搅，指腹触碰到肌肉、气管，还有几节骨头。  
“嘿，我们做爱的话会不会跟人类一样射精？”  
Dean轻轻拍了拍灵魂印痛苦而扭曲的脸颊，转身拿起一根细长的针，半跪到灵魂脚边，握住它的脚掌，猛地将针从它的脚背刺入，牢牢钉在了刑架上。他身边是Alastair为他指派的助手，尽管助手成为恶魔的时间比Dean早了三百年，可他在折磨这些灵魂方面总不如Dean有手段。  
Dean在跟他的住手说话。  
“我跟那个红头发的Ann试过，我射了她一身。如果我跟你，大概也一样。”  
Dean闻言吹了声口哨。  
“再给我一根针，伙计。”他说着冲助手伸出手，又轻轻拍了拍灵魂因疼痛颤抖不已的小腿，“放松点，亲爱的，再过十年，不……大概再过五年你就解脱了。你将不再痛苦，在黑夜里寻欢作乐不知疲累。”他说着用另一根针钉住它的另一只脚，带血的手来回抚摸它湿漉漉的膝盖，“我只是想问你恶魔和恶魔做爱会不会射精，不是说我跟你。难怪你做了那么多年恶魔还没混出名堂，真庆幸我们亲爱的王不在这里，不然他一定会牵着地狱犬让它的三张嘴咬着你的肩膀强奸你——对了，地狱犬交配的时候会射精吗？”  
助手握着刀不知所措地盯着Dean，他以为Dean是想跟他来一发，毕竟，他的爱人……呃，也就是他们的王不知道是哪里出了点问题，到现在还无法触碰他们。他早就听说过Dean，不管是人类还是恶魔，对他的评价倒是出奇一致，有人说他俨然就是放荡和欲望这两个词的具象化，恶魔们对此似乎也颇为认同，他还以为自己能有点机会一窥到底什么叫做“放荡和欲望的具象化”。但他心里也清楚，就算他们的王还没能解决某些技术问题，可那是迟早的事，更何况即便王什么恶魔都触碰不到，他也照样能把他看不顺眼的恶魔扔进硫磺湖里泡上一个月。  
王的脾气也越来越坏了。  
这都是Dean害的。  
“我说，地狱犬交配到底会不会射精啊？它们是就这么嘭地就有了，还是得交配产子？”  
面对Dean的追问，助手无力地揉了揉脸，决意还是专心干活吧。  
直到结束了今天的全部工作，Dean还在思考地狱犬的问题。这太让他好奇了，于是他跑回宫殿牵走了那条叫做Samuel的家伙——他小时候第一次知道有条地狱犬叫这个名字的时候在床上整整笑了两个小时，直到Sam臭着小脸准备把臭袜子塞进他嘴里他这才罢休，直到现在，Sam也不喜欢那条地狱犬，每当Dean叫它的名字时，他都会生气地大吼——然后找到了另一条叫做Sherlly的地狱犬，费尽心思地把它们关在一起，苦心孤诣地想让它们交配。  
但两头有三个脑袋的动物似乎对彼此兴趣都不大，它们相互看了对方一眼，就兴致缺缺地分开趴在了笼子的两头。  
“难道地狱犬真的不交配吗？”  
Dean嘟囔着。显然他不知道Samuel根本不是地狱犬，他曾是看守地狱之门的恶魔，拥有强大的力量，因为受了诅咒才变成了地狱犬的样子，自然不会对真的地狱犬产生任何兴趣。如果让他选的话，Sam或者Dean都不错，但Sam对Dean的占有欲让他有点担心，这么细想下来，Sam会是更不错的选择。可惜的是，Sam根本就是完全不喜欢他。  
当Sam脸色铁青在这废弃不用的地牢里找到Dean时，他亲爱的哥哥还在研究地狱犬交配的问题。但他看到笼子里的Samuel，突然就露出了不怀好意的笑容。他不喜欢Samuel不光是因为那个操蛋的名字，还因为他知道Samuel根本就不是地狱犬，Dean偏偏很喜欢他。Dean以为他弟弟已经小心眼到连地狱犬的醋都要吃，嘲笑他的时候还总要故意拍拍Samuel的头。  
“我以为所有的地狱犬都是公犬和母犬交配生出来的。”Dean不死心地围着笼子绕了两圈，“恶魔之间上床做爱也会射精，跟人类一样嘛。凭什么地狱犬跟地球上的狗不一样。”  
原以为Dean只是突发奇想地想研究一下地狱犬的配种问题，但当听到他提起恶魔之间做爱，Sam心中立刻警铃大作。脸上的笑容即刻隐去，他扭头带着几分阴沉的表情审视Dean，从他的头顶一直看到脚尖，目光还意有所指地来回逡巡在他腰间的皮带上。  
尽管对恶魔来说，他们连身体都不过是幻象，更遑论这些麻烦的衣服了。但为了气氛或是情趣——Sam了解他哥，他会故意把一切弄得繁复麻烦，好让等待的时间更长，欲望在这被刻意拖延的时间里膨胀，越来越躁动急切，而他享受这些，享受每一种会让快感变得激烈的手段方式。  
Sam想握住Dean的手腕，像凑过去嗅他的脖子，可伸出手他还是抓了个空。手指从Dean的手臂穿透，落在关着两只地狱犬的笼子上。Sherlly摇着尾巴向君王示好，Samuel却抬头凝视着Sam的眼睛。  
尽管这很可笑，但Sam几乎被那看向他的六只眼睛激怒。他在心中不断告诫自己不能跟一条狗生气，可显然这不管用，只要想到也许这看守地狱之门的恶魔暗暗对Dean有什么不寻常的妄想，他就恨不得把它扔去冰封山脉里冻起来。  
也许是该如此，趁Dean不在的时候，找个借口。就算那曾是最强大的恶魔之一，现在的王也没必要借助一条狗来彰显自己的权威。  
Sam盯着Samuel示威般舔了舔嘴唇。  
而这些显然都被Dean收入眼底。倘若他弟弟过去吃那些男人女人的醋、现在吃什么恶魔的醋，他还能理解一点，可是……地狱犬？  
真是送上门的笑料，Sammy。  
Dean差点笑出声。他假装漫不经心走到Sam跟前，伸出他根本触碰不到Sam的手指停在Sam的下巴前，倾身过去让自己的嘴唇在虚空中沿着Sam脸颊的轮廓缓慢移动。他让自己的嘴唇叠上Sam的嘴唇，在他无法触碰的弟弟面前慢慢解开衬衫的袖扣。  
对Dean和Sam来说，不能触碰对方的确是最大的煎熬。他们总有无数个想亲吻对方的瞬间，Dean会顺从地让Sam含住他的乳头吮吸，会跪下来为他弟弟口交，他会让Sam分开他的腿狠狠操他，咬着他的颈后把精液射在她身体里。  
无数次的失败之后原本越来越暴躁的双方似乎也渐渐接受了这个令人愤懑的现实。Dean偶尔会跟Alastair套问些奇奇怪怪的咒语，而Alastair只是拖着他奇怪的腔调说着也许只是时间的问题。  
“加上你上次来地狱，你在这里已经过了七十年，我们亲爱的王真正变成恶魔不过才四个月。”  
他的言下之意不过是让Dean和Sam等，像Sam还有个适应期，可谁也不知道这适应期还得多久。  
“你还要让我等多久，嗯？”Dean笑着张开嘴作势要咬Sam的下巴。他听见Sam因急切而变得颤抖的呼吸，手指解开衬衫的扣子，把衬衫从皮带里拉出，接着就解开了皮带。其实不需要这么麻烦，可就那么咻地让衣服消失未免也太没情调了。  
Sam看着Dean在自己面前拉下裤链，将手伸进内裤里掏出他已经勃起的性器。手掌握住坚硬的柱体上下滑动摩擦，拇指和食指挤捏着前端，在虎口摩擦冠状沟的同时用指尖轻轻掐住铃口。Dean晃动着腰，用手指把分泌出的前液涂在自己的性器上，再次倾身靠近凝视着他的阴茎沉重喘息的Sam。  
他伸出舌头，像舔舐Sam脸上那道伤口，像舔舐他的下巴和喉结，他让自己的嘴唇在Sam的胸口停留，跪在他面前，将嘴唇凑向他鼓起的腿间。Sam发出低哑的呻吟，下意识伸手想固定住Dean的后脑，可这只手还是扫兴地穿过Dean的身体，尴尬地停在自己的裤链之前。  
“你要让我等多久，Sammy？我想被你重新标记。”Dean呢喃着，像在用鼻尖磨蹭Sam的腿间，“恶魔好像不会发情了，老天，那是不是也不用被标记？这真他妈的操蛋，我还想被你的结固定住，被你的精液填满，想被你抓着腿操到哭着射精。”  
“闭嘴……”Sam的喘息愈发粗重。Dean的话无疑是火上浇油，他只能看着Dean跪在他面前摇晃着腰臀自慰，看那截舌尖伸出嘴唇却始终触碰不到他，性器蓦地硬到发痛，他伸出手，却一次一次抓空。  
Dean用手捏住自己的乳头，在拉扯揉捏时仰头发出柔软的呻吟，告诉Sam他希望这是他的手，他想他弟弟能这样弄痛他，舔他，亲吻他的肚子，把手指塞进他湿透的屁股里。快感和得不到满足的欲望将他的脸蒸熏成红色，他将自慰的手绕过自己的腿间，手指滑进臀缝，借着分泌过多的液体伸进柔软湿润的穴中。  
尽管Sam也喜欢看Dean在他面前自慰，但现在这种时刻，他更愿意自己亲自抱住Dean，操他，满足他，直到他身上满是自己的精液。  
Dean骑在自己的手指上不断摇晃身体，突然觉得Sam是这个世界上最没用的弟弟。他甚至都触碰不到他，他们只能看着彼此的身体在自己得不到满足的欲望里翻滚沉沦，这到底算是什么狗屁恶魔？  
Dean用手指狠狠操着自己，但身体依旧渴望Sam。他分明就是恶魔，没有形体，这幻化出来的身体竟然也会渴求Sam的触碰。这太可笑了，可他还是在自己可笑的欲求里愤懑地吐出嘶哑下流的呻吟。他张开嘴愤愤向Sam腿间咬去，不轻不重，牙齿却意外地触碰到布料。  
Sam闷哼了一声。  
还来不及惊诧，Dean就整个被他弟弟拎起来压到了还关着两头地狱犬的笼子上。Sam只是低声呢喃着“不用再等了”，低头狠狠吻住了Dean。他一面用舌头蛮横翻搅着Dean的口腔，一面剥下Dean的衣服，推起Dean的腿。Dean抱着Sam的脖子，手指伸进他的头发里，无意识揪紧。  
Sam解开皮带，掏出性器在Dean的大腿上磨蹭了两下就用力顶入穴中。Dean轻咬着Sam的嘴唇，贴着他发出像是满足又像不满足的呻吟，一边激烈地接吻一边还含糊不清地让他弟弟操得更深些。  
Sam脱下Dean的一只鞋，脱掉他的一条裤腿，接着将他赤裸的那条腿压向他的胸口。他一手托着Dean的臀，抓着他狠狠将性器钉进他温柔温暖的穴中，嘴唇从他哥的嘴唇吻向下巴，贴着原本是动脉的地方告诉他哥他的阴茎被咬得有多紧。  
虚假的身体没有心跳，可他们还是感到呼吸困难，汗液还是会渗出体表，一切都像他们还活着的时候。Sam低头含住Dean的乳头用力吮吸，Dean喘息着用腿勾住Sam的腰，晃动身体迎合。他已经完全沉浸在久违的激烈快感中，性器弹动着不时拍打在他的肚子上，像是随时都会射出来。  
可Sam却在这时握住了Dean的性器根部。  
“Dean，”他叫着哥哥的名字，而深陷欲望的Dean只是迷茫地哼了一声，身体还在随着Sam抽插的频率扭动，“我要先射在你的屁股里。”他说着拍了一下Dean的臀瓣，Dean的身体敏感地颤抖了一下，内壁因此更加激烈地收缩起来，“但是你得忍耐，你要穿好你的衣服，别让我的精液滑出来。我们回去，你要为我口交，我会射在你嘴里。我会用舌头舔到你射出来，你会哭着翘起你可爱的小屁股求我狠狠操你，让我用精液好好喂饱你。”他一边说一边舔Dean的耳垂，而Dean陡然发出的哭腔让他确信Dean显然是听懂了他的话。  
吻了一下Dean的耳尖，Sam抱起他的腰突然用力抽插起来。Dean抓着Sam的肩膀发出急切的呻吟，在Sam射精时，他突然拉下他弟弟又吻了过去。  
Sam的提议不错。  
他会穿好衬衫和裤子，就这么硬着跟他一路回到宫殿。虽然他们可以选择更快的方式回去，但他觉得Sam更倾向于那个慢一点的方式——途中会有许许多多的恶魔看到他，它们都会注意到他鼓起的腿间，也会注意到Sam放在他身上的手。  
光是想着这些Dean就变得更硬了。他让Sam放下自己，小心翼翼夹紧了臀，以自己最快的速度穿好了衣服鞋袜。  
“我们回去。”  
Sam闻言笑起来，低头为他将没扎好的衬衫下摆塞进了皮带里。  
而那两头地狱犬——  
Sam往笼子里看了一眼，Samuel显然对他们刚刚的性爱很感兴趣。  
去冰封山脉里躲着舔自己的老二吧。  
Sam在心里恶毒的诅咒。

FIN


End file.
